


revenge of the empire.

by hanorganaas



Series: the legendary heroine [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode V: Empire Strikes Back, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, F/M, Family Drama, Jedi Leia Organa, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Romance, the legendary heroine verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 79,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7814785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three Years after the Battle of Yavin, Obi Wan Kenobi sends Leia Skywalker Solo a cryptic message in regards to her Jedi Training. A message that sends her and her husband Han Skywalker Solo to the swampy planet of Degobah where begins her training with the mysterious Yoda. Leia and Han’s marriage is put to the test when Leia faces Darth Vader putting Han in danger and letting a shocking truth about her parentage in the open. [ A Retelling of The Empire Strikes Back with Leia as the Chosen One ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. a message from the grave

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back to the Legendary Heroine Verse. We have now entered the rewrite of what is absolutely my FAVORITE movie of the Star Wars saga as a whole. So sit back and relax grab some popcorn and some alcohol cause it's gonna be a BUMPY ride.
> 
> Special thanks to Tegan for Betaing. 
> 
> Warnings for this Installment of this series: There will be Sexual content of a non Graphic Nature [For my Ace friends =D), disturbing imagery, heavy violence and a torture scene. I will warn appropriately the chapter they appear so my friends who are triggered will read with disgression. 
> 
> Now without further ado....REVENGE OF THE EMPIRE!

  
**_36 ABY_**

A cloaked and masked figure walked through the dungeon of the base. His dark cape billowed behind him as he briskly walked, his eyes scanning as he looked for the proper destination, the cell which contained the person he needed….

There were two stormtroopers standing as guards in front of the cell door, blocking his path. Considering what happened the last time the prisoner was held by them….

“Move,” The mechanical voice of the cloaked figure said to the guards.

“My Lord, we have orders from General Phasma herself,” one of the guards stuttered, “she said it would be unwise to let you-”

“I SAID _MOVE_!” The cloaked man bellowed, raising his arms. Using the Force, the two stormtroopers went flying to opposite ends of the hallways of the containment center. The cloaked figure quickly opened the door to the cell and slipped inside.

The moment the door shut behind him, he set his eyes on the prisoner. A man somewhere in his late fifties with faded brown hair and face that said he’d seen enough. His hands were strapped to the interrogation chair and he was squirming, trying to pull apart the binds that held him. The moment the prisoner’s eyes set on him, they narrowed.

“Let me guess: you are angry that your attempt to kill me failed and Leia and I are still alive?” he hissed, it was different from the kindness and tenderness he conveyed (despite being held captive) last time. Then again, the cloaked man wasn’t surprised his prisoner had lost all hope on him considering last time he tried, he got a lightsaber to the gut. “Come to finish the job? ‘Cause if you are….I rather you not use that pathetic thing you call a lightsaber again and just fire a blaster at my head.”

The cloaked man reached for his mask and threw it to the floor causing it to fall with a heavy thud. The prisoner’s eyes widened. Last time they were here, he begged to see his captor’s face and now...he did it on his own. Something was happening and the old man could feel it. 

“No, _father_...I am being torn apart…I need your help,” The cloaked masked man uttered. 

The prisoner narrowed his eyes in caution. 

“Last time you said that….you stabbed me in the gut,” he said harshly, “how do I know you won’t stab me.”

The cloaked man pulled the lightsaber from his belt and, in a shocking move, placed it into one of the prisoner’s bound hands before stepping back to grab a chair. The old man looked with wide eyes at the weapon before looking back at his captor.

“Fine, _Ben_ ,” the prisoner spat, “what do you want to know?”

Ben sat on the chair, his legs folded and his gloved hands neatly folded on his lap. 

“I need you to tell me a story old man…..the story about the biggest test you and mother had to face…..when she trained on Dagobah,” he said. The prisoner tilted his head in confusion. “I don’t have all day, father….”

“Well it’s an odd request,” the prisoner grumbled, “but I will tell you…..it all started on Hoth….three years after the Battle of Yavin….”

**_3 ABY:_ **

The snow was falling violently throughout the planet of Hoth. Even though Leia Skywalker Solo was bundled up in scarves and winter attire she could still feel the bitter cold touch her face. In the three years since taking down the Death Star, Leia had seen many places she never thought she’d see in million years. She saw cities, mountains, people who lived underwater, the works. She loved most of the planets they touched. If she had the time, she would go back to see them on her own.

Hoth unfortunately was not one of them. With its perpetual winter and almost daily blizzards, Leia despised it. She despised it to a point where she preferred her hot desert home planet of Tatooine. And that was saying a lot. 

The biggest hell was her daily patrols out on a Tauntaun, despite the fact that she did quite enjoy interacting with her Tauntauns, she would always be out at a time where the blizzards would start to pick up, like now. Thankfully it was the end of her run...at least that was what she thought. At the corner of her eye she saw something fall in front of her. She raised an eyebrow. It could have been a meteor….

But she knew it was better to be safe than sorry. Within the past three years they had to keep moving, one could never know when the Empire was close behind. She tapped her comlink. There was one other person out with her, might as well call him, not to make him worried. 

“Echo Three to Echo Seven,” Leia uttered into the com, “pick up, hotshot.”

“Why hello there, darling,” Han said in almost a sing song voice on the other line, “you know it's odd it was cold and snowy here before but now I think the sun’s come out.” 

Leia smiled. Sure she had her friends here, like Mara, Biggs, Kes and Jyn who she would have drinks with, in addition to her intellectual conversations with Luke. But it was Han, her contracted husband, who kept her from teetering over the edge of insanity from the snow, from these little flirtatious moments in cold blizzards, from tucking her into bed in their little room they had in the Falcon with a hot cup of kaf. Some nights they’d cuddle and talk, other nights they’d make love. Three years into their contracted marriage...while they still hadn’t officially married yet (they honestly never thought it to be necessary to have an official ceremony), they settled well into their married life.

Han was even finally opening up to the idea of having children. The conversation came up a couple of times during their nightly talks. She liked the idea….but felt this was not the time to have a child….especially in war like this…..she was still unsure how Kes managed to do it with little Poe. 

“Funny. Anyway I finished my circle,” Leia sighed pushing her thoughts behind her, “I don't pick up any life readings.”

“There isn't enough life on this ice cube to fill a space cruiser,” Han exclaimed. Leia snorted at his joke. “The sensors are placed, I'm going back. Since you don’t have training with Red tonight….how about I make you dinner, take a break from the mess hall food. “

“Sounds good,” Leia responded with a smile forming on her features, “I'll see you shortly. There's a meteorite that hit the ground near here. I want to check it out. It won't take long….I love you.”

“I know,” Han beamed on the other line. Most of the time they would say I love you back. But this little personal thing that was formed between them occasionally came out. Even so when she heard him say that her heart would flutter just the same. “See you soon.”

Leia sighed happily and made her way towards the flaming meteor. All things considered her life was good. She had a husband who adored her. She had friends that supported her and, in Mara’s case, trained her. Of course the Empire and Vader were still out there, but even so she didn’t think anything would go wrong.

Suddenly, her Tauntaun started throwing a fit bellow her. It was moving violently, kicking up towards the air. Humming, she started petting it's head gently. It meant one thing. There was something she hadn’t caught.

“What’s the matter?” she asked, “do you smell something?”

She looked ahead in the snow. There was a shadow of a monstrous thing towering over her. Before she could try to figure out what it was it growled. Leia turned to face the creature. It was white and furry, its teeth sharp enough to cut. 

She went to reach for her pistol. Han being the sharp shooter that he was, taught her how to fire and she often aimed well. If she worked fast enough she could take the creature down, she was fast. But the creature was faster. It’s large claw slammed across her face, forming a plethora of cuts.

Leia screamed as she fell towards the ground. She started to reach for the Force, hoping it could reach Han, Luke….Mara...anyone. She managed to send out one message that she was in trouble before her world went completely black.

* * *

There was something wrong.

Han could feel it as he stared blankly at the hangar bay doors. He knew his wife wasn’t going to be back at the same time he was, but he thought she would be at most an hour behind. But it was an hour and a half now and Leia had still not arrived. 

There was a gaggle of men behind him talking. He barely heard it. It had something to do with Cassian Andor’s proposal to Erso that he was about to do. He knew about it because Cassian had asked Han for advice, as he was the only married one throughout the group…..well, in technical terms. Had not gone the arranged marriage route, Han definitely wouldn’t have picked up a girl as incredible as Leia on his own. He sighed. 

Now was not the time to be thinking about it….Leia...still missing.

“Han, get over here!” It was Kes Dameron, “you should see the rock Cassian got for Jyn, it’s as big as your ship!” 

Han didn’t move nor did he budge. He couldn’t. Not until he knew Leia was safe.

At the corner of his eye he saw someone break away from the group. The blue eyed, blonde haired man in a sea of brunettes that made his way towards him was indistinguishable. It was Luke. He had become closer with the young prince in the recent days. Conversations showed that the two men had a lot in common. He was really the first true friend(other than Chewie) Han had since Lando Calrissian, a man he hadn’t talked to since his and Leia’s union and joining the Rebellion.

Luke put his hand on Han’s shoulder. The former smuggler’s hazel eyes turned towards Luke.

“You alright, my friend?” he asked raising an eyebrow.

“Leia’s still out there,” Han simply said. 

Luke smiled sympathetically. The kid’s relationship with Mara Jade Kenobi had definitely blossomed within the past couple of years. He understood. Had it been the fiery red head out there instead of Leia, Luke would have been standing here worrying too. 

“Leia is strong and has the Force,” Luke explained, “even if she got lost….she could find her way home…”

Suddenly Han’s body went cold, as if someone dropped him a cold tub of water. His fists curled and his teeth grazed his lip. A surge of terror and fear went through his body like a rushing river.

“Han,” he could hear Luke say, “you just went pale….do you need to see a medic?”

Han opened his mouth to speak. Then there was a voice. A voice he knew and loved to hear, that usually was sweeter than a song. But now it was scared….terrified….and in pain. 

_Han, help me!_

“Leia,” he rasped, “she’s in trouble!” 

Luke blinked as Han scrambled to put on his jacket and snow gear. He also grabbed a backpack full of camping supplies which included a med pack, just in case he got stuck out there. He didn’t even put everything on properly when he ran to his Tauntaun. He would have grabbed a damn speeder, but they still hadn’t gotten them to work in the bitter cold.

“WHAT IS HE DOING?!” Cassian yelled out, “THEY ARE GOING TO CLOSE THE BAY DOORS SOON!” 

Han jumped on the Tauntaun and turned to the small bewildered group.

“My wife’s out there and I am going to find her,” he growled.

“But Solo,” Cassian stuttered out, “your Tauntaun will freeze before you reach the first marker!”

Han turned to face the blistering cold. It was falling down hard, so much that it was almost impossible to see out there. The logical decision would be to turn back and maybe find a ship to seek her by air. But now wasn’t the time to think. Now was the time to act.

“THEN I’LL SEE YOU IN HELL!”

And with a tug of the reigns, Han went out into the blizzard.

* * *

Dizziness. That is what Leia felt when she woke up. She could feel the bile creeping up her throat, dry as the blood speckled across the right side of her face. The next thing she felt was the blood rushing to her head. She opened her eyes and noticed she was hanging upside down. She was still alive, that was good. But she needed to take a survey of her surroundings.

First thing, she was hanging not that far from the ground. So she could easily fall without breaking her head and without knocking herself out. All she had to do was reach for the binds that held her feet. She started stretching up, trying to reach the binds herself. But even with her tiny body it was too hard. She was in so much pain that she couldn’t breathe.

Eventually she got too tired and moved back to her vertical position.

Time for plan B. 

She scanned the room looking for an object that she could use to help her cut loose, and then she spotted it. There was her lightsaber lying on the ground in a pile of her discarded things. But it was far from her reach. Even if she swung her body, she wouldn’t be able to reach for it.

There was one thing she had to do. She had to use the Force.

In the absence of Obi Wan Kenobi, Leia had Mara Jade, his adoptive daughter, teaching Leia in Obi Wan’s place. She wasn’t as advanced as her father was, the old Jedi still had a lot to teach the redhead at the time of his death, but it was enough to be able to teach Leia intermediate skills. Coincidently the week before Mara had taught her how to move objects with her mind. 

_Remember you have to concentrate, be one with the saber,_ she heard Mara in her head _and it will come to you._

Leia turned her eyes to the lightsaber. She concentrated on the object sticking out in the snow. Getting it’s feel, calling to it, just like Mara told her to. At the corner of her eye she could see the creature spot what she was doing. He started to make his way towards Leia, but she didn’t let it distract her.

She took a sharp breath and held her gaze on the lightsaber. And then just like that, the lightsaber flew through the air and into her hands. The creature starting growling angrily, a horrible sound as she brought her lightsaber to life..

Leia cut herself free and landed on her back.. The creature’s claw made it’s way towards her, but the young brunette managed to get to her feet. On impulse she swung her lightsaber onto the creature's arm. It screamed as the limb fell to the floor in a bloody heap.

Leia felt sorry as the creature cried out in pain, but she had to do what was necessary to survive. She used the creature’s distress to run out of the cave and into the blizzard filled night. She knew she would have to run by foot back to the base but maybe….someone would find her.

* * *

“LEIA!” 

Han could hear Chewie growling in his head that this was a stupid decision. And god, he was right. The pilot’s tauntaun was struggling to move and was pretty sure it would collapse at any moment. Not to mention Han couldn’t see a thing out here.

But it didn’t matter to him.

As he rode further into the night, he remembered his vow to Aunt Beru just before he and Leia embarked on this perilous three year journey. He would guard Leia, the incredible woman who came into his life like a comet and gave him meaning, with every inch of his being.

Even if this kriffing Tauntaun died and he had to carry his wife home, he was going to find her.

 _Come on darling,_ Han thought, _if you have to use that Force voodoo thing to reach me again, then do it!_

And then he heard it, her voice calling out again…

_Han come and find me._

He tugged harder at the reigns and pushed his Tauntaun to move faster.

* * *

_Han...someone, find me._

Leia didn’t know how long she was walking out here. Was it seconds? Was it minutes, was it hours? She didn’t know. But the further she walked in the snow and the wind, the weaker she got. She was cold, cold to the point she was no longer shivering. She tried to think of her friends and hot kaf but it was hard to concentrate.

Her world was spinning as she tried to keep steady, but even her feet began to wobble. Her breathing was too harsh and heavy and she was tired. She just wanted to lay down and go to sleep. But she couldn’t. If she fell or tried to go to sleep now, she would die.

She had to get home to Mara, Luke….Han…..

 

Suddenly a gust of wind came and knocked her to the ground into the cold snow. She cried out at the suddenness.

_No, I have to get up!_

She tried pushing herself up but she was in too much pain to. Her stomach was twisted in knots and it was so hard to breathe. So she crawled. If she had to make it home on her hands and knees, then so be it.

Another gust of wind and she was back on the ground.

_Get up….get up right now._

She was losing consciousness, blackness forming at the corners of her eyes but she was doing everything to fight it. She had a husband to go home to. A darkside to battle. It wasn’t going to end here. Still her efforts were to no avail. Seconds turned to minutes and her vision was almost completely faded. And then she heard it….a voice.

“Leia…..Leia.” 

Was that? No it couldn’t be.

“Ben….” she said harshly. Gods even talking was taking her strength. 

There he was...Obi Wan Kenobi, the first person to teach her the ways of the Force. The man who was murdered by Darth Vader before her eyes, standing before her. He was clear as day. Was Leia dreaming or was he really there?

“You will go to the Dagobah system,” Obi Wan instructed sternly, “There you will learn from Yoda the Jedi Master who instructed me.”

Leia used the last bit of strength she had left to lift her head from the snow. Dagobah? Yoda? What did this mean? But then Obi Wan started to disappear before her eyes.

“Ben! WAIT!” Leia cried out. 

And the last bit of her strength gave out. She collapsed into the snow, as her breathing became shallower and snow fell violently upon her. The last thing she saw before she slipped into unconscious was what looked like Han’s figure rushing towards her.

_Oh Han...I am so sorry._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry guys if Leia died this series will be over. So you can breathe.
> 
> And Benjamin Chewbacca Solo....also known as Matt the Radar Technician, also also known as Kylo Ren...what are you up to you little shit? [It will make sense later]
> 
> Next Up:
> 
> Stuck in a winter storm and forced to camp as Han desperately tries to warm her up, Han and Leia discuss Obi Wan's beyond the grave message and whether or not it is worth following.
> 
> Like? Remember to send comments and Kudos, it feels the Author's motivation.


	2. in the cold dark night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuck in a winter storm and forced to camp as Han desperately tries to warm her up, Han and Leia discuss Obi Wan's beyond the grave message and whether or not it is worth following.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're hitting the ground running aren't we? Well it's only a bigger roller coaster from here! Also thanks everyone for your love and Kudos! 
> 
> Special thanks to Tegan for Betaing. 
> 
> WARNING: This character will contain a bit of disturbing imagery from a nightmare. Please proceed to reading with Caution! 
> 
> Also I highly recommend you listen to the Song "Unsteady" By X Ambassadors fits the mood of this chapter greatly! And now for the scene Skysolo shippers are haunted about not having in canon with a Hanleia flare!

Warmth.

That was the first thing Leia felt when she opened her eyes. Next was the feeling of hands moving up and down her body, mapping out her skin. They were rough and huge, familiar. She knew those hands. They often touched her face and traced lazy circles on her bare spine as she lie in bed. They were often on her hips to prevent her from flying away when she made love to their owner. 

“Han?” Leia whispered. 

“Shh,” Han cooed in her ear. His fingers moving gently over the sides of her neck. “It’s okay….I’m here.”

Still tired from bracing the cold, her eyes moved to look around their surroundings. They were inside one of the large self heating insulated tents they had on base. The two of them were wrapped in blankets as they laid on an inflatable bed. 

Leia turned her eyes to the corner of the tent. Hers and Han’s clothing were in a pile. Her eyes went wide.

“Did we have sex?” she asked. She wouldn’t complain about it, anyway. They had consummated their marriage on Ord Mantell two years before. She already knew what his body felt like and how he felt inside her. It was one of her favorite feeling, but she would have rather been awake for it.

“In your condition?” Han exclaimed raising an eyebrow, “I may be a scoundrel darling, but I am not a cruel man. Any sudden movements could have decreased your heart rate.”

She felt Han adjust against her back, the coarse hair from his chest brushing against her skin. His warm hands moved to her breasts, moving in circular motions. She wondered it was to distract her from the winter storm that was blowing outside the tent, occasionally causing the walls of the tent to vibrate. But when the tremors in her body started to decrease she realized it was to warm her up.

“Then why are you almost fully naked?” Leia inquired.

“Something I learned in the academy about surviving cold weather,” he rested his chin on her bare shoulder before placing a small kiss on her neck, possibly also to warm her up, “You can share body heat to warm someone suffering from hypothermia. It’s working...you were shakin’ violently when I brought ya in here... now you’ve moved down to small tremors.”

“Oh and here I was thinking you just wanted an excuse to take my clothes off,” she murmured as she tipped her head up to give Han better access to her neck. His lips bestowed her neck with tiny kisses, setting her skin aflame every time they touched. 

“You did give me quite a fright though princess,” he whispered against her skin. His hands moved down to her inner thighs. They rubbed in vigorous motions, moving dangerously close to her core before moving away. She knew this wasn’t to tease her, it was to keep her warm. “I found you delirious and barely moving, had to put you inside my dead Tauntaun while I set up camp” Leia scrunched her face. Thank the Force she wasn’t conscious for that. “You were muttering somethin’ about Obi Wan….and Dagobah.”

Leia tired to lift her head but Han kissed a line down her neck again. She rested her head down onto the pillow below her and craned her neck as far as the position would allow her to gaze over at Han. She remembered what had happened before she fell unconscious.

Obi Wan came out of nowhere. From beyond the grave, and told her to go to Dagobah to learn from Yoda. Han had been more….how she could put this, _open_ with the idea with the Force existing in the three years of their union, but he still had doubts. Like at times when Leia told him that he had to be careful when they made love because of her heightened senses brought with the Force, he thought she was just sensitive. 

Seeing a full clear as day view of Obi Wan Kenobi coming back from the dead for a moment to tell her to go to Dagobah….would probably be one of the things he would be skeptical about. But the two of them were open with each other, she would not hide this from him. 

“I saw Obi Wan come to me in a vision while I was falling unconscious,” she leaned into Han’s back as she spoke. “he said to me...go to Dagobah to train with his old master Yoda.”

Han lifted his head for a moment and tilted his head. Suddenly Leia felt her body gently being turned to face him. Strangely, she thought this position was more productive in Han’s efforts to keep her warm. The warm skin of his broad and toned chest was pressed against hers, his long and muscular arms wrapped around her. She felt tiny but safe in his arms. 

“Let me guess,” Han muttered bumping his nose to hers, “you think it has merit.” 

Leia rested her hands against his chest. Her fingers, which had some feeling back from being under the blanket, started to trace patterns against the skin. She could hear his breath quicken. She could sense Han was becoming ignited by her touch but kept his composure, knowing her heart rate wouldn't handle a sexual encounter.

“Han, you know about the dreams I had that came true,” Leia sighed, “From seeing Luke’s capture by the Empire to the destruction of Alderaan...this dream has merit. I might as well follow it...even if I just go there alone for two minutes.”

Han never hesitated to answer. He placed a gentle kiss on her lips and whispered:

“You want to go to Dagobah...then I’ll follow you. Chewie and I have been fixing up the Falcon she could definitely make the trip.”

Leia looked into his eyes, it was almost as if she was transported back to the day she left Tatooine. They were the same eyes, bright and hazel, filled with love and devotion. She loved that look. Even in the cold she could feel her body become warm in their gaze. 

“You don’t have to,” she sighed.

“No….but I want to….no buts Leia...even if you took an X-wing out there, you know I’ll follow you anyway.” 

Leia took a deep breath and rested her head on his shoulder. Her nose brushing down the length of his neck. She quickly inhaled his scent. She could fight with Han asking him why he would follow her as per usual but she learned no matter what, no matter how much she would fight it, he was always going to follow her into danger.

And it frightened her. There was going to be a day where Han would get hurt and she would be too busy fighting to protect him. But at the same time, having him not far behind gave her some security knowing someone would protect her when she was too busy fighting to protect herself. 

After all, she had to admit Han going out here was a brash and stupid decision….but….had it not been for him she would have frozen to death. She wouldn’t be in his arms safe and somewhat warm. She sighed and placed a small kiss on his neck. Han hummed happily and rested the chin on the crown of her head. 

“You would follow me into the Nine Corellian Hells wouldn’t you, Han Skywalker Solo?” Leia murmured into Han’s skin.

“I followed you to this horrible planet didn’t I?” Han quipped. 

Leia only responded by laughing lowly and closing her eyes. She knew she would fall asleep soon but at least she was falling asleep not in the bitter freezing cold, but wrapped in warmth and love.

* * *

_She was running down a hallway. It seemed endless, triangular, dark, with lights overhead. The further she ran the more the end of the hallway seemed to be from her grasp. Suddenly she heard a sound._

_“LEIA!” it was Han screaming, he was in pain._

_The sound of Han suffering motivated her to get to her destination. She sprinted now. The end of the hallway wasn’t far from her grasp. She ran through the door bellowing through smoke, the sound of steam and mechanical breathing filled her ears._

_She expected it to be a room, but no she was outside. In a wooded area in the snow. X-Wings flew over her head, causing explosions all around her._

_“No…please...think of what you are doing…” it was Han’s voice again, “think of what your-”_

_The sound was cut off by the swish of a lightsaber cutting through the air. Leia ran as fast as her feet could carry her and was quickly accosted by a horrible sight. There was almost a lifeless body lying in the snow, hands bound, eyes covered with a black cloth._

_She ran to the figure’s side and gasped...it was Han._

_She winced and placed his head in her lap. He was barely breathing. Blood dribbled down his lip, his white shirt ripped, covered in blood and burnt from the lightsaber._

_“Hang on, Han….Hang on….” she whispered pulling down the blindfold. His hazel eyes were red and watery. Tears fell down his pale cheeks._

_“Leia, my darling,” Han whispered weakly, “....run.”_

_Before she could decipher what Han meant, she heard the sound of a lightsaber igniting behind her, turning her surroundings in a brilliant red. She turned, expecting to see Darth Vader, but it was someone else._

_A young man, wearing a mask and a cloak lifted a cross shaped lightsaber in the air. She reached for her lightsaber but it was too late...the red lightsaber went straight through her chest._

* * *

Leia never screamed when she had nightmares anymore, especially since this particular nightmare happened so frequently she didn’t know if it was one of her prophecy dreams or just residue from her worry that Han one day might get hurt, but her breath was quickened as she gasped for air, her heart was racing, and she had to turn her head and check if Han was okay. 

He was just asleep. He was still facing her eyes closed, his expression almost emotionless except for his mouth that twitched upwards into a small smile. She sighed and kissed his forehead. The dream had to be from the conversation about Dagobah, nothing more. 

Though she wished to figure out what it all meant.  
She sighed and buried her head in his neck again. One of the things she loved about having the Force was the little details about Han when he slept she picked up that helped her relaxed. She could hear the way he breathed, feel the way he twitched at times in his sleep and hear the sound of his soft heartbeat. It was like he was her own calming mechan-

Suddenly Leia heard it over the wind: the crunch of of snow. She became alert.

“Han wake up,” she whispered as she shook him awake violently. Han was a hard person to wake. There could be a war outside and Chewbacca could be wailing from a toothache and he’d still be asleep “there's something outside the tent.”

Han groaned and, not even opening his eyes, kissed her forehead gently.

“Just a few more minutes darling,” he grumbled, “I am having a good dream.” 

“HAN!” she yelled.

“Fine...fine...I’ll get up just give me a few seconds to-”

Han stopped talking when his eyes went wide, he quickly reached for his blaster. Leia could see at the corner of her eye, a shadow quickly moving towards the tent. It could be either another one of those creatures that took her coming to attack them. Or it could be someone from the search party.

Either way she had to be cautious. Her eyes too went to search for her lightsaber. Was she in any condition to fight? No, but knowing the full power of one of those monsters, Han couldn’t do it alone.

But she didn’t have time. The tent flaps opened, causing a cool burst of air to enter the once warm dwelling followed by the sight of a shadow. Han quickly fired his blaster. But the figure ducked.

“I am a bloody war hero and I am being shot at!” the figure yelled as she raised her hands, “don’t worry we come in peace..”

Leia took a deep breath and sighed in relief. It was Jyn Erso decked in a black winter coat with fur trimmings. She must have been leading a ground search with her Rogue team to find them in addition to the air.

“By the way glad you both didn’t…” Jyn paused as her eyes widened at the sight of the large pile of clothes at the corner of the tent, “Gods did you have sex?! I understand this tent was insulated but…I don’t think this is the place to have a romp.”

Leia looked down and realized she was almost completely naked. So maybe she was a bit more comfortable showing her….intimate areas to Jyn but where Commander Erso went, her merry band of Rebels, all of whom were men, would follow. Almost embarrassed, Leia quickly scrambled to cover herself with a sheet.

“I know the smell of sex,” Chirrut Imwe added in as he walked into the room. Leia could see Han getting up from the bed slowly and walking over to the pile of clothing, “there was none in here.” 

“Well thank you Jedi master Imwe,” Jyn said, picking up Han’s shirt and throwing at him, “anyway, we’ll call the ship to pick us up….and please for the love of the Force put some clothes on.”

Jyn walked out of the tent, grabbing Chritut by the arm as she did. Leia could hear the sound of her calling the overhead search party. Han put on his shirt and walked over to Leia and smiled.

“Do you think you could stand?” he asked in concern, “people who have hypothermia may not be able to stand straight for a while.”

“Let me try,” Leia answered.

She reluctantly pulled the blanket off her body fearing that she would be touched by a sharp pang of cold air. But surprisingly the tent had done its job. It wasn’t as warm as a typical room on Hoth with a heater on, but it was warm enough to have them both survive. She turned to the edge of the blow up mattress and put her feet to the ground. 

She took a moment to concentrate. If the hypothermia affected her, she needed to at least find her balance. She took a deep breath and rose to stand. But unfortunately Han was right, she was unsteady and wobbly in the knees. 

“Woah easy there, darling,” Han murmured as Leia almost collapsed. His large hands gently gripped her forearms. His fingers gently ran over the skin as a concerned smile lovingly formed on his lips. “I am going to help you get dressed though, think you can use that Force Voodoo thing of yours to get your clothes over here?” Leia didn’t even have to answer, her pile of clothing raised from the floor and fell at her contracted husband’s feet. “Thanks, darling.”

It was quiet as Han helped her into her clothing. Her eyes couldn’t help but remained fixed at the way he cared for her in her moment of weakness. Leia always loved when he took care of her, from cleaning her wounds, to holding her close when she was sad. Just to know the devotion and love he had for her sent something warm to the pit of her belly.

It was why she was so scared to lose him. Suddenly thoughts of the nightmare, the sound of Han screaming and his prone broken body played in her mind like a bad holofilm. Her body was not cold but something was stabbing in the pit of her chest like in the dream. She was getting a bad feeling.

No...it was probably the cold making her feel terror. It wasn’t one of her bad feelings...if it was she would know. 

“Hey, you alright?” Han asked as he zipped up Leia’s jacket. “You’re trembling again…I would say it's the cold, but you have that look….you had another nightmare didn’t you? You always look like that when you have one…” 

Leia turned her head away. Han knew about that particular frequent dream. She told him about it the third time she had it. He figured it was because Darth Vader, the man who killed Leia’s father, was still out there, probably knew who she was and was waiting to grab Han in retaliation and her dreams were just manifesting from that worry. There was no need to guess.

“It was the nightmare about me getting hurt and you getting stabbed isn’t it?” Han asked. Leia only nodded. He smiled and pulled her into a deep hug. His chin rested gently on her forehead. She listened to the sound of his heartbeat and breathing. It was the only thing keeping her steady. 

“Darling, first of all, as long as I am alive I won’t let anything happen to you….I would rather suffer than let Vader hurt you.” Leia winced at that, “Okay...shouldn’t have said that but you shouldn’t worry about me either...I’m a survivor….they could bury me alive and I will _still_ find my way back to you...Look at me.” he tilted her chin upwards, “Remember what I told you….Dart Bader wants you to be this way. We’re going to be fine, I promise. Now c’mere.” 

Han pulled Leia close once again and placed small reassuring kisses on her forehead. She let herself try to relax and let Han’s embrace keep her strong. For the most part it did. Han was right. Darth Vader wanted to make her feel terror no matter how far across the galaxy she was. He wanted her to be scared, now more than ever. And whenever Leia remembered that, she became composed once again.

But this time it was different. This time, though not strong as her other “bad vibes”, something small at the pit of her belly told her a terrible revelation.

Han was wrong, something bad _was_ going to happen. Yet maybe, if she was strong enough, if this Yoda trained her well in the Force, she could prevent it from happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man what is going to happen now! Keep on reading to find out! 
> 
> Next Up:
> 
> Mara Jade and Leia talk about Obi Wan's message from the grave as she recovers. Han,Luke and Chewbacca check out a strange signal which may put the whole entire rebellion in danger. 
> 
> Like? Remember to send comments and Kudos, it feels the Author's motivation.


	3. bouncing back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mara Jade and Leia talk about Obi Wan's message from the grave as she recovers. Han,Luke and Chewbacca check out a strange signal which may put the whole entire rebellion in danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the Kudos and love this was brought so far...
> 
> And no...this title is totally not from Agents of Shield -waggles brows-
> 
> Special thanks to Tegan for Betaing.
> 
> WARNING: There will be minor violence at the beginning of the chapter.

**_36 ABY_ **

“The cloaked man in the dream mother told you about...was that me?”

The prisoner didn’t answer, he just stared blankly at his captor. Didn’t want to offend him was the sense Ben picked up. 

“So, mother was dreaming of me...from the beginning,” Ben murmured reaching into his pocket, “I was destined to be evil long before I was born…figures.”

He pulled out a Cigarra from his pocket. Another nasty habit he gained since joining the First Order, but he knew he was going to need it listening to this damn story. He stood up for a moment and walked over to the prisoner. He reached over and pushed the button to engage the lightsaber.

The prisoner twitched as the brilliant red came to life. A wry smile came to Ben’s lips, he wasn’t surprised the old man still had some after effects seeing the thing that almost killed him. But it wouldn’t be used for stabbing….not yet.

Ben put cigarra through the red of the lightsaber, lighting it up. As he took a puff he reached to disengage it. The prisoner breathed in relief as Ben walked to his seat inhaling the drug deep once again before settling down.

“You know that’s not a healthy habit, Ben,” the prisoner said in surprising concern. Ben twitched. Sure, Ben had been the name he had since he was born but even now it sounded odd...foreign to him.

“That is not my name…” he murmured.

“What is it then, _Kylo Ren?”_ Ben scrunched his face. Even after all he had done without flinching, after he took delight at those who trembled at that name….even that...had begun to sound foreign to him. _“Ren?”_

Ben swallowed. Suddenly a voice, that had always been like a caress in his ear, the only one who said it who displayed that name with such love and devotion, a man he should be angry at but loved with the same ferocity as his father did for his mother before him.

_Hux, my darling Mitt._

But with that thought came rage, the reason he came here in the first place. 

“ONLY HUX IS ALLOWED TO CALL ME THAT!” Ben spat. 

The prisoner smiled and nodded, coming to a realization. 

“Ahh I see...this is about your boyfriend isn’t-”

Ben cut him off by raising his hand and obstructing his prisoner’s oxygen through the Force. The prisoner looked up in shock as he started choking..

“We are not here to discuss Armitage Hux….the story old man….continue…or I’ll kill you and you and I both know what happens if you were to die right now.”

“Well, let me breathe and I’ll continue.” Ben slacked his hand and took another deep puff. It was silent for a moment as the prisoner gasped for air. He looked up looking at his captor with a tiny twinkle of his survival instinct gleaming in his eye. “After Colonel Erso found us we were taken back to the base….”

**_3 ABY_ **

Leia thought being in the BACTA tank was hell. She almost objected to go but Han told her it was better for her to go in willingly then to go in kicking and screaming. Especially since it was for her own good. So she spent one half an hour in that thing, and yes, swimming around in liquid in her underwear for an hour wasn’t her idea of fun.

Han, however, seemed to enjoy it more from a distance. The moment she came out he said she looked like an underwater species he saw on his smuggling run called a Melodie. Humans with tails from Yavin 4, Kes had elaborated. 

But in the end she was glad for it. She was able to sit up in bed on her own, towel herself off, even brush her now shoulder length hair. Above all she felt like she did before getting lost in the snow, except for a few cuts that had yet to heal. The Med Droid said she would be out of here by tomorrow.

She finished brushing the last of her tangles in her hair when Han walked into the room with Chewbacca his faithful Wookiee in tow.

 _[**Glad you are back Leia**]_ Chewbacca growled. After three years, she finally was able to master what the Wookie was saying, half because Han would translate it to her, other half because of practice. _[**I can’t keep Han out of trouble as well as you can**]_

“I am not that hard to handle fuzzball,” Han scoffed as he sat on the edge of Leia’s bed.

 _[**I barely saved you from those religious fanatics before your wife came along**]_ Chewbacca barked again. _[**Which wouldn’t have happened if you heeded my warning not to dress as that cleric**]_

“Children behave…” Leia said gently, as if she was scolding two younglings in a schoolyard fight. Leia never had any siblings of her own. She knew Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen tried to give her cousins but it was never meant to be. But having Chewbacca sorta gave her the experience of having one. He definitely was protective like one and often said she was like family. “And Chewie thank you...I am glad to be back too.” 

Han slipped his hand under Leia’s chin. His eyes scanned her face for a moment his thumb gently brushed over the little cuts she had on her cheek that remained, particularly the longest that started from her upper lip and formed halfway up her cheek. 

“The BACTA did a good job of cleaning most of your cuts,” Han rumbled lowly in his gentle romantic baritone voice that sent shockwaves to the pit of her stomach and her core, “Got a few scrapes left but you are still as beautiful as ever my darling.” He emphasized this by kissing a gentle line up the length of her scar.

Leia closed her eyes and her breath quickened. He finished kissing a line up her jaw before stopping at her ear and whispering: “Chewie and I have the Falcon ready, _Min Larel._ ” Leia shuddered delightfully. It was _my love_ in his native language. He said it during gentle moments like this. “As soon as you recover we’ll go to Dagobah...I’ll put in our temporary leave request tonight, I am sure Luke will allow it.”

“You are so good to me,” Leia rumbled lowly with a smile leaning into his kisses, “just do me a favor...wait till I tell Mara what happened before you tell Luke we’re leaving for a bit. It would be better for her if she heard it from me than from someone else.”

Han nodded and moved his hand to brush over her face as his lips moved down the length of her cut again to kiss at the corner of her mouth. He was almost a breath away from her lips when the sound a throat clearing interrupted them. 

“You realize you can’t have sex with him in here,” it was Mara, slowly walking over to Leia’s side she sat on the opposite side of Han, “it wouldn’t be good for the patients.”

“I think we know that, Red,” Han grumbled. 

“Well, considering your frequent public displays of affection,” a new voice was added to the group. Leia lifted her head to see Luke walking into the room with a tray a pot of tea and a two saucers. “I understand Mara’s concern.” 

Luke made his way to Leia’s bedside and placed the tray down gently on her. Even after three years, she still got the strange yet wonderful feeling every time they embraced or Luke took care of her. But now at this point, Leia felt as though as if it were a sibling connection.

She would protect Luke in the same way she would protect Han, and he would do the same. She loved him but it was more platonic than anything. Luke didn’t seem to object to it at all. 

Luke revealed he had a sister. The Organas had adopted a daughter, Winter. She and Luke were practically best friends. She was the first one who knew he was joining the rebellion before following him herself. But she had not been heard from since the destruction of Alderaan. After three years, Luke found it safe to assume Winter was on the planet when it was destroyed. 

Leia seemed to replace that void for him. A role Leia took with pride.

“Mara and I were worried about you all night. We are glad you are safe,” Luke said as he poured a cup of tea for her and kissed her forehead. “Cassius Tea, my mother had horrible Moon Cycles which resulted in her fertility problems, she used to drink it at the start of her cycle to keep her energy up. It’s also recommended for good health.” 

Leia took a sip of her tea. She smiled as the warm liquid went down her throat. It was very good, fruity, with a hint of soothing mint, and warmed her up from the cold. 

“Anyway, Mara wished to speak with you alone,” Luke chimed with a grin, “and I need to borrow your husband for a moment….we picked up something and I know Han is good with helping us investigating it.”

Han looked at Leia in concern. There was some hesitation to leave her side, but Leia leaned over and kissed her contracted husband gently on the lips.

“I’m not going anywhere nerf herder,” she said winking at him, “I’ll be here when you get back.”

“I am holding you to that promise Leia my darling,” he whispered with another kiss before rising to his feet, “I love you.”

“Love you too.”

Leia watched as Han walked out of the Medbay with Luke. Chewbacca patted Leia on the head before following the two men. Mara didn’t even give her a moment to settle in before she got right to the point.

“So I felt an odd presence last night,” Mara uttered as she poured tea into her own mug, “My father was here on this planet. I feel you would know something about it?”

Leia sighed gripping onto handle of her tea. She wasn’t sure how Mara was going to take the news that she was going to stop taking lessons with her for a while and go to this Master Yoda. Especially since it was her father telling her to stop taking lessons from his child in order to achieve this.  
Leia knew if she was in Mara’s shoes she would be upset. It was basically her parent telling her she wasn’t good enough. 

On the other hand Mara fully understood that there was only so much she could teach Leia. Mara had training from her own father, but by the time he died at the hand of Darth Vader she would be considered “intermediate”. There was some skills she tried to teach her friend that not even she was able to perfect.

But Leia had to tell Mara the truth no matter how much it hurt…or possibly ruin their friendship. 

“Your father came to me last night...before I fell unconscious,” Leia sighed, “he said for me to go to Dagobah and train with Yoda.” Mara hummed and took a sip of her tea. No answer right away-not a good sign. “You’re mad at me aren’t you?”

Mara chuckled and looked up at Leia.

“Mad at you?” she responded, “I knew he was going to tell you to go to Yoda someday. Yes the more I practice, the better I perfect my skill but I am only mediocre compared to my father. And someone who has the Force flowing strongly through her, like you do, needs someone skilled to teach her they ways of a Jedi. Besides, there are so few of us Force sensitives left….if the Darkside is defeated and we are left we cannot be fighting with each other over petty jealousy. We need to work together.” Mara paused to take another sip of her tea. “Besides, I like you farmgirl, I couldn’t imagine being your enemy.”

Leia smiled and took a deep breath of relief. Mara was the only one who got what she was going through when it came to her force sensitivities...the last thing she wanted to sever that friendship over a command beyond the grave. 

“So are you going alone or is tall, dark and handsome coming with you?” Mara asked raising an eyebrow.

“He’s coming,” Leia sighed. She was still nervous about Han coming with her to Dagobah. The pressing feeling that something was going to happen to him because of how powerful she was and how others wanted to exploit that power for their own gain. 

“And I sense you are not happy about it?” Mara added tilting her head.

“I mean I am happy I have someone loving and supporting come with me….it’s just that….”

“Vader,” Mara simply said. Leia nodded her head taking a sip of her tea. It had become a bit colder since the conversation started, still had the smooth taste though. “It’s understandable, Darth Vader took a lot from you….your dad...your uncle….your first mentor….and with the importance of Han in your life, you fear Vader could take him too.” Leia nodded, Mara had hit the nail right on the head. “They often tell the Jedi not to fall in love and to have attachments because once you do...you begin to fear for their life and number one rule of being a Jedi, fear is the number one ticket to the darkside. But so many people broke the rule including your father and my father.”

Leia’s eyes widened at that. This was shocking information to hear. Obi Wan Kenobi seemed to be a man to follow all the rules to a science. But to find out the man broke one of the rules in the Jedi Code, it was almost shocking. 

“Your father was in love?” Leia gasped.

“Yeah. He said he had a crush on his master until his death,” Mara said with a nod, “I think he had a thing for your father too….but one woman stole his heart, her name was Satine. She was a Duchess…”

“Shut up.”

Mara laughed and nodded. It suddenly made sense to Leia why Obi Wan didn’t say anything when she came waltzing into his home with Han in tow if it was discouraged for Jedi to fall in love. Curious for more answers, Leia pestered further.

“Did he pursue it?” Leia asked.

Mara smiled and nodded. 

“They were together for a long time,” she continued, “but just when things were getting good, the Jedi Temple fell….she wanted to follow him to Tatooine but he was scared of what would have happened if Vader was to use her against him...so he let her go...he regretted it. Satine lived out the rest of her life alone, with one child out of wedlock...wouldn’t be surprised if it was father’s….but I couldn’t imagine the heartache each of them felt.” 

Leia frowned. Since joining the Rebellion, Han had a few brushes with death. She remembered one incident that almost cost Leia her life as well, where she had to rescue Han from a gang hoping to make a few bucks from the Empire. But even then, she never thought about leaving him. 

She couldn’t imagine a life without Han….but she couldn’t help but wonder if one day she would have to make that painful decision to leave him for his safety. Would he be able to live a life without her? Would he go back to his smuggling ways? Would he settle down and find someone who would fill the void she left? Or would Leia have to hide in the deepest and darkest part of the galaxy, because Han would tear the galaxy apart to find her?

Leia only hoped there wouldn’t come a day that she wouldn’t find out. But there was a nagging and terrible feeling that there may come a day where that answer would come.

“I admit there were times I thought about leaving Luke,” Mara sighed breaking her from her thoughts, “you know because of who I am and who my father was. I thought he would be my downfall, my turn to the darkside….but I couldn’t leave him either. It’s his strength and resilience even in the face of tragedy that keeps me on my feet in the face of my own personal tragedies. Just the one thing you learn when you fall in love is...if you find someone who loves you as passionately as a burning fire and they love you back...it’s worth the risk.”

Leia took Mara’s hand and squeezed it tight. She was right. There was always going to be that risk of losing Han, but if she gave up the wonderful thing she had because of fears of what Vader would do…..that would be a way of letting him win wouldn’t it?

“You’re right Mara,” Leia said with a smile, “you are always wise, which is why I enjoyed having you as my teacher. Which reminds me...why don’t you come with me? Yoda can teach you too.” 

“I would, but I can’t,” Mara’s answer was unhesitant and quick, “it is your destiny to go to Dagobah and it’s my destiny to stay and help Luke. But I will be expecting you to teach me what Yoda had taught you.”

Leia reached forward and poured herself another batch of tea. She raised her cup and looked to Mara and smiled.

“Done deal.”

Mara then raised hers in tandiem.

“To our future.”

The two ladies chinked their cups together. There was some uncertainties and doubts Leia had concerning the risks, but she could feel a change in the wind. Hopefully with her training she would be able to fight the darkness when her fears and her doubts would manifest into something real.

* * *

“So you brought me out here because you think there may be an Empire signal being broadcast,” Han said, pulling his winter coat closer towards him. To be honest the former smuggler often tried to avoid going out here in this frozen hell unless ordered, but at least there wasn’t a kriffing blizzard.

Luke nodded as he adjusted his binocular scanner. To be honest the kid could have done this himself, but Han had a feeling in his gut. Luke often pulled him away in the guise of “important missions” but end up doing everything himself because there was ulterior purpose of dragging his friend along. This was meant to be more of a friendly chat, either regarding romantic advice or just for the hell of talking.

“Yes I did,” Luke replied, “and for another reason. Since you are as of now the only one of us who are married-until Cassian finally proposes to Jyn.”

Han furrowed his brow. He knew what Luke was about to ask-he didn’t need the damn Force to tell him.

“Not you too kid..” he groaned.

Luke put down his binoculars and tilted his head at his friend.

“First of all I am twenty two years old, same age as your wife. I don’t know why you call me ‘kid’ still,” Luke began, folding his arms, “second of all, Mara Jade Kenobi and I had been courting each other for three years now, so my proposal was something you should have seen coming. Third, why should it be a big deal? You love Leia and say everyday you are married to the most incredible woman in the universe!”

“I do love Leia...If you put a gun to my head and said give up the Falcon or give up Leia...I’d kiss that ship goodbye.” Han had to stop himself because if he even began to describe the love he had for his darling Leia, he’d be talking for hours.

In a life full of mishaps and screwups, being bound for life to Leia was the only good thing to come out of it so far. One of his greatest joys was waking up next to her and see the smile on her face before she kissed him. She was his sun, his moon and his stars. She taught him what happiness really meant and, gods, the fact she loved him despite of who he used to be...just made him love her more.

She was everything he wanted, but it was just…that one thing that hung over it that tainted this beautiful thing.

“Then why are you so irritated I am about to propose to Mara?” Luke asked.

Han sighed deeply looking ahead at the wasteland of snow.

“You know Leia and I just started talking about having children right?” Han sighed. Luke nodded. He, Kes, Chewbacca and Mara were the only ones who knew that the matter was being discussed. “Well, we made an arrangement with Kes that once every couple of weeks we have Poe over for dinner. Smart kid he is. Anyway one day Leia was late from a mission…and the kid sits on my lap and tells me that his father told him about how his parents met. And it was such a wonderful story, but then when he turned to ask me how I met Leia…I froze.”

“Because the first time you and Leia met was when Jabba betrothed you to her.” Han nodded. “You are happy you are with her but you are sad you didn’t get the freedom to find her by chance and ask to marry her because you wanted to, not because you had to.”

Han looked down to his feet, biting his lip.

“One day, Luke, I am going to have a son or a daughter,” he muttered, raising his head , “they are going to ask me about how I met their mother, they are going to ask me about our wedding and what am I going to to tell them? We met in a stuffy palace when a fat slug told us we were betrothed and then married in the living room of a moisture farm? I mean, yeah, we ended up loving each other…but….”

“Why don’t you marry her….for real?” Luke asked with a smile, “Have a real wedding. I can get Mon Mothma to officiate. I know it won’t change the fact that you came together on an arrangement….but asking her...to marry her after everything you two been through can give you that control.” Luke wrapped his arm around Han’s shoulders, “When have I ever steered you wrong, old buddy?”

Han turned his head and smiled at Luke. He was right. On contract terms, the former smuggler and Leia were married. But on official terms their union had yet to be sealed. At least asking Leia to have an official wedding can give him back some of that power, after all…..she would probably like the idea-

Suddenly a growl from Chewie interrupted him from his thoughts. Luke and Han looked at each other and ran over to where the Wookie was standing. A probe droid popped its head up from the snow embankment. It had to be from the Empire. Han raised his blaster hoping to destroy it, but it exploded.

“Damn it,” Han grumbled as he turned his head over to Luke, “it’s a good bet the Empire knows we’re here.”

Luke furrowed his brow as he sighed deeply.

“This only means one thing,” he said as Han turned his head to face Luke, “we must order an evacuation….immediately.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the hell is going on with Hux and Kylo? Something Hinky I bet!
> 
> Meanwhile gotta love the bromance that is developing here. It's awesome right? 
> 
> Next Up:
> 
> The evacuation begins on Hoth, a third member joins Leia and Han's trip to Dagobah and Leia decides to help hold back the Empire before leaving. 
> 
> Like? Remember to send comments and Kudos, it feels the Author's motivation.


	4. time and preperations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The evacuation begins on Hoth, a third member joins Leia and Han's trip to Dagobah and Leia decides to help hold back the Empire before leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the Kudos and love this was brought so far...
> 
> And no...this title is totally not from Agents of Shield -waggles brows-
> 
> Special thanks to Tegan for Betaing.

Leia had two options once the evacuation order was given out, she could have flown out immediately with Han to Dagobah or at least aide the Rebellion to hold back the Empire. Leia decided it was a better idea to go help her friends, after all she could be gone for a while. After putting her flight uniform she made her way out into the hangar bay. 

She could see various people scrambling and getting ready to go. Jyn’s band of merry rebels were in the corner packing up their ship. Jyn and Cassian stood in front. Cassian was in his flight uniform, locked in embrace with Jyn. 

“You don’t have to come back in one piece, but please come back alive,” Leia heard Jyn say to him. Jyn lifted her hand and Leia saw a shiny ring on her finger. She couldn’t help but smile and sigh happily, “I will be really pissed to know the day after I got engaged my fiancee got himself killed by the Empire.”

“Don’t worry, _Mi Amor_ ,” Cassian said, moving forward to kiss Jyn, “I got something to fight for now….I’ll see you soon.” He gave her one gentle kiss before walking away. He spotted Leia and smiled. “I guess I’ll be seeing you in the air, Miss Skywalker Solo.”

Leia saluted as he walked off. She literally sprinted to Jyn and lifted her hand that was adorned with the ring.

“When did this happen?” Leia asked, her eyes widening in excitement. 

“Last night,” Jyn responded, “obviously with all the chaos we don’t know when the wedding is going to be or if we’re going to even have something big. But hopefully soon…so your husband tells us you are not meeting us at the rendezvous for a while due to a personal matter. I hope you will be at least be able to come.”

Leia smiled sadly. She knew she wasn’t going to be training with Yoda forever. Eventually she would go back to the rebellion, but still she had more friends here than she ever did on Tatooine. She was going to miss them. But she looked at it in another way, when she did come back she would be more powerful and be able to help her friends better than she did before.

“Of course I wouldn’t miss it for anything,” Leia beamed, squeezing Jyn’s hand, “I am so excited for you..and obviously if you need tips on married life, I may not be with you for a while but you could always call me.”

“Will do!” Jyn responded with a smile, “anyway I would chat more but I leave Bodhi hanging for another minute with the flight preparations he’s going to have a meltdown….see you soon, Leia.”

“You too, Jyn.”

Leia walked over towards the Falcon where Han was standing waiting for her. She knew they had to make their escape plan because she wasn’t leaving just yet, something Han wasn’t going to be thrilled about. But he knew her well, she wasn’t going to pick up and leave without helping her friends and he wasn’t going to leave without her. 

His eyes scanned up her uniform and shook his head. He knew he wasn’t going to be able to talk her out of it. He never did but there were times she could hear him through the Force trying to talk himself out of it. She could hear him now. Just let her, she heard him say, it’s not your decision to make. So he sighed and took both her hands into own pulling her near. 

There was a small gap between them as Han bent down to kiss her forehead. His thumbs moved in a steady circular direction on the inside of her palms. His hands were rougher than usual, must have been making the final preparations on the Falcon. 

“So what’s the plan,” he whispered against her skin, causing a delightful shiver down her spine, “do I wait for you in here? Should I take my ship outside?”

“There’s a group of X-Wings hidden in the back, they will be traveling off to Base as a group,” Leia said back. There was always a sense of calm when Han gave her his pre mission affections. It's because it reminded her what she was fighting for. “Meet me back here….but please if you are spotted, I want you to fly out of here as fast as you can...Takodana is in between Dagobah and Hoth….I’ll meet you at Maz’s.”

Han frowned slipping his hand under her chin and tilting Leia’s head up to meet his gaze. There was concern, a hint of fear though he didn’t want to show it.

“I can’t just leave you here darling,” he sighed.

Leia rested her hand against Han’s face. Her fingers brushed down over the stubble. He had a bit more scruff than usual, but it was a look that seemed to fit him. 

“Han, I know you would fight and protect me in any way you can,” Leia murmured to him, “but we must face with the reality. I am a target for Darth Vader. If he finds out who you are and your importance to me….he will take you...he will torture you….and use you to hurt me….and gods, Han….if anything were to happen to you….” she paused and curled fingers over his cheek, “we may not even to worry about this, but please Han….if Vader spots you….take Chewie and go, got it, Hotshot?” 

Han didn’t answer. Knowing the gravity of his wife’s words, he pulled Leia closser. His lips fluttered against hers, in a deep yet gentle kiss. It wasn’t an lingering act of affection or a chance stolen moment it was a promise.

“Alright, _min larel_ , “ Han breathed against her lips, “but only if I have to.”

“Only if you have to,” Leia repeated. 

She deepened the kiss. Her hand slithered behind to reach into his hair, her fingers brushing through the soft locks. It was a ritual of hers now every time she went on a mission. She memorized the details of him, if she found a moment where she was stressed and discouraged she would turn to Han and everything she loved about him and found the strength to keep going.

This was no exception, in these dark times with the threat of Vader lingering over their heads. She needed that light and that strength more than ever. 

“EWWW!” A voice suddenly cried out from the crowd, “they are giving each other cooties!”

Leia stepped back from Han and turned her head. There was little Poe Dameron walking hand in hand with his father Kes. The two of them were making their way towards the _Falcon._

“Poe _mi Hijo_ ,” Kes responded, “There are no such things as cooties…Wedge made that up because he didn’t want to admit he’s dating Biggs…after three years.” he paused to look up at Han and Leia. “Hello to my favorite married couple on this base…I have a favor to ask.”

Leia looked at what Kes was holding in his other arm. It was two bags, packed and ready as if he was leaving for an overnight trip. Between the bag and little Poe standing beside him, without even needing The Force, she figured out what Kes was going to ask.

“Luke did tell you Han and I were not meeting you at the Rendezvous point right away?” Leia quipped, “I mean don’t get me wrong….we love Poe….it’s just if he’s with us you probably won’t see him for weeks.” 

“Which is precisely why I am asking you to watch Poe for however long you are gone,” Kes responded. “First, I am the one who is personally escorting Prince Luke and Mara, knowing that it’s more likely they are going to fire at us because of my passengers. I’ll feel better knowing if something happens, Poe is safe. Second...Poe spent his whole life around war spending time away would be good for him. And third...he demanded he’d go with his ‘Uncle Han and Aunt Leia’.’” 

Leia looked up at Han and wrapped her arm around his waist. Her tiny hand moving up and down his hip. He couldn’t help but look down and smile as the fingers traced the contours of his ribs. 

“I’m fine with it,” Leia said with a nod, “But it’s the Captain’s final decision.”

“PLEASE UNCLE HAN!” Poe asked, bouncing.

Han looked down at the smiling child before turning to Leia. Honestly if there was a reason that her husband wanted kids it was because of Poe Dameron. The boy was young and full of life. Sometimes Leia would come into the living quarters of the Falcon and find Han spinning Poe around making fighter noises. It was like the former smuggler was a completely different person around children. Softer...gentler, more playful. She only hoped it would continue when she and Han had children of their own.

“How could I say no to that face,” Han chuckled reaching down to ruffle Poe’s curly black hair. He squeezed Leia’s hand before saying lowly, “Besides…if we successfully have a kid in our quarters for a couple of days…maybe...we could start.” Han turned back to Poe and Kes and grinned. “Alright Poe can lodge with us...If we do find what we need on Dagobah and you miss him, I’ll give you the coordinates.”

“Yay!” Poe cheered. 

“Awesome!” Kes beamed, “I’ll meet you in the ship Han and tell you everything you need to know about Poe and his daily care regimen...I’ll see you at briefing Leia!”

Leia smiled as she watched Poe and Kes descend up the ramp to the Falcon. Once the two Dameron men had disappeared from her sight, she turned to face Han once again. His fingers returned to stroke her face this time to gently lift her face up towards his.

He looked down for a moment and smiled. 

“I guess this is the part where I wish you luck and tell you to come back safe,” Han murmured, “I know you usually do….but I always hated parting with you when danger was abound.”

Leia moved to the tips of her toes, wrapping her arms around him. She felt Han’s hands on her waist to keep her steady. They kissed again this time gentler, very light almost like the flutter of a heart beat. As quick as their lips touched, Leia pulled away. But her embrace wasn’t gone. Her nose gently bumped against his.

“Don’t worry Hotshot,” Leia whispered breathy, “whether it’s Takondona or here….I’ll be back in your arms in less than 12 parsecs.”

Han chuckled and kissed her forehead. 

“Counting on it,” He said before pulling back knowing he couldn’t keep her longer when there was so little time prepare. He took her hands, “make me proud darling,...I love you.”

Leia squeezed his hands tight. A promise, a declaration. They would be together soon.

“I know.”

Han kissed her hand one last time. It was soft enough to barely feel it, but with Leia’s Force heightened senses picked it up almost detailed, wind chapped lips against her skin and rough fingers beneath her palm. As quick as it came it left. With all the fear rushing through her veins from Darth Vader she almost didn’t want to let go...but she had to...there were wars to fight.

She stepped back, keeping her eyes steadily on him. She always did this before she left. Leia wanted to see if there was some sign, some hint he was in danger. But as she got to the door, still seeing his admiring gaze upon her, she felt nothing. Not a hint of warning or danger….just calm.

Leia smiled and took a deep breath of relief. Han was safe….for now.

* * *

“All troop carriers will assemble at the north entrance,” Luke said as he stood at the front the small gathered crowd. Jyn stood to his right listening intently. Mara was at his left arms folded, occasionally turning and smiling to Leia as Luke spoke, “The heavy transport ships will leave as soon as they're loaded. Only two fighter escorts per ship. The energy shield can only be opened for a short time, so you'll have to stay very close to your transports.”

Biggs, who stood next to Leia, cleared her throat.

“Two fighters against a Star Destroyer?” she asked skeptically.

“The ion cannon will fire several shots to make sure that any enemy ships will be out of your flight path,” Luke responded, “When you've gotten past the energy shield, proceed directly to the rendezvous point. Understood?”

“Understood,” The group responded in almost unison. 

“Good,” Luke said. There was not any fear and anxiousness in his voice. In fact, the small smile that graced his lips almost every moment of everyday, remained fixed on his face. Leia shook her head in wonder. She often wondered how Luke could handle so much and yet remain optimistic and brave in the possible face of defeat. Then again if Leia learned one thing, the morale of the leader affected the morale of the group. Being a leader and the sole royal left from Alderaan, there was no time to be scared, only to be brave. “Good luck and may the Force be with you!”

The group began to split apart and move and different directions. Biggs grabbed Leia by the arm and began to pull her away. Her long time friend was eager to work with her finally because despite they spent plenty of time outside the rebellion, they never worked together. Either they weren’t on the same mission or by the time one of them asked for a partner, they were off somewhere else. Since Leia didn’t have any bad apparitions this time when Biggs asked to be her partner, she was happy to work with her friend. 

However before they managed to break apart from the group, she felt Luke tap her on the shoulder. 

“Leia, may I talk to you for a minute,” he asked, Mara stepped next to him, rubbing his shoulder.

“Of course,” Leia responded. She turned her head to Biggs and smiled, “Biggs get the ship ready. I’ll meet you there as soon as I finish the conversation with Prince Luke.”

“Alright Buddy,” Biggs exclaimed with a salute as she stepped off.

There was still hustling and bustling going around the hanger. But the small area where Leia, Luke and Mara stood seemed surprisingly quiet. Maybe because the Force picked up this was going to be the last time the three of them were going to see each other a while. While Leia knew as soon as she finished her training, she and Han would return to the Rebellion...still it was an odd feeling.

Just as Han had been an integral part of her journey, Mara and Luke were as well. There was never a time the four of them were apart for more than two weeks. To know they would not have the constant presence she was used to….was something she knew she was going to have to get used to. 

“I just wanted to thank you for all you have done for the Rebellion,” Luke said, reaching over to squeeze her hands, “and to wish you luck for your next endeavors.”

Leia sighed. Han had told Luke they were going to Dagobah as she was getting ready in the med room. The poor man had lost so much in his perilous journey to free the republic of the Empire’s tyranny. Luke must have perceived her leaving as another such loss, even if she wasn’t taken by the greedy hands of death.

Mara then leaned over and kissed Luke on the cheek. When she pulled back she whispered, “Honey, she’s coming back she’s just training on Dagobah! She’ll only be gone a little bit!” 

“So you are not leaving for good?” Luke asked. Leia nodde. Suddenly, the look on his face and the tone of his voice changed, “Oh, that’s great! Because seriously I don’t think the atmosphere would be the same without you and Han.” 

Leia couldn’t help but chuckle as she reached forward and squeezed Luke’s shoulder. 

“Don’t worry there is a possibility what we’re checking out is indeed a wild whomp rat chase,” Leia chimed, “we could be back quicker than we left but as I told Jyn, Han and I will have the coms open, if you need us we’ll be there.”

“I’ll keep your word on that.” Luke paused and pulled Leia into a big hug. Through the Force it conveyed love and emotions, and of course hope. Hope for her future, hope for her safety of course to her successes. “Stay safe and keep in touch.”

“You too and take care of Mara.” 

Luke nodded as they pulled back. Leia then walked over to Mara, her best friend and first teacher in the ways of the Force. Leia held Mara for a decent amount of time. Enough to tell her she was going to miss her but not enough to say that this was goodbye. 

Even if she tried, Leia would find her way back here. Besides Aunt Beru, these people were practically her family. 

They let go but Mara held her forearms for a good minute.

“You remember our deal, farmgirl,” Mara quipped with a smile, “you teach me what Yoda taught you!”

“And I won’t back down on that promise!” 

Leia gave them one last smile as she turned and walked around to go back to her ship. There was a wave of excitement on her face as she walked, not sorrow. 

It was because she knew by the time she got back, she would no longer be Leia the Padawan, but Leia the Jedi Knight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're off getting off to the good stuff.
> 
> Next Up:
> 
> After the Battle of Hoth, Han and Leia leave for a quick pit stop at Takadona in which Maz Kanata welcomes them with open arms. 
> 
> [that's right guys Maz will be making appearence. We will also be skipping going into detail for the Battle of Hoth it will be elaborated more in the Rogue One Spin Off series which will be coming in december.....after the movie comes out]
> 
> Like? Remember to send comments and Kudos, it feels the Author's motivation.


	5. the journey begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Battle of Hoth, Han and Leia leave for a quick pit stop at Takadona, however the Journey out isn't easy as they must escape TIE FIGHTERS and Star Destroyers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait I lost muse for a bit. But meeting Carrie Fisher recently brought my muse back! So I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Just a warning there will be an abbreviated version of the Battle of Hoth in this story as it will be fully elaborated in the upcoming Rogue One Spinoff in the Legendary Heroine Verse, the project is slatted to begin after the release of Rogue One once I know a bit more about the characters.
> 
> Enjoy the last few bits of fluff we have left before its angst city!.
> 
> Special thanks to Taylor [beautymadeherthink/Friskynotebook] for being a temporary substitute Beta while Tegan is on Hiatus and for everyone who commented and loved! 
> 
> Friendly Reminder: Mara Jade is based on the appearence of Chloe Bennet with Red Hair [Her Older Appearence will be Played by Ming Na Wen], Kes Dameron is based off the Appearence of Lin Manuel Miranda [His Older Appearence will have the Same Casting as Lin pulls off playing a man in Fifities in Hamilton XD], and Biggs who is Rule!63ed is based off the appearence of WIlla Holland [Her Older Appearence will be Framke Janessen. For Reference on Young!Poe I am basing the appearence of Malachi Barton and a Younger!Tyler Possey [Obviously once he gets older, Oscar Isaac will be playing his adult version]

**36 ABY**

“So Leia went to fight battle of Hoth raged as I waited for her . . . I don’t how long it went . . .” the prisoner continued with his story. “I stood out there in the cold, for probably hours waiting to see if Leia came and she—”

“You are not going to tell me what happened on the Battle of Hoth?” Ben asked raising an eyebrow.

The prisoner made a long and deep heave.

“You are rushing me through this story, Kid.” He sighed and furrowed his brow. “Which means you want the quick abbreviated version. Which I am not going to get through if you keep interrupting me.”

Ben took another puff of his cigarra as he leaned back in his seat.

“I apologize . . .” he murmured. “Continue.”

“As I was saying . . .”

**3 ABY**

“Come on, darling, come on,” Han said as took out his binoculars and looked out into the battle ahead of him. He stood on top of the _Falcon_ to get a better view. They were ready to go as soon as Leia arrived. Poe was strapped in his booster seat behind his and Chewie’s seats in the cockpit with a toy fighter to keep him occupied. Leia’s droid Artoo was there too, thought it would be useful to have him around incase something went wrong. The engines were running.

He was ready to go at a moment's notice. But still there was a sense of nervous energy as he watched. The Empire’s weaponry was advanced, these walking robots the size of ships came inching towards them. They toppled fighters to the ground. Han held his breath every time he saw an explosion, wondering if Leia was on one of those ships.

The nervous energy increase when the fighters started flying back despite taking out two of those walkers. Each came, each went followed by soldiers scrambling to their fighters and bolting off. Han counted and paid close attention to who was arriving back onto the base. But when the last fighter came in Han held his breath.

“Come on, please be Leia,” he said.

His heart began to race when Bodhi Rook and Baze Malbus came out of the last fighter. His breathing quickened. Having Leia not here meant only one of two things: Leia had crashed or she was dead. No . . . She couldn’t, she would have at least communicated to him one last time. Han noticed Baze and Bodhi walked past his side to Jyn where she and Chirrut were patiently waiting for Cassian Andor. His ship had yet to arrive as well. The smuggler looked down at the small group.

“Hey!” he called down. “Have any of you seen Leia?”

In almost unison the small group gathered below his ship looked up at Han. 

“Yeah,” Bodhi said, “Leia and Biggs’ ship crashed.” 

Han took a sharp breath. 

“Don’t worry, Leia is alright. Biggs broke her leg, she and Cassian—whose ship went down as well—are helping her back.”

“WITH THOSE DAMN THINGS!” Jyn growled. “I swear by the Force if he gets crushed!”

“We don’t have to worry!” Baze’s voice added. “Look.”

Han ran back to where he was standing before and took out his binoculars. In his view, he saw three people inching their way towards the group. Han pushed the zoom to get a better detail of the people. He took deep breath of relief. 

There she was . . . Leia.

* * *

Leia was glad Cassian had spotted them when their ship had crashed—she didn’t think she would have been able to carry Biggs back here. At least at the speed Cassian was going as he carried in young pilot in a bridal tow, they could make it to the ships faster. Leia ran at their side. Her hand gripped tightly at the hilt of the lightsaber in case there was any ground attacks.

Gods, they had lost epically, to the point Riekeen had to call a retreat. She only hoped either The Empire didn’t reach where Han was waiting for her, or at least he picked up and left with Poe and Chewbacca. But seeing the _Falcon_ ahead of her as the three of them ran to the base with still-intact fleet told her Han was safe for now. 

“It sucks you have to chase this Yoda thing on Dagobah,” Biggs said between a laugh and a wince of pain. “Who’s gonna help me next time I get into trouble?”

Leia turned to Biggs and smiled. At least the woman was keeping her humor despite being in pain.

“First off, I won’t be gone for long,” Leia chuckled. “Second . . . I am sure between Cassian over here and your boyfriend—”

“If you could call it that,” Biggs interrupted. “He is still denying it. Going as far as telling Poe he didn’t want to be with me ‘cause I had cooties!”

“Not what I am seeing from here,” Cassian said looking ahead. 

In the distance Wedge Antilles ran down to meet the three of them like a shot from a blaster. As soon as Leia blinked, he was standing there taking Biggs from Cassian. 

“I have legs, I can walk!” Biggs cried out.

“Not today you can’t!” Wedge responded. “I am taking you to Dr. Catrona! She has a medbay waiting on board.”

“Asshole,” Biggs muttered before turning to Leia and looking over Wedge’s shoulder. “I’ll see you soon buddy!”

“You too!” Leia called out.

Cassian patted Leia on the back and gave her a small smile. 

“Call me as soon as you and Han land safely on Takondona, okay?” he asked.

“Of course. You, Jyn, and the team stay safe!” 

Cassian saluted as he made his way over to Jyn, who pounced in his arms as soon as they set eye contact before running to their ship. Leia looked ahead of her and started walking towards the _Falcon_. Despite not being attacked yet, the x-wing fighters and last of the group scrambled to get in the air and off the planet. 

She couldn’t help but wonder if Luke, Kes, and Mara got off the planet in time. She prayed they did with all chaos and fighting—it might have been difficult to navigate out of here. She wouldn’t know what she would do if something were to happen to them and she wasn’t there to protect them.

Suddenly the sound of a ship busted her from her thoughts. She looked up towards the sky and noticed a carrier whizzed passed her head. She closed her eyes for a moment and focused her gaze to what was going on the ship. Her mind’s eye gave her a clear picture of what was happening. 

Luke and Kes were sitting in the pilots seats, working on the controls of the ship. Mara sat behind Luke, holding him close. C3PO was there too, looking wildly as they flew past the battle. 

_“You learn something new every day,”_ Kes said as his eyes kept focused on the rapidly changing atmosphere. _“Didn’t know royals were allowed to fly ships.”_

_“We weren’t,”_ Luke replied. 

Mara smirked at the realization that the Last Prince of Alderaan wasn’t as good and pure as he made himself out to be. 

_“I got lessons behind Father’s back . . .Oh, I still vividly remember the look on his face when he found out . . . I think he almost had a heart attack . . . I mean, he let it go eventually—though I could imagine his hair turning gray at the thought of me flying in the middle of a battle.”_

The whole cargo ship let out a chunk of laughter as the ship entered into space. Leia took a deep breath in elation. Her friends were safe. 

She began to walk back to the _Falcon_. But before she could move another step, Han ran over to her and pulled her close. She could hear his heartbeat racing miles per minute. She rested her hands on his forearms. She could feel him shaking beneath her fingertips, and it wasn’t from the cold.

“I was so worried,” he said, kissing her gently before lifting her chin. His eyes carefully scanned if she had any cuts or bruises that had formed during the crash. “Are you okay? Are you hurt?”

Leia opened her mouth to respond. She expected to feel warmth, love, and that same little flutter in her stomach every time Han had touched her. But not now. Now there was something else.

_Cold. Horror. Fear._

And then she heard it . . . That awful sound above the explosions and ships flying away. That familiar sound she heard in her dreams . . . Mechanical breathing.

Darth Vader wasn’t here, but he was coming—and if they didn’t move now they would be captured and . . . He would turn her to Dark Side and Han, he would be a pawn in that. No, she wouldn’t let that happen.

“Darling?” Han asked

“We need to go,” Leia responded quickly. 

She grabbed his hand and started pulling him towards the _Falcon._ Her intuition was right. The moment they started moving, there was explosion that broke down the door to the take off area of the x-wings. She could see Han reaching for his pocket to grab his blaster.

But thankfully, as the stormtroopers came into area, they made it up the ramp of the _Falcon._ Their hands were still gripped as Han pushed a button with his free hand to push the ramp back into place, before flipping a few switches causing the low rumble of the engine to become louder. 

He must have kept the ship running in case they needed a quick escape. 

“Is everyone strapped in and ready to go?” Han asked as they ran through the leisure room of the _Falcon._ “We’re about to—CHEWIE!”

Leia put her hand over her mouth and tried to control her laughter at the sight. She had to admit, even with the circumstances and chaos going on outside, it was an amusing sight. Chewbacca, R2-D2 and Poe were surrounding dejarik table. Poe sat on Chewbacca’s lap, looking intently at the board. 

_“[*What? He was getting restless,*]”_ Chewbacca growled, _“[*Younglings can’t sit for that long without something entertaining. And you heard Kes, Poe has problems with being antsy*]”_

Leia watched as one of what was probably one of Poe and Chewbacca’s game pieces throwing one of Artoo’s pieces off the board.

“YEAH!” Poe exclaimed, raising his hands in the air. “THEY CALL ME POE DAMERON THE KING OF DEJARIK!” 

Han shook his head.

“Keep him entertained. Leia and I will fly the ship to Takaondona,” he ordered, pointing at his long-time first mate. 

Chewbacca opened his mouth to growl. 

“Don’t do that, Chewie. I’ll let you fly the ship to Dagobah. I promise!” 

_[*You better keep that promise*]_ Chewbacca roared again.

Leia felt Han tug her into the cockpit. There was obviously no time for quick bantering. They both sat in the navigator chairs and strapped themselves in at almost perfect unison. Han was pushing a few switches as the engines around them started to become louder. 

As each second passed, Leia grew more worried. She wondered if they would get out in time—her fears grew as she sensed the stormtroopers comin in at all angles. She wondered if Vader was among them. She wondered if he would take one good look at the ship and know she and Han were in there.

Suddenly, Leia felt Han’s hand slip into her own. Half it she could feel he was just as frightened at the uncertainty as she was. The other half of it was to comfort her. But she was glad for it, the familiar feeling of his large calloused thumb brushing over the ridges of her tiny hand gave her some ease. There was some light in this otherwise chaotic situation.

“Ready, darling?” Han asked.

Leia didn’t answer him. She only squeezed his hand gently and looked out ahead of her. 

“Punch it,” Han said sternly.

Leia pushed the button to the _Falcon_ and the familiar sensation of the ship soaring into space rushed through her body and her chest. She didn’t know if time was passing quickly or she was eager to get out of here and not be caught by Vader and the band of stormtroopers that rushed behind him. But before she could even blink, the familiar vastness of white was gone and the endless view of space filled her eyes.

She hoped to be feel peace but instead, she felt something else cold. She squinted her eyes and there she saw them . . . Star Destroyers. One, two, gods, three. Her hand squeezed Han’s tighter. 

“Don’t worry, darling, we’ll get out of this,” Han murmured to her quietly. “We just need to fly the ship away from the star destroyers and go into lightspeed.” 

Leia opened her mouth, but there was a large bang and the ship rocked. She closed her eyes for a moment and pictured what could be following them. Four TIE fighters, coming at all angles. 

“And quickly . . . make sure the deflector shields are up.”

Leia reached forward and adjusted one of the levers. As she did, she saw Poe, still sitting on Chewbacca’s lap at the corner of her eye, quickly reminding herself she should check on their littlest passenger.

“How is Poe doing?” Leia asked.

_[*Well, the rocking ship is certainly not frightening him*]_ Chewbacca said. Poe pointed one of his Dejarik pieces that moved across the table and cheered when it threw yet another one of R2s pieces off the board. 

“Well as long as you are holding him, do anything to keep the kid distracted,” Leia chimed before turned ahead. Han was heading close to one of the large Star Destroyers in their path. Her eyes widened as her hand moved from being linked with his to grabbing his arm. 

“Han . . . What are you—”

A surge of g-force rushed through her body as Han maneuvered his ship to make a deep dive in between two Star Destroyers. It was a suicidal move considering the position they were in, but she could hear the alarms in her head coming from the ships. As much as she wanted to smack him from his dumb and suicidal move, it was also a good plan to distract the Star Destroyers from taking them aboard.

Still, the TIE fighters were following them at all angles . . . But they were at a safe enough distance to go into hyperspace. 

“Alright, my darling, we’re almost out of here,” Han said, furrowing his brow. “Make the final preparations.” 

In all honesty, Leia was glad she was a co-pilot—especially in moments like this. Moving to her feet and pushing little levers above her head above of her distracted her from the war outside, occasionally hitting the the ship. She looked over the controls one last time before sitting down in her seat.

“I put in the coordinates to Takondana,” Han murmured. “Strap in.” 

Leia nodded and put the seatbelt over her waist. Han then turned to Chewbacca and Poe.

“Chewie, strap yourself in and hold the kid.” 

Leia watched out of the corner of her eye the Wookiee putting his seatbelt before wrapping his furry arms around Poe.

“HERE WE GO!” Poe cheered clapping.

Leia turned her head towards her husband as a smile grazed his lips. There was almost a beautiful and boyish charm to him as he looked ahead into the starry sky. As another beam had hit them, Han pulled the lever to make the jump to lightspeed. The stars in front of them turned long beams of light before fading into brilliant blue.

Leia took a deep breath of relief. She knew as long as no one followed them, the journey to the halfway point at Takondana would be smooth.

* * *

“So, Artoo, what’s the damage?” Leia said looking down at her data pad.

She knew they were hit a few times on the way out from the Hoth System—not enough to blow the _Falcon_ out of sky, but enough that there needed to be repairs once they landed at Maz’s place. Artoo beeped and sent his diagnostics to Leia’s data pad. 

“Deflector shield is down . . . Given there is some damage to the ship and we’re low on fuel, well thankfully we shall be on Takondana soon . . . Han and Chewbacca will get the ship prepped.” Leia leaned forward and patted Artoo on the head. “Good job, Artoo. Now get some rest, we have a long trip ahead of us.”

Leia walked out of the game room and towards the living quarters. She knew she would have to tell Han of the damage the ship had sustained. She followed a sound—a soft hum of a tune coming from Han. A small smile formed on her lips. 

_Over the trees and through the moon_  
_Where stars shine and asteroids go boom_  
_Up you will go into the night_  
_And you will soar like a ship at flight._

She never heard Han sing before. She asked him to. He said he was horrible, but what her ears were picking up was quiet and almost soft. Beautiful, like the sound of wind blowing through the air on a quiet night. Of course she had heard better singers, but the sound was intoxicating nevertheless.

She walked into bunking quarters. Han was sitting on one of the chairs by the bunk. Little Poe was fast asleep in bed holding a little tauntaun stuffed animal in his arm. Han ran his hand through the boy’s dark curls in time with his tune.

_The path to freedom may be dark_  
_And there will be times you lose your spark_  
_But don’t ever doubt even in the slightest_  
_That among the stars you’ll shine the brightest._

As Han finished his song, Leia wrapped her arms around him from behind. Her husband hummed happily and lowly and leaned back unto her. Leia’s lips brushed against his cheek and down the prominent shape of his jaw. 

“You know I said I wanted to wait on the children thing,” Leia murmured against Han’s skin. “You keep this up you are going to rush me. Seeing you with children kind of makes me . . . How should I put this?”

“Aroused?” Han answered tilting his head up at her. Leia began to kiss his forehead as her fingers brushed through his hair. “I don’t need the Force to know that. You have your hands and your lips all over me, darling, and in front of a sleeping kid . . . and **_I’M_** the scoundrel.”

Leia chuckled lowly, being careful not to wake a sleeping Poe. 

“You are a scoundrel,” she whispered against the skin of Han’s forehead, causing the former smuggler’s eyes to flutter shut. 

Han wiggled his way from her grip and stood up. Leia shook her head. Three years married in a contract to him and she still marveled how tall he was compared to her. He wrapped his arms around her and leaned forward just a little.

“You like me because I’m a scoundrel,” he quipped. “There aren’t enough scoundrels in your life.”

“That’s too bad,” Leia murmured, moving to the tips of her toes. “I happen to like nice men.”

Han only leaned in closer, his lips only a breath away.

“I’m a nice man,” he rasped.

The way he spoke, the way he was moving his hand to brush a bit of hair off her forehead was sending shockwaves down the center of her body straight to her core. Heat was rising, pressure was building . . . and it wasn’t like they were touching down in Takondana in five minutes. There was some time for fun.

Some time to forget about the perils of the galaxy, rigorous training that lay ahead of her and just . . . enjoy the life she had.

“Oh yeah, hotshot?” Leia teased, wrapping her arms around him. “Prove it . . . Prove to me you can be a nice man.”

A wicked grin formed on Han’s features as he effortlessly scooped her in his arms. Leia sighed happily and pressed her lips against his as he carried her to their little bedroom in the back of the _Falcon._

She smiled against his lips. Leia knew there were times she was afraid to lose him. That someone was going to hurt him, just to hurt her. But it was these moments like this, where she didn’t have to worry about her duty to save the galaxy and just . . . be happy . . . made it all worth the risk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AWW SOME FLUFF. Too bad if you watched the Empire Strikes Back...bad stuff happens 
> 
> Next Up:
> 
> Han and Leia with Poe and Chewbacca arrive in Takondana for some brief respite and catch up with Maz Kanata. Han asks Leia about the possibility about perminantly sealing their union 
> 
> [that's right guys Maz will be making appearence.]
> 
> Like? Remember to send comments and Kudos, it feels the Author's motivation.


	6. a pitstop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han and Leia with Poe and Chewbacca arrive in Takondana for some brief respite and catch up with Maz Kanata. Han asks Leia about the possibility about perminantly sealing their union

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again hope you enjoy this chapter
> 
> Enjoy the last few bits of fluff we have left before its angst city!.
> 
> Special thanks to GracieCatFamilyBand for being a temporary substitute Beta while Tegan is on Hiatus and for everyone who commented and loved!
> 
> WARNING: This chapter contains brief sexual content. Read with Discretion!

**_36 ABY_ **

 

“Kriff, I went too far.” The prisoner sighed, clenching his fist in the binds that held him. Ben’s eyes moved over the lightsaber he put in his father’s hand in an act of goodwill- it was shaking in his hand. The old man could lie and say it was from age to make himself look like he was the strong fearless hero everyone made him out to be, but Ben knew he would be full of shit. 

Fear. “Can you blame me? I’m being held hostage by the man who almost killed me- of course I would use thoughts of Leia to calm myself and go too far in front of the last person who wants to hear about it.”

There was a small chuckle that left Ben’s lips at the statement. His fingers fiddled with the cigar between his fingers (it was almost finished, and he lamented not grabbing his digital one when he came in here- maybe it was in his pocket somewhere). He had to admit even with the dire circumstance, Ben found his prisoner’s accident slip of detail… amusing.

"And what?” Ben chided, “Are you going to tell me I came from the Snow Stork just like you did when Aunt Mara was pregnant with Cousin Bail?” He tutted his lips, “Oh Father, you must think I am a virgin, and Mitt and I had a chaste relationship.”

The prisoner scrunched his face.

“That’s more information than I wanted to hear about my son,” He grumbled. Ben’s smile involuntarily jerked, causing it to crawl further up his lips.

“Oh come on, Father. You have to admit,” Ben teased, “you are enjoying the fact that after all these years we are finally-” He stopped himself. Ben realized he was making himself sad, lamenting all that the darkness had taken away. Something that happened often since the Incident.

It was something he couldn’t afford. He was using all the ends of his Force powers to keep Snoke out, because he knew if Snoke found him in here talking to his father, Mitt would be- He shook it off.

“As I said before, this story is not about me, nor is it about Armitage Hux.” Ben sighed. “It’s about you, old man. Continue.”

And thus Ben leaned back in his chair as the tale of his parents and their journey to Dagobah was spun. He didn’t realize that the more he listened, the wider his smile became. 

**_3 ABY_ **

Leia loved making love to Han. There was something about being intertwined with him - feeling the heat of his masculinity, pulsing with life and excitement inside her - feeling his large hands exploring her, mapping her body - feeling his hot lips pressing against hers - that was thrilling. But what she loved more were the moments afterwards, where they just laid intertwined, quiet and snuggling. 

Han was always very gentle with her after the fact, maybe because he was big and she was tiny. He always brushed her hair gently from her face whilst placing tiny little kisses on her brow. His eyes looked upon her, staring as if she was the last thing that existed in the universe. But there was something about the way he stared at Leia tonight that was different. 

Han wanted to ask her something. Leia knew by the way his breath hitched and his heartbeat fluttered wildly beneath her fingertips. She could read his mind, try to figure out what Han was thinking. But she made a vow, because he was that important to her, that she would never use the Force to look inside his head. She would wait for him to speak on his own. She didn’t have to wait long.

“Leia, I need to ask you something,” Han whispered gently. His hand slipped under Leia’s chin and tilted her head upward. “And whatever you say, I am not going to object to it.” 

Leia, curious, just nodded. What did Han want to ask? Was he going to ask about having children? 

“Leia… what do you think about getting married?” He inquired.

“We are married,” Leia answered. 

Leia had no doubts about the state of their marriage. She affirmed herself as Leia Skywalker Solo, a name that was a firm part of her identity. Han was the one she woke up next to every morning and fell asleep next to every night. He was going to be the father of her children and he was going to spend the rest of her life with her no matter what obstacle came in their way. 

“I meant have a ceremony… a legal ceremony,” Han explained, “I mean, if you feel married... we don’t have to.”

“Han, where is this coming from?” Leia questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Han looked down. Moments later, she felt his hands grab hers gently. His large thumbs brushed upon the tops of her palms. 

“Sometimes I think I am way too lucky to have someone as incredible as you,” he lamented. “I still ask how I got so lucky, and then I remember… you didn’t choose me- our marriage was chosen for us. I don’t think if we had that choice you would have chosen me- not if you knew me back then…. You’re just… too incredible for a rogue and a criminal like me.”

Leia sighed. She always had the sense that Han had self-confidence issues around her at times. But she always reminded him how happy she was to have him. She released one of her hands from Han’s and started to run it through his hair.

“You’re right, you wouldn’t have been my first choice,” she admitted. “But somehow, Han, you knew this. Instead of giving into the fact that you weren’t the man I dreamed of, you did anything and everything to fight for me without knowing who I was and if I would ever love you back.” Her hand moved down to grip his chin and lifted his head to look at her. Han’s smile widened at each word she spoke. “And for that, you made me fall in love with you, and every day I fall even further. You don’t have to worry because I know if this was some other version of reality, and you spotted me across the room at the Tosche station or some Cantina, you would have done the same. But if you feel we need another wedding to validate that feeling, I will happily accept.”

A small breathy laugh left Han’s lips. The next thing Leia knew, she felt her small body being pulled on top of his. She felt Han’s fingers trace tiny patterns on her spine, sending delightful shivers across her spine. 

“You know I am supposed to be the one cheering you on, not the other way around,” Han chuckled. 

“Yeah, well, you need to take a compliment Solo,” Leia whispered. “So we okay now? No worries about whether you deserve me or not?” Han didn’t answer. His fingers just moved over the contours of her face, looking up at her in wonder. She could feel him, intertwined with her and hardening with desire. “Are you going to say something, or stare at me like I’m the only woman you have ever seen?”

Han’s smile deepened. His hazel eyes were sparkling with love and desire. She could feel that desire striking her straight at her core. 

“I love looking at you glowing above me,” Han beamed, another hand moving down the center of her stomach. Leia shook her head. She didn’t need the Force to know where his fingers would land. “You are a goddess.” Suddenly his fingers slipped between her legs and started placing gentle pressure on the sensitive bundle of nerves. Leia moaned and squeezed his shoulders. “We have an hour till we get our approach warning… You think we have time for another round?”

Leia only shook her head and captured his lips with her own. Her body slowly rocked against his... beginning to move, creating friction….feeling him begin to fill her….making her feel whole.

* * *

It had been awhile since Leia had been to Takodana. It wasn’t the first time landing here, but every time she stepped foot on the surface of the planet she seemed to get this wonder and awe, especially since she just came off a planet which was as dead as Tatooine. Leia looked around and breathed the fresh air, taking in the sights as Han finished putting the ship in stationary position. The luscious green trees, the sparkling water.

It was beautiful.

Suddenly Leia felt something tug at her pant leg. She looked down and saw Poe looking up in curiosity as he clutched his stuffed Tauntaun. His tiny hand slipped into Leia’s as a small smile drifted to the young boy’s lips.

“Is this Dagobah, Aunt Leia?” Poe asked tilting his head. “It looks a lot like Daddy’s and I’s home.”

Leia grinned back as she walked Poe down the ramp onto the grounds of Takodona. There was a nice clean stone path that lead to Maz’s Castle surrounded beautiful statues and trees.

“No. Uncle Han’s and my friend lives here, we’re stopping for a night or two while he and Chewie fix the ship,” She said. “Though I hope this place is appropriate for children.” 

“Lando brought his kids here a few times,” Han exclaimed as he walked down the ramp, “the patrons loved them. Maz for sure is going to get a kick out of Poe, she loves children. Probably going to ask us about when we are-”

“HAN SOLO!” A voice exclaimed. Leia looked up, and there was Maz descending through the double doors of the Castle. Han walked up besides Leia and began rubbing her back with a small smile on his face. “I knew that was you from the familiar sound of your ship’s engine.”

Leia felt another presence walk up to the ramp. She turned her head slightly to see Chewbacca lingering in the entrance. The tall Wookie tried discreetly to smooth down his ruffled hair. Leia snorted- the obvious crush Chewie had on the old, wise being was beginning to show. When the Wookie noticed Leia was staring, he stood right back up, looked ahead, and growled. He was still doing everything to deny the fact he had a crush on Maz.

Shaking her head, Leia looked forward at Maz. She could already tell the woman had spotted Poe because she had bent down and smiled at the young boy. 

“And this must be Ben- he came earlier than expected,” Maz chimed, leaning forward to ruffle the young boy’s hair. “Though… I can’t tell which Parent he resembles.”

Han and Leia looked at each other in confusion, as Poe let go of Leia’s hand and placed it on his hip. His thick dark brows furrowed. While Leia was confused as to why Maz called Poe “Ben,” she couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight of the four year old’s almost too confident stance.

“My name is not Ben- it’s Poe Dameron!” Poe exclaimed proudly, “and remember that name now cause I am gonna be an awesome pilot like my mommy and daddy one day.”

“Ah… I see,” Maz laughed, “and you have a bright future with that attitude Poe Dameron. This child has the attitude of an adult in a child’s body.”

“We’re watching him for a friend,” Han explained. His hand went to run through Poe’s little curls again. Poe smiled happily and brought his stuffed tauntaun to his chest. “By the way, who’s Ben?”

A small, mysterious smile moved across Maz’s lips. Leia tried to read what it meant. Obviously, the name Ben would have some significance in their life, which was why she must have mistaken Poe for this Ben. Could she mean? No….

“You’ll find out soon enough,” Maz stated simply. Leia sensed that answer meant to not question her further. “So what honor brings you here to visit me on this random occasion?” 

“Why don’t you tell her, sweetheart,” Han said, turning his head over to Leia. His hand ran slowly up and down the side of her back, moving in circles. Even though she was used to Han’s tiny little affections, she still felt heat crawl up her cheeks. It wasn’t that she was embarrassed, no, it was far from that- it was because she just loved how his little gestures spoke volumes about how happy he was to be with her and how he was not afraid to show it to the world. “After all, this journey is for you and not for me.” 

Leia sighed. That, and the fact that he always put her first in the relationship, never speaking for her, was one of the many things she loved about him.

“Well, I got a message from Obi-Wan Kenobi to go to Dagobah,” She explained. “He said it was time for me to visit a great Jedi Master named Yoda, we thought we would stop here so Han could refuel the ship.” 

Before, Maz had a bright smile as she stared in wonder at the couple ahead of her. The old wise being’s own Force sensitivities must have absorbed the depth of love between the two of them. But now there was a frown. 

Leia tried to figure out what it meant. Was she scared? Was she shocked? She couldn’t quite put her finger on what Maz was feeling. 

“Yoda….” She whispered. “I don’t think we should talk about this here- I have a private room in my Cantina. We will talk about this there.”

Han and Leia looked at each other as Maz walked quickly back towards her Castle. There was an unspoken gaze between the two of them, questioning what Maz’s sudden reaction meant, why she was nervous, why she was running away so quickly. But it had to be big.

“Well, don’t just stand there you two, come follow me,” Maz exclaimed, “You can bring the Boy.”

“Chewie, you can begin repairs on the ship,” Han commanded. “We’ll be right back.”

Both Han and Leia took each of Poe’s hands and followed Maz into the Castle.

* * *

Despite Maz rushing them through the cantina into the private room she had waiting for them, Leia could tell this place made the Tosche station- the one place she would often hang out with Biggs and sometimes make trouble- look like a tiny little hangout. The music was loud; the people were rowdy. 

Not to mention, it was not good for her senses which were totally elevated by the Force. For a second she hoped that training with Yoda would teach her how to calm these over-worked senses. She couldn’t take the strong stench of Spice that had filled her nostrils. Her ears were ringing from the music and yelling. And even though the room was dark and dimmed, everything seemed so bright. 

It was almost a sense of relief when Maz led them through a dark corridor. The music was muffled in the background but it still seemed loud. And the smell of Spice being smoked was less extreme. Finally Maz unlocked a door and led them into a private room.

It was cluttered with various rare objects. Some sculptures of strange looking creatures. There was a moss painting on the wall and various unfamiliar art figures surrounding it. Maz lifted her hand and pointed to a couch and a big red seat. 

“Sit,” Maz commanded before stepping out of the room for a minute, possibly to get them a drink. 

Han and Leia, with Poe in tow, walked over to the couch. It was red like the chair, with floral patterns. 

“Do you want to sit on one of our laps, kid?” Han asked looking down at Poe. “Or do you want to sit on the couch like a big boy?”

“Can I sit on Aunt Leia’s lap?” Poe requested.

“Of course,” Leia responded.

She went to sit on the couch. She put herself in a comfortable position so she could at least be comfortable to accommodate the tiny child. Poe never hesitated. He crawled into Leia’s lap and settled down. Leia wrapped one arm around Poe to hold him down in place and her other arm lifted to busy itself running her hand through the young boy’s hair. 

The question and idea of motherhood crossed her mind again. She almost pictured herself sitting on the couch, not with a child she was watching as a favor. She wondered what her child or children- if the Force willed it- would be like. Would they have her eyes and hair? Han’s nose and smile? Would they be affectionate? Playful? Would they be a Jedi like their mother or a smuggler like their father? 

No, those weren’t questions to ask now. Not when she was about to train with a great being. Not with Vader still out there. Before she could dwell on it further, Han took a spot next to her and wrapped his arm around her, his large fingers running gently up and down her arm. She turned to him and smiled before looking back at Poe, who was making small noises as he played with his small tauntaun.

Maz came back in the room with a tray of drinks and set it on the small table ahead of them. She turned and settled on the seat ahead of the couple and Poe. 

“I am sorry I rushed you in here like this,” She reached forward to the tray ahead of her and picked up what looked a blue and bubbly drink. “You never know when someone from the Empire may be listening.” 

Leia blinked at that. It only meant one thing. Yoda was not only powerful, but he was probably a threat to the Empire as well. She could hear her heart thumping. One of the familiar sensations she learned about herself. Either she was nervous or excited. She moved her hand from playing with Poe’s hair and rested her hand on Han’s thigh. Her hand moved up and down his leg in gentle motions as a way to calm herself. 

“Who is Yoda and how powerful is he?” Leia asked. 

Maz took a long swig of her drink before turning her eyes to Leia.

“Yoda is an ancient being,” she began. “No one knows where he came from, many think his species is extinct, but he is a great Jedi Master. It is said he trained over 20,000 Jedi in over 8 centuries before taking the role of Leader of the Jedi Council. He was running it during the fall of the Jedi Order. Many said he died during the Raid of the Jedi Temple. It is a name that hasn’t been uttered in years.”

An ancient being. A Jedi master. The Jedi Master of all Jedi masters, and Leia was going to train with him. It left her with questions, mostly about what she was getting into training with this great being. There was a feeling in her gut that this was bigger than she anticipated. But it was something she pushed down.

“My question is: why would Yoda come out of hiding after all these years?” Maz uttered, as her fingers tapped on her forehead thoughtfully, “Unless….” The ancient being lifted her head and set her eyes on Leia. The young native of Tatooine felt her hand involuntarily reach for Han’s. The former smuggler gripped Leia’s hand and his thumb began to brush the top of her palm. “When Han first mentioned you, I had this feeling that struck me… this feeling you would be great… and now it's all making sense… There is a change in the wind. The Force that has been in a great imbalance for twenty-two years will be balanced once again. And you, my dear, are to play a part in that.” 

Leia felt her stomach drop from it’s normal place in her body to her toes. Her heart was pounding at over 12 parsecs per minute. Her breathing became unsteady. She could feel her hand gripping onto Han’s like a vice now.

Leia wanted to be a Jedi knight like her father ever since she was told the truth about her identity and her birthright. She knew it was her destiny to train and to fight the darkness just like he did. But never, never in a million years would she dream that she would be some chosen one destined to fight in a battle.

With that realization came panic. Questions came shooting into her head at miles per minute. Did Vader know about this? Did he know of her? Was he looking for her and plotting something? And then there was Han. She turned her head towards him.

That feeling in her gut, that something was going to happen to Han, the man she loved, the man who would let himself be set aflame to keep her safe, became stronger than ever. Hell, not just Han, but Luke, Mara and her Aunt Beru waiting at home for her back on Tatooine. And…

No, this was a burden she did not want… nor did she think she could handle.

Leia gently lifted Poe from her lap and placed him onto Han’s. Han looked up at her in confusion as she rose to her feet. 

“I need some air,” she said. 

Before anyone could even utter a word or question where she was going, Leia rose to her feet and slipped out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Now we get to the intensity of Empire Strikes Back
> 
> Next Up:
> 
> Leia deals with the revelation of her destiny as Maz and Han cheer her own. Little do they know there is a danger lurking in the corner. 
> 
> Like? Remember to send comments and Kudos, it feels the Author's motivation.


	7. destiny is calling you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia deals with the revelation of her destiny as Maz and Han cheer her own. Little do they know there is a danger lurking in the corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again hope you enjoy this chapter you may see more frequent updates due to NaNoWriMo so I hope you have been enjoying that.
> 
> LET THE ANGST BEGIN!!!!
> 
> Thanks Organation for Betaing X33

Leia found a quiet place in the hallway. She knew if she went through the catina her hyper senses wouldn’t handle it and in moments of stress she didn’t well with her Force sensitivities

She was having a panic attack. She knew by the way was shaking, tremors flowing through her body like a sandstorm. She could hear her heartbeat roaring in her ears by now--something that should be quiet but it was almost kriffing deafening. And her breathing; it was like she’d been walking in the desert of Tatooine for a few days with no water. 

Leia have had panic attacks before. Sometimes she had them when a thought of Vader crossed her mind or she was stressed from a mission, but they were never of this caliber. The last time she had an attack such as this was when she was 14 years old. Her uncle had dragged her into a stuffy palace run by that thug Jabba the Hutt, where she was told that in five years she was to be married to a stranger. 

She remembered the questions that had run through her mind. Would she love him? Would her life be entirely dictated by what he wanted and not by what she wanted? Would he be kind to her? Would he beat her like some of the husbands on Tatooine did their wives? They rushed through her head along with every possibility and outcome.

Of course, it turned out okay in the end.. Han turned out to be the man of her dreams: loyal, obedient, gentle and kind. He could be grumpy at times, doubtful of himself, and occasionally have a sharp tongue, but nothing that affected his worth as a man or as her husband. She couldn’t ask for a better man to spend her life with.

But this was different. Her arranged marriage only involved two people, her and Han. No one around her would get hurt if it failed, nor would the results be catastrophic. It wouldn’t get anyone killed or take away their freedom. . 

This was bigger than two people. This was her: a farm girl in Tatooine who up until 3 years ago had no idea what the Force was, or that she was the daughter of a Jedi Knight and a whole Empire run by monsters who had control of the galaxy in their hands, who singlehandedly blew up a planet full of people because they wanted to instill fear in others was after her. A whole galaxy and a legacy of ancient warriors depended on her to make it right.

And how was she supposed to do that? Fight Darth Vader? Vader obviously had much more training than she did, being older and able to take down someone as great as Obi Wan Kenobi. Leia was useless compared to him. Weak and pathetic. With three years of Jedi training from someone who was far from fully trained, Vader could strike her down in a instant. 

Did Leia fear death? No. She always knew death was inevitable and she had to live her life as full as she could. What she did fear, however, was letting so many people down if she were to die in the process of fighting Vader.

Luke….Leia would let down by being another of one of the many he had come to know and love dying at the hands of the Empire. Mara, she was so keen on rebuilding the Jedi Order. Leia would let her down by diminishing the last hope for restoring its glory. Jyn, Cassian and the Rebels, Leia gave them hope knowing that they and their children would live in a free galaxy, if she were to die what hope would they have left? And Han, oh, Han. She could think of so many ways she could let him down by dying fighting Vader. She would take away his hope and the feeling of love he long craved for.

The powers she possessed weren’t exciting anymore; a feeling that once made her heart race at the possibility of being a legend and a hero had now become a burden, something that left her terrified. 

She placed her hand on her chest and closed her eyes, hoping she would calm herself down. Suddenly Leia felt arms slip around her from behind. She jumped and almost went into attack mode thinking it was some intruder. Shequickly stopped herself when she realized it was Han. 

“I came to check on you,” Han murmured, “and before you ask, Maz is bringing Poe back over to Chewie Anyway, are you alright?” 

Han went to touch her face but Leia recoiled. It was something she hated doing, but the smuggler saw her as some hero, something larger than life. The last thing Leia wanted him to see was her as some emotional and fearful mess. 

“I am fine,” she lied. 

Han didn’t have the Force like she did, but he sure as hell knew enough that he wasn’t buying her lie. 

“Leia,” he said sternly, “talk to me.” He paused to take her tiny hand in his. His thumbs brushed across her palms. It provided some relief, but her body still shook vigorously. She could still feel tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. “Please.”

Leia looked down at their linked hands before lifting her head to look at Han. He was looking at her with that charming yet comforting smile on his face. She had to remind herself she trusted Han on an emotional level. Han, of course. once in awhile, had his snarky jokes and occasional mocking comments about Darth Vader but he never judged her. He was never saw her as weak when Leia was vulnerable: only as a human.

It was why, of all the people she knew, he was the only one she could reveal her weaker side to. She was drowning and his presence was bringing her back to the surface

“I just thought,” Leia swallowed, “that I was going to be a Jedi knight and continue my father’s legacy, that was it. I didn’t expect that I would be a chosen one. That whole balance of the Force was dependant on me….the whole galaxy is dependant on me...and just because of this I am so scared of failure, of people I love getting hurt in the process...I can’t-”

And the dam broke. Leia began to sob, releasing the flood of emotions that had been building up inside her almost too rapidly. Han almost on impulse pulled her close. His arms wrapped around her in a tight and safe embrace.

“Shh,” he cooed, “it’s okay.”

Leia buried her head in his chest as the tears flowed rapidly down her cheeks. She was upset. She was scared. Han rested his chin on the crown of her head as he rocked her gently back and forth in soothing motions. His fingers traced circles against the curve of her spine. Gentle ways of telling her that he was here for her, no matter what. 

“You shouldn’t doubt yourself, you know,” Han muttered into her hair. “You are so much stronger than you realize. Your are brave and you are strong. Hell, you took down a kriffin’ Death Star when grown men couldn’t even do it. Okay, if you can do that, you can do ANYTHING you set your mind to.”

Leia nuzzled her head deeper. She could hear his heartbeat gently rumbling in her ears. She tried to let it soothe her, almost like a lullaby. Her hands slipped onto his forearms and gently ran her hands up the muscles. 

“This isn’t the Death Star, Han,” Leia muttered, “This is the Force! What if I fail?”

Han’s hand slipped under her chin as he tilted her head upward. His large thumbs gently brushed her tears away in circular motions. Han opened his mouth to speak, but someone else spoke for him.

“And what if you do?” It was Maz. She was standing in front of the two of them with her arms folded. “Failure is always part of the road to success, for failure is only a learning opportunity. It is why when you fall, they tell you to get back up. You may face Darth Vader, and you may not be able to defeat him on your first go, but for the next time you face him…..you will know what not to do if you want to win this fight. But you will never know if you don’t try. I know you fear failure and I know you fear Han getting killed in the process,but you need to let that go.”

Leia swallowed and looked down. She felt Han rubbing her back once again in reassuring circles. 

“Fear is the path to the dark side, Leia,” Maz said sternly. “That is one of the first lessons you learn. You have to be brave no matter how scared you are. But you shouldn’t doubt yourself,” She paused and turned to Han. “Especially not when you have so many people who know you can do it. I know you can and he definitely knows it too.”

“Maz is right, darlin’.” Han added, “I think I believe in you more than you believe in yourself.” 

Leia couldn’t help but chuckle at Han’s small yet blunt sense of humor. 

But Maz and Han were right. Leia had moved mountains before despite the tiny amount of training she had. She escaped a Wampa. She defeated men twice her size, taking her friends from harm’s way. Hell, she took down a Death Star. It may be frustrating It may be scary. But she would do it eventually. No matter how she would do it she would get there.

Leia turned to face Han, her tears dying down. Her contracted husband smiled and started brushing his hand gently across her cheek. Leia leaned into his touch, closing her eyes and reveling in the feel of Han’s rough fingers brushing against her soft skin.

“I guess you don’t need to ask if you are feeling better, darling, do I?” he quipped.

“A bit,” Leia responded with a laugh, “I mean, I am a little nervous about the future. But it’s nothing I can’t handle.”

At the corner of her eye she could see Maz smiling happily at the couple’s interactions. The old, wise being put her hands on her hips and laughed.

“Well Leia,” Maz cajoled, “if you can turn that big rough guy into a softie, I definitely think you can be able to bring balance to the Force.”

“Hey,” Han retorted. He was back to the rough Han Solo he often showed people from outside the privacy of their intimate moments. “I am still that rugged pirate that came into your bar all those years ago.”

Leia opened her mouth to speak, possibly to join in the fun at Han’s expense, but suddenly a feeling struck her: the familiar feeling of danger. Her body went cold. Not in the way that she felt when she thought Darth Vader was not far from her sights, but there was something nearly as dangerous.

Her intuition was right. A patron from Maz’s bar came running down the stairs and whispered something in the ancient being’s ear. Her smile abruptly faded as she looked at the couple with grave concern in her eyes. Leia’ gripped Han’s bicep. 

“You both need to leave now,” Maz scolded. 

“What!?” Han exclaimed raising an eyebrow.

Maz pointed ahead of her. 

“There is a bounty hunter here searching for the both of you on behalf of your friend, Darth Vader,” she said. Leia furrowed her brow at the thought that Vader was doing everything to make sure they didn’t reach Dagobah to train with Yoda. She took a deep breath and slid her tiny hand into Han’s. She wasn’t going to give Vader the satisfaction. Not when he had extra eyes with the force. Maz opened her mouth to speak again but the sound of a blaster firing broke her train of thought. 

The next thing Leia knew, she had set her eyes on a man covered in green armor with a green cape going down the back. His face was covered by a helmet. A large gun was held in his hand, but he wasn’t pointing it at Leia, he was pointing it at Han.

She could see Han’s face go pale out of the corner of her eye. It only meant one thing: he had crossed this bounty hunter before.

“Han Solo,” the Bounty Hunter said, “it is a pleasure to see you again. I’m glad that marriage is going so well for you.”

Han’s hand squeezed Leia’s tightly. She could see her husband’s free hand slowly snake to his his side where his blaster was was concealed in his thigh holster. It reminded her that her lightsaber was still in her belt. Her hand started towards her side, fingers brushing against the hilt of the saber, ready to grab it at a moment's notice.

“Boba Fett,” Han swallowed, “I thought my debt was settled with Jabba a long time ago. It would be unfair if he took back on his word and put a bounty on my head.”

“I don’t just work for Jabba, Captain Solo,” The bounty hunter revealed as Boba Fett said, “When I am not working for Jabba, I am working freelance. The Empire has put a hefty bounty on your and your wife’s heads. But, considering you are a good worker and a long-time asset to Jabba’s enterprise, I am feeling merciful. Surrender your wife to me and not only will I let you go….I will give you some of the reward.”

Leia could still fear pulsing through Han’s veins as he stood up straight. She could hear him breathing heavily. She had a feeling that Han was going to do something stupid to protect her. It was part of her nightmares. But she closed her eyes, grounding herself for just a moment. Fear is the path to the dark side, Leia reminded herself, Vader wants you to be afraid. She opened her eyes looking directly at the bounty hunter in front of them. 

Han put on a brave front. He looked at the face of the bounty hunter. His fingers curling on the handle of his blaster ready to fire at will. The Bounty Hunter just needed to give the former smuggler a reason to attack.

“No,” Han growled, “my wife is a good fighter, she can protect herself. The kriffing Empire can set me on fire and I still won’t let those bastards touch her.”

“Well if you put it that way,” Fett responded.

The moment Boba Fett raised his gun and pointed it at Han, Leia grabbed the hilt of her lightsaber and activated the blade. Seconds later, Fett fired. Leia let go of Han’s hand and jumped in front her husband as Maz ducked and a large beam of fire flew through the air like a meteor. 

Leia heard Han take a sharp breath. He must have been thinking that this was it. That this is the moment he believed would happen since joining Leia on her journey to become a Jedi. That he would die protecting the woman he loved from the monsters that wanted her dead. But the lazer blast never hit him. 

Leia raised her lightsaber in the air and swung at the beam of fire. The flame bounced off her lightsaber and went charging back at Boba Fett. The bounty hunter cried out in shock as he flung backwards across the hallway before hitting the wall behind him.

A small smile formed on the young woman’s face as she was pleased with her conquest, even if she defended herself from an attack on an impulse. Leia could check to see if the hit knocked him out, but right now she was more concerned about Han’s well being. She turned to face him. 

Han’s mouth was gaped open, his hazel eyes wide. His mouth breathing heavily. Leia could feel a mix of things radiating from him. There was shock. There was awe. There was love. With a sharp breath a small smile formed on his lips.

“I have never been more aroused by you than I am now,” Han breathed heavily. 

Leia shook her head and rolled her eyes. Not a good moment to admire his wife’s impressive abilities. 

“I am glad you are alright, Hotshot, but I don’t think this is the time for flirting,” Leia replied, disengaging her lightsaber. She then turned to Maz, who was slowly rising to her feet, “Maz, do you know a back way out of here.”

“Of course I do!” Maz responded, dusting off her clothing as she walked in front of the married couple. “I own this castle! Follow me.” 

Putting her lightsaber back in her belt, Leia took Han’s hand and followed Maz through the dark hallways of the castle.

* * *

The hallways seemed dark and endless. Leia wondered if they would ever make it out. At one point Maz had to to borrow the lightsaber to guide them out. But soon they were out of the castle. It was nightfall by now. The sky covered with nothing but stars. The moon hung bright red and big in the sky.

The Falcon stood hidden beneath the trees, apart from the rest of the ships and fighters. The ship was dark. Only the light from the open pathway shone through. Chewbacca came down from the ramp with his face twisted in confusion as to why his travel partners had returned so early. He probably assumed they were finally staying at Maz’s for at least a night or so before leaving.

“We have to go Chewie,” Han yelled out as he walked briskly to the ship. 

_[ *Can I at least have a drink with Maz first*]_ Chewbacca growled.

“Ah, so you do like her,” Han teased with a slight chuckle in his voice. Leia couldn’t help but smirk, at least Han was keeping his spirits up though this. Boba Fett could not be far behind, waiting to attack.

_[ *I don’t*]_ Chewbacca barked folding his arms. Han snorted. _[*I’ll just get the ship ready to go! Hopefully we’ll have more time to speak next time Maz!*]_

“Looking forward to it,” Maz responded. She walked in front of her and Han and looked at the couple as Chewbacca disappeared into the ship, “Did I mention I like that Wookie?”

“Hundreds of times,” Han chuckled again. “Maz. it was a pleasure seeing you again. I wish we could have stayed longer.” 

Maz only smiled and reached up to pat Han on the arm. 

“Next time Solo,” Maz said, “I need a moment with Leia, if that is alright.”

“Of course,” Han chimed. He leaned forward and kissed Leia on the forehead before ascending the ramp into his ship.

The moment Han disappeared Maz took Leia’s hands in her own and a squeezed them tight. What Leia sensed through the force that this was a sign of encouragement. It was a pep talk before she embarked on this next mission on her journey.

“I wanted to wish you luck,” she explained. “The path is going to be rough, but always remember you have made it this far with barely any training. Once Yoda teaches you the ways of the force, you are going to move mountains. Han is right with all you accomplished. You should never doubt yourself. I hope the next time you come here you will be a great Jedi knight.”

Leia squeezed Maz’s hands as a sign of thanks for being so kind and supportive of her and of Han during this perilous journey into the unknown.

“Thank you Maz, and don’t worry. I will make you proud,” Leia said proudly. “Till next time.”   
With that, Leia turned and started walking up the ramp of the Falcon. Her heart was racing at 20 parsecs per minute: half nerves, half excitement. 

“Oh and Leia,” Maz called out. Leia turned to to face the ancient being with a smile on her face. “On your journey you may find out things about yourself you may feel that will you lose you your friends and your allies. Just remember, no matter what, that your support system will still be there for you always..”

The statement was puzzling to say the least. Leia wanted to figure out what it meant, but with the long journey ahead and the anticipation of what was to come with her training, now was not the time to think about it. Now was the time was the time to think ahead. With that thought, she turned and walked into the Falcon, ready for the journey ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY WE'RE GETTING READY TO MEET YODA ITS ABOUT TO GET REAL!
> 
> Next Up:
> 
> Leia and Han land on Dagobah. In the search for Yoda they meet a rather "Strange" Inhabitant
> 
> Like? Remember to send comments and Kudos, it feels the Author's motivation.


	8. a strange planet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia and Han land on Dagobah. In the search for Yoda they meet a rather "Strange" Inhabitant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're starting to get to the good parts! Muhahahaha!
> 
> Thanks Organation for Betaing X33

_**36 ABY:** _

“So we finally get to Dagobah,” Ben snarked leaning forward in his seat. “I thought we would never get there.”

A small smile graced the prisoner’s lips as he looked down before raising his head to meet his eyes. There was a sense of calm in them. Maybe he knew Ben wasn’t going to harm him at this point. Or, maybe talking about the love of his life was cathartic to him. Ben knew what that was like. He couldn’t talk about the love he had for Mitt in public for his fears of what Snoke would do to Mitt if he were to to find out about them. So he would talk to his grandfather’s helmet. 

Somehow, even saying his name sent a calm down down his spine. It was seemed for a moment that everything would be okay. 

“I thought you were enjoying the story kid,” The prisoner teased.

“I am not,” Ben lied. “We have such little time before Snoke finds us in here.”

“Sure kid….” The prisoner cajoled, “Since you are on a deadline….”

_**3 ABY:** _

“You okay?” Leia asked as she walked into the little room they shared in the back of the Falcon. Han was usually quiet instead of his enthusiastic snark comment or two as he brought the Falcon into the air. She knew it meant one thing….Han was affected by what had happened on Takondana with Boba Fett. He was usually quiet and subdued when something happened of this caliber. 

She knew at moments like these, Han would need a few moments to collect his thoughts alone. So she she took about 30 minutes to put Poe to bed, get a drink in the kitchen, and then finally went in to check on Han. He was lying in bed, hands folded over his chest, staring at the vibrant blue of hyperspace. When she called to him he lifted his head slightly and smiled lightly. He reached his hand to the empty side of the bed. 

“C’mere,” he said in his gentle baritone voice.

Leia slowly made her way towards her husband. He held his arms out for her. She crawled into bed and settled into his side. She felt him pull her close. Leia made sure she was snuggled close into him. Her hands started tracing tiny patterns on his chest and navel, causing his breath quicken as her tiny fingers moved in tiny circles.

“You want to talk?” Leia asked. 

“No, Darling,” Han muttered as he kissed the crown of her head, “I am just a bit shaken from what happened with Boba Fett. Just hold me.”

Sometimes it was just all he needed. 

“Move over hot shot. I’ll hold you the way you like,” Leia whispered gently in his ear. 

There was a certain way Han liked to be held. He would sleep with his back pressed into her. Leia could never fit down the entire length of his back because of how tiny she was compared to them. From behind her legs would reach to his knees. He seemed to find her tiny size made her the most snug next to him. That and the way she would show him affection in those moments. 

Han shifted so his back was facing towards her. Leia pressed her tiny body against Han’s back. Her hands wrapped around his chest. Han sighed deeply in happiness, she can feel him breathing in and out gently, almost grounding her. She nuzzled her head into her husband’s neck and started to place tiny kisses along his the vein.

“Oh, did I need this, darlin’” Han hummed.

“Comfy,” Leia asked placing a small kiss art the shell of his ear. Han nodded. They were quiet for a moment. Leia just placed tiny kisses at various places on his neck and jaw. There were small tremors that moved through his body but they still seemed to die down as her fingers continued to work their magic. “You were very brave for defending me today I hope you know that.”

Leia felt one of Han’s hands catch hers. His thumb started tracing the inside the of her palm.

“Just us being chased concerns me you know,” Han whispered. “I know you could protect yourself but….I am so afraid that they are going to use me against you know. It’s like I am what gives you strength and yet, I am your biggest weakness…..I don’t want to be the reason you go to the darkside.” 

Leia sighed deeply. It was like his fear was parallel to hers. She could ask him to leave. But he knew he would object. But the only thing Leia could do was reassure him that everything was going to be okay. Leia reached for his chin and tilted his head up towards towards her. 

“Han, you won’t be,” Leia sternly stated. “You know why?” Han shook his head. “I am stronger than that. You are important to me and I know you wouldn’t want me to fall because because of you and I will protect-”

“Leia, I want you to make me a promise,” Han murmured to her. He squeezed her hand tight. Leia nodded. She knew what he was going to say. She didn’t need to guess. She kept firm and started brushing her finger over his scar. Trying to put on the best front she could possibly could, “I want you to promise me if anything were to happen to me you won’t to fall to the Dark Side. I need you to hold on and fight for me. Be the hero that I know you are.” 

Leia looked down and bit her lip. She was nervous tense talking about it. She wanted to change the subject, desperately. But deep in her heart she knew that the subject would have to come up eventually. The further she went with training, the more danger she would be in and the more Han would be a risk to be used against her.

“Leia promise me,” Han stated firmly again. 

Hopefully, she wouldn’t have to worry any further once she started training. She would be powerful enough that that no one would touch him without going through her. But at the moment, if it reassured him during these trying and uncertain times then she would take it. She lifted her head back up to look at him. One of her hands reached his face and started to stroke it in gentle motions. 

“I promise,” Leia said with a smile forming on her on her face. 

“Good,” Han whispered, craning his neck to place a small kiss on her lips. “You should rest. You got a big day ahead of you.”

“That I do, hotshot,” she whispered in a breathy tone of voice. “That I do.”

The room went silent. Only the hum of hyperspace filled her ears. Leia rested her head on his shoulder, her eyes closing slowly. She let herself melt in his embrace and the sensations that came with it. The way his spine pressed gently into her back. The smell of oil and metal from his skin. His rough calloused fingers and how they moved smoothly over the soft skin of her hand. 

Her hand slithered over his stomach. Leia’s fingers traced patterns over his navel, small circles in successive motions. She concentrated on the patterns of his breathing, timing it by the moments of times as his chest rose and fell. Deep and elided, different from the way it was before: quick and nervous, it was as if being in her presence was calming for him. 

It was definitely calming for her. Leia knew that once she landed on Dagobah, her life was going to change dramatically. She would embrace powers she didn’t know she had. She would find things about herself she wouldn’t like. There was fears she was going to have to face. The galaxy was on her shoulders it was heavy and too hard to hold. 

But being here and being with Han, the man she loved in her embrace,the man who loved her and was kind to her no matter what had happened, no matter what argument they had, made her forget for one moment about the wild and strange world that went on around them outside them. There was no war, no battles to fight, nothing but peace.

* * *

“Kid strapped in?” Han asked as he and Leia made their final preparations to land on Dagobah. Chewbacca had been working throughout the night making sure the ship was still in tact for the final leg of their journey. He and Han were probably going to do a lot of work once they landed on Dagobah. After all, the two of them needed some way to pass the time when Leia was training with Yoda. 

Leia turned her head back over to Poe. Today he was focused on the little fighter model his father must have brought for him one day on a mission on a populated planet. She smiled as Poe flew his ship through the air and started making fighter noises. It often amazed her how carefree the child managed to be despite the chaos of the world around him. 

She wondered if Poe would be like that when he got older. She wondered if something happened, and she and Han had a child during times of war would he or she manage to keep some optimism and find some way to distract him from the violence and the chaos. She sighed happily as she turned her head back ahead of her.

“Yes he is,” Leia answered. Her hands were working hard at the controls making sure the ship was stabilized as they approached the atmosphere. She looked ahead at the planet. It seemed gray with nothing but clouds. She wondered if it was ever sunny over there. 

She expected that the sky would clear up once she got closer to the ground, but for some reason there was nothing but clouds. It was gray and dark.

“Good,” Han said as he looked ahead of him and frowned, “Nine hells, I wish there was some kriffin-” Suddenly the ship started rocking. “What the-?”

They were close to the ground alright. Close enough to start hitting trees. As the ship started to approach the ground, it started violently rocking. Leia could see the branches hitting the windows the closer to the ground they got. 

“You think you can land this,” She asked in concern.

“I once landed in a sandstorm Darling,” Han confidently bellowed, “this is-”

Before Han could finish his statement that he was confident to land. There was a violent rumble throughout the ship as the Falcon ceased to move. That could only mean one thing….they crashed. It was a miracle that the ship was still in tact. 

The first thing she did was check on Poe. He was a young child and a ship crash would probably scar him. She turned her head to look at the young boy. But Poe seemed to oblivious that the ship had hit the ground. In fact the boy was still playing with his toy fight making swishing noises. Well, at least he was okay. 

She turned her head to Han. The former smuggler’s eyes were wide as his hands gripped the controls. Leia could get a sense he wasn’t scared because he crashed the ship. He probably did it before, but he was more terrified that his ship, the second most important thing in his life, besides Leia of course, was damaged. Leia reached over and gently moved her hand up and down his shoulder to calm him.

“I am sure the Falcon’s fine, hotshot,” Leia assured him as she stood up. “just be glad we made it out in one piece.” 

She stood up and stretched. Luckily she wasn’t injured. Chewbacca came storming into the room eyes wild, his hair a mess his arms flailing.

 _“[[**WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!**]]”_ The wookie roared looking at his surroundings. _“[[**After I worked on the ship all night!**]]”_

Han stood up cracking his knuckles and stretching his back. He wanted to make sure that nothing was injured during the crash as well.

“It’s alright,” He assured his long time wookie companion as he walked over to the doorway, “we’re going to be here for a while.” Chewbacca growled, but there were no words coming out, just a utterance of frustration. Han just patted his first mate on the back, “Leia and I are going to explore the place. Watch the kid, will ya buddy?” Chewbacca seemed to smile at that. He was slowly beginning to love the company of the young Poe Dameron. “Would you lead the way, darling?”

Leia only smiled as she linked her arm with his. As they made their way towards the exit, her heart was beating at 12 parsecs per minute, partly because she was rather nervous but mostly because she was excited. Today she was going to explore further into a world that became a deeper meaning that was her life and iin the blood that flowed through her veins.

Who knows what amazing things they would find?

* * *

“Ship doesn’t look so bad,” Han said as he tilted his head. “She’s been through worse….much worse. The Falcon always remains a beautiful and resilient ship.” 

When Leia first looked out of the open ramp of the ship, she thought she was going to have to walk through the treacherous swamps of Dagobah. The water looked gross and filthy Even with her tendency as a child to roll around in the sand and play games, she wouldn’t want to find herself walking into _that_. Who knows what lived in there. 

Thankfully, she didn’t have to. The ramp straight to a long strip land that led a pathway into the forest. She walked down the ramp with her hand linked in with Han’s, her fingers brushing over the top of his palm. Artoo followed closely behind them. She took around the place.

It was quite different from the places she had been. It seemed dead, as if no life forms inhabited the planet. Despite this, there were a plethora of trees and strange plants. She heard some weird sorts of creatures flying over head, maybe some birds. She couldn’t see any sort of intellegent life anywhere.

“So where do we start looking for this Yoda?” Han inquired as he looked around the place. She felt her husband pull her closer. His hand moved slowly up and down her hip just as she liked. As much as she wanted to revel in the sensation of his close embrace and the feel of his hand gently caressing her curves, “This is a big place as you are, darlin’.”

Leia took a look around the area. It was so hard to find things because of all the fog that had come out from the swamp. She couldn’t help but wonder...were they even in the right place? It was so confusing that it seemed unreal. She couldn’t quite put her finger on why it felt this way.

“Leia, my darling,” Han asked tugging her closer It made her realize she was in some trance to figure out where she was and the significance of this place to her. “Are you alright?”

“It’s just I am trying to figure out why we are here,” Leia answered, “It’s like something out of a dream, but it seems so familiar...I feel like….”

“You feel like what?” A voice called out. It wasn’t Han’s.

On impulse Leia gently pushed Han behind her and turned to find the voice causing him to utter ‘what the’. Her fingers reached for her lightsaber, ready to attack at a moment's notice. Artoo shrieked behind her in terror at the shock and suddenness.

“Like we’re being watched,” she asserted. She expected to see some tall creature, something huge and decrepit. But she didn’t see anything. It was as if it disappeared into thin air. “What the-”

Han put his hand on Leia’s shoulder and whispered in her ear: 

“Look down princess.”

The moment she looked down and saw the tiny creature, Leia felt much better about being the shortest person in the rebellion. The creature wasn’t even tall enough to reach Han’s knees.  
He was strange looking. He had green...maybe blue skin, covered with wrinkles, possibly from old age. His ears pointed out like an animal. Gray hairs stuck out at the back of his head, and he had dark eyes. His hands were almost like claws with only three fingers. He was dressed in tattered robes and carried a walking stick.

“Away with your weapon,” The creature uttered, “no harm to you I mean..”

Leia put her lightsaber back in her belt. Of course, it was strange... this creature was just watching the young Jedi prospect and her husband.There was an advantage in this. he could be a great help to find Yoda. 

“I am wondering,” The creature inquired tilting his head, “why are you here?”

“Well I am looking for someone,” Leia said immediately. “A great warrior.”

“Looking?” The creature murmured. “Found someone, you have, I would say, hmmm? A warrior though you say, wars does not make one great.” He paused and looked behind himself as he spotted Han. The little green man walked behind her and looked up at former smuggler. “Just you it is who looks for him and this escort of yours is not?”

Han was trying not to smile. Hell, he was keeping his lips sealed at this snark worthy moment. But seeing a short creature--shorter than his knees--walking up to him, it was hard not to say anything.

 _Don’t you dare say anything Han,_ Leia warned him through the force.

 _Trying not to princess,_ Han thought aloud so she could hear. _He’s a walking snarky comment waiting to happen._

“He’s not an escort...he’s my husband,” Leia firmly stated.

The creature laughed. 

“Husband,” he cajoled he lifted his walking stick to poke at Han’s leg, “and how does a woman, short as you are, marry a wookie?”

Han suddenly frowned.

“Hey,” He bellowed, “I have a wookie on my ship! I know what a wookie looks- EXCUSE ME!” The creature began climbing up the smuggler’s leg, reaching into the pockets of Han’s typical cargo pants. “Leia, please get this thing off me before I kick it.”

Before Leia could scold the creature, he’d reached into Han’s pocket and pulled out what looked like a power lamp, something that could guide them both through the murky swamps of Dagobah. The creature jumped off Han’s leg and examined the little object. Han went to grab the little green being by the collar, but she placed her hand on his chest.

She was not going to let Han lose his cool. Not when this thing--whatever the hell it was--was going to lead her to Yoda. The faster she found him, the faster she could begin her training.

“Can you please give that back to my husband?” Leia asked as nicely as she possibly could. She was obviously losing her own patience, but she knew how to keep herself cool, for the most part. Sometimes, she would lose patience around Han, when things were out of her control, but it was rare when that happened. “We need that to find our way through and search for who we are looking for.” 

“Mine!” The creature simply muttered. “Or I will help you not.”

Han’s patience wasn’t as thick as Leia’s. 

“Well, buddy,” the former smuggler sneered, “we need it to get out of this slimy mudhole.”

“Mudhole?” The creature growled outraged, “Slimy? My home, this is.” 

Before Leia could utter another word, Artoo reached forward with it’s grip claws and reached for the power lamp.The creature squeaked outraged and both he and the droid got into a tug of war over it. Back and forth, beeps and “mines”. 

At that point Han groaned and placed his head on his hand. He said nothing, just shook his head back and forth. He had plenty of strange things in his travels as a smuggler. Leia assumed this had to be the strangest thing he had ever seen.

Finally, the creature let out his little hand and poked Artoo. The droid let out a shocked squeal and let go of the lamp. The creature smiled and walked to the side and continued to look at the lamp he had stolen from Han. 

“Look, sir,” Leia began. She knew at this point the only way she would even get through to, whatever this creature was, was kindness and patience. It was a virtue she had learned from her Aunt Beru and it rarely failed her, “you can have my lamp, but if you are not going to help us find who I am looking for, my husband and I will be on our way.”

The creature looked up with a small smile on his face. 

“No! No, no! Stay and help you, I will,” He objected, “Find your friend, hmm?”

“He’s not my friend,” Leia corrected, “I'm looking for a Jedi Master.”

The creature’s eyes narrowed in intrigue. It only told Leia one thing: the creature had some idea what the young Jedi hopeful was talking about.

“Oohhh. Jedi Master,” He said, “Yoda, you seek Yoda. Mmm. Take you to him, I will. Yes, yes. But now, we must eat. Come Good food.Come.”

Before Leia could even answer the creature walked ahead and disappeared into the fog. Han walked to her side gently settled his arm around her waist. His hazel eyes looked at her skeptically.

“Are you sure you want to follow him?” Han asked, raising an eyebrow.

Leia smiled and settled her hand over his. His fingers brushed over the top of her palm, just as they had always done in the past, and her eyes met with his own.

“Han, any possible lead to Yoda is a good one,” Leia stated firmly, “we’ll follow, if it leads us to a dead end…..I’ll let you have me…” she paused and leaned forward...her eyes narrowing mischievously, “in any position you like.” 

“Any position I like?” Han repeated excitedly as a wicked smile formed on his thin lips, “well then, darling, lead the way.”

With their arms linked, and Artoo slowly following behind, Han and Leia followed the creature into the fog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you watched EMPIRE STRIKES BACK I think you know whats gonna happen now....if not prepare to be surprised. 
> 
> Next Up:
> 
> Leia and Han try to make sense of their new "Friend" not knowing he knows more than he is leading on. 
> 
> Like? Remember to send comments and Kudos, it feels the Author's motivation.


	9. and the wise being once said

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia and Han try to make sense of their new "Friend" not knowing he knows more than he is leading on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the love and Kudos you have given thus far. I hope you enjoyed the frequent updates during NaNoWriMo, but as NaNoWriMo is winding down this will be the last update for a while [who knows we may get another in 2 weeks]. 
> 
> Anyway warnings for slight sexual content. [Han is a little deviant shit at times and I love it] 
> 
> Thanks Organation for Betaing X33

**_36 ABY:_ **

“And what was the purpose of adding the anecdote about the green little creature?” Ben inquired tilting his head, “brighten the mood? Going into too much detail because you feel my purpose of bringing you here is to finish what I started, and dragging on the story to delay the inevitable. ” 

The prisoner swallowed. Ben could sense a phantom pain from the blow of the lightsaber had washed over the old man. He wondered what that felt like. Ben had had his share of lightsaber slices to his skin in battles and practice with the supreme leader. But he didn’t want imagine the blade going through his body.

Ben would suspect that when he drove the lightsaber through his body, the prisoner felt as though he was being ripped apart. If he could take it back-

“Are you going to kill me Ben?” The Prisoner’s voice interrupted him from his thoughts.

There was a long pause between the two of them.

“I would be lying if I said someone wasn’t going to die tonight,” Ben stated honestly, “but as for you, I have no intentions of killing you. Other than the bump on the head from when you were rendered unconscious and some welts on your wrists from squirming too much….you shall be back to--and please don’t tell me for the sake of my fragile mind--whatever it is you and mother do by tomorrow.” The prisoner looked at him skeptically. “Still skeptical? What do your feelings tell you, Father….you have that power now don’t you….or technically, Father, you always had it.”

The prisoner looked at him for a couple of minutes. His eyes narrowed, looking carefully at his captor. He took a deep breath through his nose looking a bit more relaxed. 

“If you are going to let me go...eventually,” he finally uttered, “you think you could untie me?”

Ben chuckled.

“The endgame is your freedom, Father,” He explained, “but that doesn’t mean you aren’t still my prisoner. With that said, you didn’t answer before what does the little green creature have to do with your story.”

A bit more at ease at the outcome of his capture, the Prisoner made a small smile.

“Well, Ben,” he proclaimed, “every detail of the story has an importance to the bigger tale, and the little green creature would play one hell of a role in this story…”

**_3 ABY_ **

The little creature’s house obviously wasn’t there for people taller than four feet. The ceilings were low. Leia, as tiny as she was, could barely sit on one of the stools. But at least the conditions for her were better than for Han.

Already he was miserable. He couldn’t just bend his head down so it wouldn’t hit the ceiling because he was so tall. He had to literally crawl on his hands and knees in the house and when he tried to sit on one of the couches it broke beneath him. He thankfully told the creature he would fix it to avoid any major conflicts. 

“Now you I am definitely having you in ANY position I like once this is finished, whether we find Yoda or not,” Han grumbled as he adjusted himself on the floor.

Leia playfully smirked as she lightly smacked him on the arm.

“Han. not in front of our host,” She whispered. 

“He seems to be busy cooking,” Han replied, he then leaned forward and placed a small kiss to her knee. “I am sure”. Pause to place another kiss this time at the beginning of her thigh, “his hearing is gone by now.” Another pause and his lips landed further up, “I can take you right here...” And another, this time when his mouth was dangerously close to her core. “On this tiny little couch.”

One thing Obi Wan should have warned her about her about was how sexual pleasure was more intense for someone with the force. Even above her clothes, Han’s lips sent a warm heat that pulsed between her folds. She closed her eyes and started running her hands through his light brown hair. But as quickly as she fell into her trance, she fell out.

A sound of the creature’s walking stick swishing through the air broke her out of her trance. As her eyes opened, the little green man gently smacked his walking stick on Han’s head. The smuggler yelped and-.

**_36 ABY_**

“Wait, wait.” Ben interrupted, “did you SERIOUSLY try to eat Mother out in some strange green man’s house? Wow...you really are a scoundrel.”

“As if you’re any better Ben,” His father retorted, “as I recall someone and his boyfriend had sex on Snoke’s dining room table when the asshole was running almost two hours late to a meeting.” Ben’s eyes turned to the size of planets at that as a teasing smirk formed on the old man’s lips. “As you said Ben I have a gift I see all…”

Ben sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“Just get through the part with the little green creature so we can meet Yoda.”

The old man snorted.

“Sure kid….”

**_3 ABY_ **

“OW!” Han growled giving the little green creature a dirty look for hitting him. 

“Deviance in my house I shall have not,” The creature said before moving to the other room possibly to gather the food. 

Leia reached forward and started running her hand through Han’s hair. Her fingers gently scratched where Han was hit on the head with the creatures cane. He closed his eyes as a little smirk formed formed on his face.

“Our new little friend has a point,” Leia whispered to him, “we can’t possibly be doing anything deviant in some stranger’s house. But I would like to continue whatever it is you have planned for me later.”

Han looked around to see if their host was around. He leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips. It wasn’t their long and passionate kisses where their lips collided like asteroids, but it was enough to give her a slight flutter in her heart. 

“Well hurry up and find this Yoda guy so we can have fun later,” he whispered against her lips before pulling back. 

His embrace didn’t fully leave. His hand rested gently on her knee. His fingers moved in gentle circles. Leia rested her hand on top of his. Moments later the creature was back in the room setting down three bowls of food on the table. 

“Are you sure you will take us to Yoda after we finish,” Leia asked. 

“Patience! For the Jedi it is time to eat as well.” Yoda exclaimed. He sat at his seat at the end of the table. “Eat, eat. Hot.Good food, hm? Good, hmm?”

Leia just pulled her stool over to the table in fear she would break the chair if she did. Han moved beside her, still not even bothering to sit in one of the chair. At this point it wasn’t worth trying because be obviously wouldn’t fit because of his tall size. Deciding to be a polite and courteous to her host, she took a bite of her food.

She smiled and nodded. The food was surprisingly good. Spicy with a hint of earthy undertones. Leia turned her head over to Han who was looking doubtful of trying some stranger’s food. He wasn’t sure if he was going to like it.

_Han be polite,_ Leia communicated to him through the force. _He’s offering us food._

The smuggler twisted his face and looked down at the bowl. Hesitantly he looked down at the plate of food and took a bite. But quickly he smiled and nodded realizing that the food wasn’t that bad after all. Leia turned her head over to her host, she thought she might as well ask some more questions about Yoda. 

It wasn’t that she was impatient. She was just excited. This was another step into her training. Okay, that, and she was eager to protect her friends and Han. Maybe having these skills would make her feel a bit more at ease at the fears she often had in her rise to be a powerful Jedi Warrior. 

“Do you think we should eat quickly, sir?” Leia asked raising an eyebrow. 

The little green creature sat down at his place at the table. He slowly bit into his food and nodded at his good culinary skills. 

“Not far. Yoda not far,” The creature muttered before taking another bite of his food, “Patience. Soon you will be with him.” There was a long pause between the three of them as they bit into their food, “Why wish you become Jedi? Tell me, you must.”

Leia was taken aback as she lifted her head and gave the creature a questioning look. She wondered why the creature was curious as to why she wanted to be a Jedi. After all this, the creature was just leading her to Yoda and they would part ways as if this meeting never happened. Maybe he was just being friendly.

She would be cautious in her next answers. She would try to be as private as possible while at the same time be polite. Any false move and she and Han would be on their own looking for Yoda and who knows how long it would take on a planet as big and treacherous like this. 

“Well, mostly because of my father, I guess,” Leia explained she unconsciously started playing with her food, “I feel I have an obligation to carry on his legacy.”

“Ah, your father,” The creature sighed, “Powerful Jedi was he, powerful Jedi, mmm.”

In a matter of moments Leia went from absolutely trustworthy that this creature, despite that he was a bit eccentric and annoying at times, to suddenly skeptical. Suddenly, it hit her. From the very beginning this...whatever this thing was, was jerking and fooling around with her. And now it was possible he was manipulating her feelings by using a damn sore spot in her life to do the force knows what. 

Suddenly Leia stood up, narrowly missing her head missing the ceiling [for once her small height did not save her]. Her eyebrow furrowed. Her breathing sharpened. Han, who remained in his position on the floor reached up and started running his hand slowly up and down her arm as if he was sensing her tension. 

“You are playing me, _Sir,_ ” Leia snapped. “You don’t know me, so there is no way you know my father. I came in here because you said you could lead me to Master Yoda. It is clear to me you are not going to bring me to him. If you are here to waste my time, my Husband and I will be on our way.”

The creature sighed deeply and rose to his feet. He looked a bit offended and upset. Suddenly a twinge of guilt had hit Leia. She had spoken a little harshly, As the person who was supposed to be the great hero of the galaxy, she had to treat others fairly, yet here she was growling at him when he was just trying to help.

She opened her mouth to apologize but then the creature spoke, not to her, not to Han but literally into mid air.

“Teach her, I can not,” he lamented. “Patience, she does not have.” 

Seconds later a familiar voice filled the air. 

“She will learn patience.”

Leia’s heart sunk from her chest down to her stomach. She could feel her face going pale. Her body was shaking. It was Obi Wan. Her first mentor in the force, the man who introduced and helped her realize her birthright as a Jedi. If she was talking to Ben, it only meant one thing and one thing alone….this creature wasn’t go out to take her Yoda….HE WAS YODA.

“Is it just me, or is he talking to himself?” Han croaked in awe. 

Leia was too shocked, no--embarrassed to answer. How could she, with all the force power she had built up from the minimal training, not see this? Either way, this was her first damn chance to impress one of the greatest Jedi masters to have existed and she failed. She felt like a fool.

“Much anger in her,” Yoda sighed, “like her father.”

Leia’s fists curled. Oh gods, he had already given up on her.

“Was I any different when you taught me?” Obi Wan stated. At least he still believed in Leia.

“Ready, is she not!” Yoda objected. 

No, Leia couldn’t let him turn her away. The desperation in Obi Wan’s voice told her he was depending on her to get this training. She turned her head over to Han would was looking in concern also trying with all his might not to yell at him and say anything, knowing this was his wife’s battle not his. But something told Leia he was depending on her too. 

“Yoda! I am ready. I... Ben! “ Leia asserted. She could see Han at the corner of her eye tilting his head in confusion at the name of the dead old man who sent them on a journey, “I can be a Jedi. Ben, tell him I'm ready.”

“READY ARE YOU?” Yoda objected, “What know you of ready? Trained Jedi for 800 years, have I. My own counsel will I keep on who is to be trained! The deepest commitment and the most serious mind.” He paused and turned to talk to the air. “This one a long time have I watched. All his life has he looked away... to the future, to the horizon.Never his mind on where he was. Hmm? What he was doing. Hmph. Adventure. Heh! Excitement. Heh! A Jedi craves not these things.” He turned to look at Leia, directly into her eyes so he could give her one clear and direct message. “Reckless, that you are.” 

Leia wanted to object, oh gods she desperately wanted to object, but she knew he was right. So many times Leia had ran into danger because she was too scared about what happened to her friends. So many times she got too cocky with her powers and she ended up being overpowered. 

She was fueled by her heart not by her head, and she knew a Jedi had to think with their head. Gods, why didn’t Mara teach her to be more careful about this? Because she was so eager to follow her father’s legacy, to protect Han, to protect her friends...Yoda wanted nothing to do with her. In the back of her mind she could hear Vader laughing in victory, to be snubbed by the galaxy’s most prominent Jedi meant the monster could take down Leia in one fell swoop.

Each HORRIBLE word Yoda said to her caused tears to prick at the back of her eyes. She swallowed. She wasn’t going to cry...not in front of him. She would do it front of Han, where she would be safe and free from judgement. 

“Listen, you!” Han growled slowly standing up, “My wife worked-”

_Han stop,_ Leia communicated to him through the force her hand reached for Han’s shoulder, _he is not going to teach me.Let’s just go back to the rebellion….we are more useful there._

Leia was ready to grab Han and run out the door, but then Obi Wan spoke again.

“So was I if you'll remember,” He said, “my recklessness broke a woman’s heart and left me with a child, and got so many killed…”

Obi Wan, despite his mentor was refusing to teach her, he wasn’t giving up. He was counting on her to bring balance to the force. Leia was honestly upset by the proceedings but she wasn’t going to give up. Not when her first mentor was counting on her. So she released Han’s and stood up as tall as she could. She pretended just for a moment, Yoda’s words weren’t affecting her. 

“Too old she is to begin the training,” Yoda muttered again, “and broke the Jedi code when it comes to marriage, she did.”

Despite Yoda’s objections, Leia notice a softness in his voice. Maybe he was lightening up on the idea of teaching her to be a Jedi. But she thought now was the perfect to use this to her advantage….. State her case as to why she needed this training

“The marriage was arranged,” Leia explained. 

“But love him, do you?” Yoda inquired.

Leia watched at the corner of her eye Han turn his head away. Suddenly he looked sad, scared. He had his doubts of confidence and maybe for a moment he thought Leia was going to lie and choose the Jedi way over him. But Leia pushed away those doubts by resting her hand on his arm.

“Yes, I love him,” She crowed. She could see Han relax beside her now being reassured of her love, “but Han knows how important this is for me. He will not affect my training in the slightest…..please, sir, I have learned so much. Give me a chance.” 

Yoda looked at Leia for a moment. She sucked in a deep breath. He was probably contemplating or sensing how much she knew and how much she learned in the ways of the force. Time seemed to go slowly. Would Yoda take her in? Or would he once again turn her away. Finally, after a long moment, he spoke. 

“Will she finished what she begins?” Yoda questioned, possibly to Obi Wan once again. By the tone of his voice it said that he was willing to train her by now. She finally let out the breath she was holding and stared straight in the face of the Jedi who was to train her in the ways of the force.

“I won't fail you - I'm not afraid,” she stated firmly. 

Yoda narrowed his eyes and stared at her intensely. Leia tensed and swallowed but stood her ground as best as she could. And with his eyes narrowing and said:  
“Oh, you will be. You will be.”

* * *

Yoda told her to go home and rest because she would begin her training tomorrow. Leia’s head was glad of it, considering her head was still spinning with the events that had happened in the creature’s hut. A night’s rest would do her well before he would pick her up. 

It was late by the time she and Han returned to the Falcon for the night. She was quiet. She barely spoke a word. There was so much on her mind. She wondered how hard it would be to train to be a Jedi warrior. Yoda told her that she would be scared. What did he mean by that? She wondered how harsh he would be during the training...would she be driven to madness and to tears like she almost was tonight? What if she made a mistake? 

The Falcon was quiet. Poe and Chewbacca had gone to sleep. Artoo had rolled over to the corner and shut off for the night. Han thought it would be better not to disturb them. He lead her into the little room they had shared in the Falcon and shut the door behind him. The moment they were inside Han wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

“You okay, darling?” Han asked as he lifted her head and bumped his forehead against hers. His free hand moved across the ridges of her spine. 

“I’m fine,” she whispered. Leia just wasn’t ready to admit she had her fears and doubts about training. He seemed to rely on her as much as Obi Wan did. She could be herself in front of him but for this. She could sense some fears and doubts within him after the encounter with Boba Fett. She wondered if doubting herself would make these fears worse.

“Leia,” Han whispered now nuzzling his nose against hers, “it’s okay. Talk to me.”

Leia sighed deeply. Her hands rested on his forearms. She looked up at him. His smile was kind, gentle and understanding, as it usually was. She had to remind herself that Han was her pillar of strength and he wouldn’t let her fall. 

“Just the way he said for me to be afraid,” Leia confessed.

Han turned his head away for a moment. His eyes were scanning for a object in the room. Finally they stopped at a mirror he set up in the room. He took her hand and lead her over to that area. She was immediately confronted with her own reflection. She tilted her head wondering what was the point of this.

“I need you to take a look at yourself for a moment, darling,” Han said, stepping behind her. He wrapped his arms around her middle and started tracing small circles around her navel.

“It’s just my reflection, hotshot,” Leia lammented. 

Han chuckled and kissed the shell of her ear, causing Leia’s eyes to flutter gently shut for a moment before opening again.

“That’s not what I am seeing,” he whispered breathy in her ear, “I am seeing a tiny woman, who, to the outsider looks delicate like a flower. But they don’t see the inside like I do. You may be small but you, my sweet Leia, are a storm. You can take down large weapons, men twice your size without a hint of fear and hesitation….did you see the way you took down Boba Fett the other day?” 

He paused and Leia took a moment to look at their reflection in the mirror. It was a sight she was not unfamiliar with. She knew Han was taller than her, even larger than her in some way due to his masculinity, but really focusing on the image in the mirror she realized how much smaller she was than him. So small, so young and yet she did so much and so many things that were just…..larger than life.

“Leia, what Yoda is doing is part of training,” Han stated again as his lips moved from her neck, “He is breaking you down to get stronger. They did this to me in the Academy. I know it hurts but you gain a thicker skin than that. Don’t let him.”

Still in her husband’s grip, Leia turned to face him and wrap her arms around Han’s neck and smiled. 

“And just about two days ago you were saying how I am too good for you,” Leia teased, “I am beginning to think the opposite.”

“Now, now,” Han retorted, “let’s not go too far. Anyway you should rest….considering you start your training tomorrow...let’s go to bed.”

“Are you saying that because of that little deal we made?” 

A cheeky grin formed on Han’s features. Leia responded by rolling her eyes and teasingly pushing Han onto the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go. I hope y'all are strapped in because we're about to get to the good part of the ride. 
> 
> Next Up:
> 
> Leia begins her training to become a Jedi, of course Leia begins to finds Yoda's methods 
> 
> Like? Remember to send comments and Kudos, it feels the Author's motivation.


	10. an interlude before the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han and Leia begin to talk about their fears of losing each other as a result of her chosen one status, which leads to a tender morning together before she goes to her training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Takes a deep breath- Obviously this chapter took a drastic turn upon the sad news we lost our beloved Space Mom Carrie Fisher. I honestly didn't know if I would be able to forge through knowing that she was gone. But, if there was something Carrie had taught me....it was the magic of Fan fiction, whatever happens now, as long as I had this universe to love and enjoy to write I needed to forge through. This chapter may seem different from the rest of the story but it was the threapy I needed to continue the story and hopefully it will be a catharsis too X3
> 
> Carrie, if you are reading this in the afterlife, the rest of the Legendary Heroine Verse is dedicated to you cause I know you would have wanted a series like this. Thank you for being the inspiration behind this series!
> 
> Now...the show must go on and we shall continue with this amazing and lovely verse X3.
> 
> Thanks for all the love and support to cheer on and continue to write this series and Tegan for Betaing X33. Enjoy this chapter.

Later that night, things had flipped around. It was supposed to be a night of Han reassuring Leia before she went to train, some how it turned out differently.

Leia must have fallen into a deep sleep after she and Han made love. Usually she would know, she didn’t know if it was the Force but her nights were filled with vivid dreams. But tonight...her night was dreamless. Maybe because she was wrapped in love, maybe Han drifted her to sleep with praises of love in her ear, and devotions. Maybe it was for the first time in the first time she felt sure….and felt safe.

But she was jolted awake when the bed they shared shook violently beneath her. She turned her head to see Han tossing and turning.

“Leia…”

It was usually her having the nightmares. But tonight it was him. She turned over and started shaking Han awake. 

“Han,” She whispered. The smuggler sat up in bed and started gasping for air. His eyes wide, his mouth agape, tears started to spill at the corners of his eyes. “Han, look at me.”

Han tried to recoil from her and out of bed but Leia grabbed his wrist. She shook her head. She didn’t need her special force powers to know he hated being weak in front of her. He had this idea he needed to be strong because he was her rock….and her support. She hated that, because sometimes, he needed her too.

She gently gripped his face and turned his head to face her. He closed his eyes and a few tears escaped. Leia brushed his tears away with his thumb.

“I’m sorry, it’s just after Boba Fett...” Han admitted, “I worry about you….I mean….what if all the training you have….what if it’s not enough….what if I lose you?”

A small smile formed on her lips as she sighed. He was probably scared now that she was going to train, that it was going to leave some deathmark on her head. She understood. Oh, she understood. So many had run to Han to capture and use as some prize to get to her. She worried one day one of them would go too far, the greedy hands of death would take him from her. But she thought of the same words of reassurance:

“But I am a survivor just like you,” She whispered to him, “and with my Powers..”

“Powers didn’t stop Vader from killing that old man,” Han sighed gently, “I had a dream he killed you…..Vader did…I was powerless to stop it. It just ended with me….holding your dead lifeless body...Leia...what if I lose you?” 

She saw it in her mind's eye. Han kneeling on the dirty ground, holding her body close, screaming at the top of his lungs for her to wake up. But she wouldn’t move, she wouldn’t budge. It was a haunting sight. Oh, yes it was. But her smile never faded, she understood. There were times she had such nightmares too.

Yet there was such a difference between her and Han if they were to leave the plain of the living. From observations, seeing Obi Wan appear to her in full view during the storms of Hoth, to hearing Yoda talking to him, people with the force never seemed to leave….or maybe no one Force Sensitive or not, never left at all. But with that thought in mind she thought she could use it to put him at ease. 

“Han, I get it. I worry about you,” Leia whispered, “but just as you tell me not worry about losing you, you shouldn’t worry about losing me. No matter what happens now…..no matter where the Force takes us, we’re always going to be together….watching over each other.” She paused and rested her hand on his chest where his heart was steadily beating, “Right here….where we belong.”

Leia took a sharp breath as Han moved his hand to rest on her own beating heart. His thumb moving gently over her bare breast. He sighed and rested his head on her shoulder. His head, it was heavy. Her shoulder would probably be sore in the morning but it was worth it. Gently she ran her hand through his soft hair. The tremors settled and his heartbeat died down to a relaxed flutter.

“You are really going hard at convincing me this Force Voodoo is real aren’t you?” Han sighed closing his eyes. “Still call it luck.”

Leia shook her head and kissed his forehead. She would bicker and retort with arguments of instances she proved the Force was real and her training with Yoda would bring, but right now, Han needed her to tell him she was fine and she was here with him. With all the uncertainty, she liked that distraction.

* * *

Leia woke up first. That wasn’t new. Han was definitely a late sleeper and a heavy one at best. Usually she would let him sleep, but with the nightmare he had before she thought it be better to wake him. Sometimes nightmares hit twice and it would be detrimental if he woke up and she was gone.

She slowly got out of bed, untangling herself from long and lean limbs and made her way to his side. She almost didn’t want to wake him. Han looked beautiful. His brown hair was beautifully tousled, sheets wrapped around the lower half of his body, his chest rising and falling, his emotionless face content, he looked like an image from one of those moss paintings Luke had showed her. She almost didn’t want to break that image.  
She sighed. This work of beauty had to be sacrificed for the greater good. 

Leia leaned forward and kissed him gently on the lips. Her fingers ran through his hair and bent down to kiss him on the lips. Two hazel orbs opened gently and looked at her in wonder before they fluttered close again.

“I was having a good dream, thank the gods,” he sighed happily, “which you unfortunately interrupted, I crash landed the Falcon on the beach. Ship was completely wrecked but it didn’t seem to matter there was this….beautiful…..beautiful angel that came out of the water.” Han opened his eyes and looked up at her, “The most beautiful woman....I have ever seen.” 

Leia looked down at him and made a fake frown. He was teasing her, he did that sometime and she admittedly loved to play along.

“Oh really,” She whispered against his lips, “and who is this stranger I need to fight…?”

Han wrapped his arms around her pulling his head back a little. But he was close. His forehead was propped up against hers. Leia could feel his warm breath on her cheeks, something that had made her breathless. 

“Her name is Leia,” Han whispered, his hands pulled her body towards his very gently as if she was delicate as glass. “Come back to bed with me.”

“Han, you know I have to start my training,” Leia breathed bridging the gap between them. Their lips gently clashed together for a few moments. She could still feel he was a bit hesitant and nervous. He knew he wasn’t going to let her go for a while. She could tell by the hesitation on his face. “How about this love...we get dressed….and you walk me over to Yoda.”

Han pulled back and released her from his grip. His lean but muscular arms raised and stretched.

“I wouldn’t call a swampy planet a romantic walk,” He quipped rising to his feet, he walked over to her. Circling his arms around her waist, he pulled her close. Leia sighed happy as he bumped his forehead to hers. “But I have the most beautiful sight in front of me so it won’t be so bad.” 

Han’s fingers moved down the center of her body. Leia sucked in a sharp breath as they sought her core. His fingers tangled in the curly hairs between the apex of her thighs, but she caught him by the wrist.

“Later hotshot,” Leia whispered breathy as she brought his hand to her lips and kissed it gently. Han sighed in disappointment. “Oh you nerfherder, don't think I will leave you empty handed,” she brought her face really close to his, “help me get dressed.”

A wicked grin formed on his lips. He wouldn’t argue with that.

* * *

Leia walked out of the Falcon and into the swampy world of Dagobah. It was hot from the humidity. She could see the steam rising from the swamp and into the air, but that wasn’t the only the reason she felt warm. As she made sure she had everything, water and her lightsaber in her belt, she felt it. The phantom feel of Han’s large hands running over her tiny body still lingered.

Her cheeks became warm at the flashes of recent memories. Han standing behind her as he kissed her shoulders and neck. He carefully placed each item of clothing, worshiping her, admiring her, just as he done so many times. She shook it off. She couldn’t be flustered not when she was going to start her training. 

But Han was making it increasingly difficult, especially now. Leia could sense him walking behind her. Sure turned and sighed.

Since they weren’t on the cold planet of Hoth, Han was wearing his typical outfit: his open tan shirt with the rolled up sleeves and the black vest. The outfit which both she loved and loathed because of distracting view of his chest and forearms. She looked ahead and smiled as moved to her side.

“My Lady,” Han quipped as he let out his arm to her. 

Leia looked up at him with a sparkle in her eye as both hands gripped onto his bicep. It wasn’t long before they walked out into the forest. It was peaceful. Only the sound of birds and the bubbling swamp played like music through the air. Tiny fingers traced the contours of his biceps. Han’s eyes sunk her in.

“You look like a warrior,” Han murmured lowly. His fingers played with her hair. Sometimes they tangled in the soft locks. Other times the brushed away from her face. “You nervous?”

“I am not,” Leia answered as she buried her head into Han’s bicep and closed her eyes for a moment. Her heightened senses from her Force sensitivity could make her hear his heartbeat, even if her head wasn’t on his chest. His heart was being wildly, “but you are.”

Han frowned and turned his head away from her. 

“You didn’t have that dream,” He whispered, “It was something about seeing you dead….Leia...I don’t know how I would live if you were to die before me.” 

Leia stopped and released his arm, but her embrace wasn’t gone. She walked in front of her husband and took her hands in his own and squeezed them tightly. Han still had his head turned away. She wouldn’t force him she would wait for him. It took a minute to gather her words. She thought about the conversation before they got here...how Han made her promise she thought maybe if she said something in that same vein. 

And then she thought her Aunt, how she was suddenly a widow after her husband, someone who had been there all her life her best friend was murdered. She was forced to live on her own and start her life anew, but she managed to pull through, something Leia greatly admired. 

“You know how long my Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen were married before the Empire murdered him?” Leia began. Han shook his head. “Thirty years….and they knew each other from ten years prior. It is a mystery to me how she is on that farm right now...living her life after that.” She squeezed his hands tighter running her fingers on top of his palm. “I asked her how she did it and she said…..it was inevitable either one of them was going to lose the other because death….was inevitable.” 

She swallowed as Han turned to face her. The words were scary, frightening to say the least, but it brought down her fears of losing Han. She was still afraid to lose him on her accord...but she couldn’t….not when there was so much to lose. 

“I know death is inevitable,” Han sighed deeply as he released one of her hands to stroke her face, but I am so happy with you Leia...you gave me everything when I thought my life is hopeless….despite the chaos...I am the happiest I have ever been. I am just afraid now that everything is great….my streak of bad luck is going back to-”

“Han,” Leia interrupted, “have you forgotten the conversation between us before we landed here, how you knew how scared I was to lose you and you made me promise that I wasn’t going to the dark side if _anything_ happened to you?” Han nodded his head, “This is the same thing….Mara often emphasized a fear of loss is the path to the dark side….we cannot fear death taking us before our time…it will take away from the wonderful thing we have now….but we shouldn’t worry.” Leia took both her hands and rested them on his face, her thumbs stroked the shape of his jaw. “I feel we have a whole life ahead of us. Yoda will train me…..I’ll bring balance to the the Force….when this war is finally over, we will have a house on Corellia or Tatooine with whatever children the Force grants us with….and we’ll be happy…..so happy for the rest of our days.”

Leia looked in his eyes as they shifted from panic and uncertainty to something to akin to relaxed. They were shining now. She could feel the tiny tremors beneath his skin die away and his heartbeat slow from twelve parsecs per minute to something steady like a river. His hand that wasn’t absent mindedly stroking her face rested on top of hers.

He gave a smile that made all her doubts and fears disappear and gave her strength for the challenges ahead of her. The was something warm telling her that The Force was strong and whatever path that she was going to take, he was going to follow her. He was going to be there and so was she for him. It was the one thing that was going to keep her going through it all.

“Have I told you I loved you?” Han sighed happily.

Leia’s smile brightened as she moved the tips of her toes and encircled her arms around his neck. Her fingers traced the vein in the side of his neck.

“You do it every day, hotshot,” She quipped.

Han hummed lowly slightly dipping her backwards. Leia knew what this meant. He wanted a better angle to her lips. Not that she would complained. This angle always gave him this celestial glow she still couldn’t describe, something that brought her to a plane she couldn’t describe but loved. 

“Have I told you today I love you?” Leia shook her head. “Well, my sweet Leia, Min Larel...I love you more than anything in the universe.”

Han’s lips collided with hers. They touched with such urgency, telling her a kaleidoscopic range of emotions the Force picked up. He sought the reminder to know she was here, and alive. The kisses spoke of the depth of the love he had for her. Above all she could feel how glad he was to have her and nothing was going to take that from him.

Between kisses she breathed: 

“You have me Han, and you always will. Now….in the future….until my last breath...and where we meet in the stars after.”

Han deepened the kiss. The words alone Leia could feel, were the final affirmation he needed to move forward and let her take this next steps of the journey. A few more passionate clashes of lips and Han reluctantly pulled back and settled her back on her feet. 

“I would love to continue this,” The former smuggler sighed as he ran his hands down her hips to keep her steady, “but I do believe that my beautiful Jedi Heroine needs to begin her training to save the galaxy.”

Leia shook her head as Han wrapped his arm around her waist.

“I love you,” She giggled breathily as if she was an adolescent back on Tatooine once again. 

“I know.”

Leia only responded happily and rested her head against him as they continued walking to their destination. For the first time since she left Hoth, she wasn’t worried about losing him because of who she was….instead she was deliriously happy to know that he, the man who loved her so fiercely, was part of her journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God Bless Han being the awesome husband he is. 
> 
> Next Up:
> 
> Leia begins her training to become a Jedi, of course Leia begins to finds Yoda's methods....different from what she expected
> 
> Like? Remember to send comments and Kudos, it feels the Author's motivation.


	11. into a larger world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia begins her training to become a Jedi, of course Leia begins to finds Yoda's methods....different from what she expected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the brief Hiatus, a few personal life things got in the way with my Job and my family but my muse is back in full spring and you should be seeing more updates soon! Thanks for the patience. YOU GUYS ROCK!

**_36 ABY:_ **

“That dream,” Ben began as he looked down at his hands. His thumbs twiddling as a sign of nervousness, “Was that the reason why…”

The old man nodded and closed his eyes for a moment.

“We have a little ways to go until we get to that,” He said. Ben could see the old man breathe so deeply through his nose that his shoulders rose and fell with a deep shuddering breath, “but yes….it was definitely the reason.” The old man slouched his head at the moment deep in thought before lifting it to meet Ben’s eyes again. “I’ve seen death before Ben, as a smuggler, in war...but even though your mother is still alive...to even dream about losing the woman who holds your heart...is traumatizing.”

Ben bit his lip. He wanted to hear this story so he could get an answer on how to move forward on one of the hardest decisions he would have to make, and there it was, beginning to look as clear as a picture. 

“So you would do anything to protect the person you love….” Ben stated as he slowly rose to his feet, “No matter how stupid, and if it costs you your life.”

“Of course I would Ben…” The old man answered, there was something soft in his face as he spoke, “your mother is one of the great lights of my galaxy..” 

And there it was his answer. The key ingredient for Ben to move forward. Without saying a word he walked over to his discarded helmet and picked it off the ground. 

“That’s it, Ben?” his captive asked with wide eyed shock, “You are just going to pick up and leave before the end of the story.”

“I have the information I need father, I will send a crew to blindfold you and drop you off on a nearby planet, you can contact mother to retrieve you there,” Ben answered as he made his way back towards his captive to retrieve his lightsaber. But when he reached forward the old man held it with a firm grip. “Let go, old man.”

“I know what this is about Ben,” The old man growled looking at Ben with stern eyes, “I don’t know the whole story….but it has to do with your boyfriend and Snoke finding out about you both and using it against you…” Ben chewed the inside of his lip, trying so hard not to reveal the obvious. “You may hate me for saying this but you are a lot like me kid….impulsive...brash….harsh….but loves with every single fiber of his being. And because of that you are about to go there, and whether it brings you back to the light or not, you’re about to make an impulsive move against Snoke. You are not ready to….and for that you will get yourself killed..I will not allow that.”

Ben swallowed, there were tears forming at the corners of his eyes. His stone, violent facade he placed upon himself was now turning to clay and melting in the rain. The shell that was Kylo Ren was crumbling and bits of who he was beginning to shine through. It was the first time in a long time he felt so….consciously vulnerable.

“Why do you care so much that I hear this story...and if I live or die?” Ben rasped.

Suddenly he felt a tight grip on his palm. Ben looked down and saw that the Old Man had reached as far as the binds would allow him and squeezed his hand tight. He looked up as he felt something warm and wet fall down his cheek….he was crying.

“For one Ben….this isn’t just a love story about me and your mother…” The Old man whispered, “It’s your origin story.” Ben blinked what did his father mean origin story? “That...and I need a reminder that beneath that mask and black robes and despite the monstrous things you have done, you are still my son.”

Ben knew time was still running out...but the old man’s, Han Solo’s, _his father’s,_ words were enough to make him stay and listen...just a little longer. With his hand still linked to his Father’s, he pulled the stool he was sitting on before and sat down.

“So…” He quipped quietly his free arm wiping his tears from his eyes with his sleeve, “you were saying…..”

**_3 ABY_ **

Leia almost didn’t want the walk to end. She was so wrapped up in Han’s warm embrace, there was this way he was holding her close, pressing tiny kisses to her head and brow. His long arm running down the side of the body and hip. His slow and steady breathing, and the flutter of his excited heartbeat seemed to distract her from the sensory overload that was Dagobah. But she knew there was business to be attended to. A power she needed to utilize, so there would be more moments like this.

Han stopped in his tracks. Leia sighed deeply, it only meant one thing…..they arrived at their destination. Luckily for her though, Han would be waiting for her in the Falcon by the time she finished whatever today’s training was. It wasn’t that terrible.

Her husband stepped in front of her, gently tilting her chin up for her to gaze at him. Her heart pounding at less than 12 parsecs a minute, at the mixture of uncertainty and the intensity of gazing into her husband’s proud and loving eyes. 

“You’ll do great, I know you will,” Han said with a nod as if he knew the tiny insecurities that were running through her body. “But if at anytime you need emotional support, Chewie will be outside working on the Falcon and I will be inside with Poe...but I doubt you need it….you are incredible.” 

Leia’s hands reached for Han’s face and started stroking his cheeks with her thumbs. He sighed happily and bumped his forehead against hers before holding it there for a moment. It was their ritual before a rough mission or a new challenge. Affection to remember and to keep them motivated if and when things became rough. 

“My biggest fan and champion,” Leia whispered to him. 

She could feel him shudder in delight beneath her fingers. But he gained the composure to bend his head down and kiss her gently holding it in place. 

_“Far mi fiera Min Larel,”_ Han rumbled lowly causing Leia to shudder in delight.

“You keep speaking in Corellian, you are going to distract me,” she whispered against Han's lips, feeling them shift into a smile.

“That’s why I do it,” He chuckled before, much to Leia’s dismay, pulling back to kiss her forehead, “to drive you crazy.”

It was almost hard to let go. But Leia knew she had to. It was almost like receiving an injection. She quickly removed her hands from his face and a moved away from touching distance. She expected to see a look of disappointment on Han’s face knowing they were going to part after such an affectionate night together. 

No, there was something else: something warm and profound. There was pride. Han took her hand in his one last time and put it gently to his lips. 

“I love you,” Leia teased looking up at her husband with wonder, “my beloved scoundrel.”

Han stepped backwards letting her hand go finger by finger. His eyes still gazing at Leia as if she was the last thing he saw before the universe had died and faded into particles. 

“I know my beautiful Jedi Heroine,” Han replied. With one last wink he turned his back to her, craning his head ever so slightly, “I’ll see you later.”

Leia shook her head as Han started walking away. He made sure he made a show of it, swaying his hips from side to side, almost to give her incentive to get through training because there was going to be an reward waiting for her when she got home. 

She laughed and made her way towards Yoda’s dwelling. She wasn’t sure if Han’s little incentive was going to get her through the day because the image of his seductive little walk was ingrained in her mind.

* * *

“Made it on time you did,” Yoda hummed, "Let you go, I did not think your wookie husband would."

Leia tilted her head as she gazed at her new teacher. He was sitting on a rock eyes closed, cross legged. He looked like he was deep in meditation. She wondered how he was able to see her and Han while Yoda was here the whole time.

“You could see me with Han?” Leia inquired.

“I could see you of course,” Yoda responded, not even bothering to open his eyes, “Many things you will see, sharp will your senses become.” The Jedi master pointed ahead of him to an empty rock. “Sit.” he said, “Show you I will.” 

Strangely it made her feel like home sitting on a rock. In the deserts of Tatooine, there was a huge boulder by her house. She would sneak out at night and look at the stars when she couldn’t sleep, something that became a more frequent habit when she was engaged to marry Han. It gave her hope there was something out there besides a life as a Smuggler’s wife.

But of course, everything turned out to be okay.

_More than okay,_ Leia thought, _it’s perfect._

She settled down on the rock in the same position Yoda was. Her hands were rested on her lap. Her eyes were closed, which she preferred not to be, because of her heightened senses made everything so…..amplified for her. She remembered once how Han surprised her with a date by blindfolding her and taking her off the planet.

She vividly remembered during the hour trip in hyperspace, she vividly heard it's hum…..even the sound of Han’s heartbeat and breathing. The strange thing is they didn’t seem to bother her. It was when her husband’s hands touched her skin was when she was affected by her force sensitivity and enforced blindness. Even a soft stroke of Han’s large and calloused fingers on her skin sent an electric arc to her core.

It was the same thing here. With the warm air from the swamp and the sound of creatures, her senses were overloading. She was already becoming overwhelmed and upset at it. 

“Much it is,” Yoda uttered, “But clear it out you can,” 

“How,” Leia inquired.

“An inconvenience your husband is….but...help you through this training he could….see if you could find him from here.” 

Find him? How could she? She knew he was probably on the Falcon by now, which was on the other side of the forest. With all the noise and all the distractions, how would she be even able to spot him out?

“I don’t know if I-”

“You have not even started, is something about him that distinguishes from all? Remember that, then clear your mind and find him you will.”

Something that distinguishes Han. That was an easy one. It was Han’s voice. It was deeper and more profound than most men in the galaxy’s. It was smooth, like a close shave, but loud. She wouldn’t complain about it though. Sometimes she could be overwhelmed by all the noise, and all the senses attacked her like TIE fighters. But then, she would hear Han’s voice, above all the static and sensory overload and everything would be okay. She would have to find that.

Leia’s mind went back to when she took down the Death Star. She remembered how she focused to the exhaust point by going deep within the confines of the superweapon, looking at every single solitary area of the ship, getting every single detail, until she found what she needed. 

She started to do so in the forest. It wasn’t as easy as the Death Star. Surprisingly on such a big ship the details were scarce, as were the sounds. Here….there was so much noise from the hiss of the swamp to the sounds of birds and their loud squawks. But she had to find Han’s voice. She would find it somewhere over the over-

And then she heard it. It was soft like someone breathing, but it was loud enough for her to hear above the chaos. It was Han’s voice.

As if Leia was in the woods herself, and not sitting on a random rock, she followed the sound. She felt herself walking through the tall trees and the murky swamp. As she moved further, the voice became louder more clear. Soon she found herself making her way onto the Falcon. As soon as she walked up the ramp, Han’s voice was as clear as day. 

Through her senses she walked into the kitchen. She found Han. He and Poe were having breakfast together. Her husband must have cooked Nerf Bacon, one of his favorite breakfast delicacies. Little Poe smiled cheekily as the remnants of blue milk were on his face. Han looked at him with an amused smirk. To Leia it was a beautiful sight. 

“I found him,” She said she could feel her smile forming from ear to ear. 

“Good, good,” She heard Yoda respond to her, “Hear what they discuss, can you? Tell me what they say you will.”

Poe seemed to be finished with his food and was now acting out a story, as Han listened intently occasionally biting into his food. But he made sure he was engaged into the young boy’s tale. 

_“And then Daddy pulled out this fish from the water,”_ Poe cheered stretching out his hands, _“this big, it was bigger than Uncle Chewie!”_

_“Bigger than Uncle Chewie,”_ Han repeated, he had this adorable softness to his baritone voice as he talked to Poe. Leia would always feel this sense of warmth and joy and find herself swooning when he spoke it. She was also excited that perhaps one day she would witness Han being this soft with their own children _“now your dad is pretty skilled, kid, but I doubt it was THAT big….maybe it was the size as Aunt Leia.”_

“Something good seems to be happening,” Yoda hummed, “Wide as a ship your smile is.”

With her eyes still closed she nodded. 

“Poe, the child Han and I are watching for a friend,” She began, “He’s telling my husband a story about him and his father.”

“Good….good you did well for your first lesson,” Yoda said, “That’s all I will teach you for today.”

As much as she hated to break the beautiful image she was seeing in front of her, Leia opened her eyes at Yoda and tilted her head in confusion. The small being had gotten up from his rock and began walking towards the House. That was it? She thought she would be learning more, like lifting things with her mind.

She sighed deeply and decided not to press the question further. She knew his patience with her was still at an low end. Any false move would break this opportunity she had worked so hard for, and she knew with all that was at stake….she couldn’t leave herself vulnerable and untrained.

* * *

The same thing happened for about a week. Leia would wake up early in the morning and walked over to Yoda’s dwelling. He would spend an hour, teaching one simple thing about the Force, whether it's causing something to move with her mind or using the Force to see some clear detail. Probably the only thing that was interesting was him teaching her to levitate off the ground.  
Being a pilot, the idea of being able to fly did amuse her. 

But soon after Leia would make a breakthrough, Yoda would cut her lessons short. The impulsive side told her to chase him, demand she would continue to teach her the ways of the force; yet there was some small instinct telling her there was a purpose to this. Besides getting extra time with Poe and her husband wasn’t exactly a bad thing. 

Finally on the seventh day of this vicious cycle, when she made her way into the backyard of Yoda’s house he was standing up tall with a wry smile on his face. 

“Very good...eh...very, very good,” The old Jedi said with a nod, “think not did I would you last for 7 days, but then strong with your senses are you. Exceeded my expectations you did.” Leia took a deep breath in relief. The short lessons with Yoda were a lesson in patience and she was glad she was able to endure them. “Now we learn for real.” 

Yoda placed some sort of object one would wear to carry things on her back. Assuming it was some form weight training where she would be running through the forest with something on her back, she placed on the harness and began to strap it in.

As she finished fastening the first strap Yoda climbed up her leg and settling down in the pouch on her back. 

“What are you doing?” Leia asked as the old Jedi placed her hands on her shoulders.

“Part of your training it is,” Yoda explained.

Leia knew that it meant just don’t ask and just go. So she started running as fast as her feet could carry her.

* * *

Leia didn’t know how long she was running for with Yoda on her back. But he was strenuous on her. She had to jump over large holes, swing through vines, and jumping over roots that were possibly on the ground beneath her. She also had to navigate through the fog and the steam that came out of the swamps.

At one point she passed the Falcon. Han was on the roof working on some damage that was made on the way here. Leia could see him at the corner of her eye first tilting his head in confusion at his wife carrying a small being on her back as if he were a baby, but then shaking his head and fighting off any urge to laugh. Leia made a note to reprimand him about it if he made some joke about it when she got back tonight. 

Yoda had been quiet throughout todays training session. But when Leia started climbing some of the vines of trees, he finally started to speak.

“Run! Yes. A Jedi's strength flows from the Force,” Yoda lectured, as Leia swung over to the next vine and climbed down again. She kept on focus to the path ahead of her. “But beware of the dark side. Anger... fear... aggression. The dark side of the Force are they.  
Easily they flow, quick to join you in a fight. If once you start down the dark path, forever will it dominate your destiny, consume you it will, as it did Obi-Wan's apprentice.” 

The young Jedi hopeful almost tripped and fell over herself when she heard those words. She thought it was because of the one name on the tip of her tongue. “Vader” She whispered. She thought she would get some cold shiver down her spine at his name. No, it didn’t, maybe it was it was Han’s voice in her head saying: “Remember Bart Spader wants you to be afraid.” That made it so.

But then she thought about the conversations that she and Han constantly kept coming back to as of late. The dark side. They both feared each other going to the Dark over the other so badly. And as that thought crossed her mind the chill down her escalated to the point she shivered visibly. 

“Is the Dark side stronger?” Leia asked as she turned her head over to look at her Jedi master. 

“No... no... no.” Yoda responded, “Quicker, easier, more seductive.”

Quicker, easier. How easy? Would as be quick as her watching Han die in front of her and losing all the light in her heart? How seductive? Would it just take someone offering something she had long desired if she just let the darkness in? She used to think it would just take taking someone’s life. But there were good men that were killers. Cassian for example was a noble hero, but he took lives in the name of freedom from tyranny. Han had taken lives too to protect himself and others. Hell, even she had killed.

There was something she didn’t quite know about the darkside. Something that was in plain sight but she couldn’t see. 

“But how am I to know the good side from the bad?” Leia inquired.

“You will know,” Yoda explained, “When you are calm, at peace. Passive. A Jedi uses the Force for knowledge and defense, never for attack.”

Leia sighed and looked ahead of her. 

“But how do I know where the Dark Side is?” She inquired, “if I don't know what is truly dark and what is truly light?”

Yoda just started climbing off Leia’s back. It was a bit of relief because he had started to become heavy especially at the thought of this conversation. 

“No, no, there is no why.” Yoda murmured. “Nothing more will I teach you today. Clear your mind of questions. Mmm. Mmmmmmmm.”

Leia was almost too eager to start picking up her things off the ground. It was so hard to keep up her stoic facade when this whole exchange frightened her when she didn’t expect it to. She needed Han. She needed him to wrap his long arms around her and tell her it was okay; help her for one minute forget there was so much darkness in the Galaxy. 

Two minutes back to the Falcon that's all she needed to hold on. 

But as she picked up her thigh holster, she noticed something at the corner of her eye. A tree. It was black. Dead. Roots formed at its bottom to form a cave. Her dark brown eyes went wide as all of a sudden fear went coursing through her body like an asteroid in the sky. There was something in there...something Dark.

“There's something not right here,” Leia rasped, “I see cold, Death.” 

Yoda seemed unaffected by Leia’s sudden fear. He just sat on another root putting his stick in the ground. 

“That place... is strong with the dark side of the Force,” Yoda answered, Leia took a sharp breath at that, eyes still fixated on the Tree ahead of her. “A domain of evil it is. In you must go.” Yoda wanted Leia to go in there, but something inside her was telling her…..NO….DON’T. Yet she knew this had to be a test. She reached into her belt to grab her blaster Han had brought for her but Yoda shook his head. “You don’t need your weapon, only what you take with you will you bring.”

Leia almost hesitated for a moment thinking of how dangerous it would be. But she knew whatever was in there wouldn’t truly hurt her. Yoda would get her out of there if it she was in trouble. It took her all her might to get going, moving step by step, her body growing more cold as she made her to the tree. Her heart was racing, the panic was rising.

The only thing that was keeping her going was a mantra that was playing in her head over and over again.

_It’s going to be okay, it’s going to be okay._

And into the darkness she went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH NO SHITS ABOUT TO GET REAL!
> 
> Next Up:
> 
> Leia enters the cave and finds some confusing yet disturbing scenarios she cannot seem to fathom. 
> 
> Like? Remember to send comments and Kudos, it feels the Author's motivation.


	12. frigening visions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia enters the cave and finds some confusing yet disturbing scenarios she cannot seem to fathom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to what is one of the funnest chapters I written in this story so far, because shit is going to be different now that Leia is going in the cave things are going to be different. Prepare for angst.
> 
> Warning: As this is a manifestation of Leia's fears and the darkside, there will be violence and disturbing imagery. PLEASE READ WITH CAUTION.

It was dark, so dark, and wet and cold. Leia didn’t know if she was trembling from fear or because of the chill that blew in the air. She didn’t know if she would be able to see without some form of light guiding her throughout the murky wood. So she ignited her lightsaber and let the blue light guide the way.

_This is a test, this is a test._ Leia repeated in her mind over and over again as a mantra to keep herself as calm as possible. She would probably find some frightening things in here. Some that would question her mind and her sanity, but she would have to keep as strong as possible she had t-

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the sound of a child crying. A child? Poe? Was it Poe? No. For one, Poe was an obedient child. Kes always was boosting about how he would never have to punish him for disobeying him. He knew better not to run out here without Han or Chewie watching him. Two, despite the boy rarely ever crying, Leia knew what Poe’s voice sounded like, and she was sure it wasn’t Poe crying out. 

So it was someone else. She was pretty sure at this point no intelligent life form was on this planet. But if she learned something since getting off Tatooine, always expect the unexpected when landing someplace new. 

Despite not being sure whether or not it was part of the test, she decided to follow the sound. If it was a child alone on the planet then they needed to find their parent. Especially if they were on a dangerous planet such as this. The closer she got, the louder the cries became. 

“I’m coming sweetie!” Leia cried out. She continued to follow the voice, she knew she could pinpoint it just by sound at this point. She closed her eyes and tried to pinpoint where she could find the crying child in the cave. “Tell me where you are, please.”

The response caused her to abruptly open her eyes. 

“I’m here mommy.” 

Leia turned full body to face the owner of the voice. It was a boy, tall enough to reach her leg. Mommy? No it couldn’t be. Was it implying this boy was her son? She didn’t want to believe it, but she looked closer at the boy. He had dark hair, and dark eyes….just like her. But stars, he was such a spitting image of Han, right down to the lanky limbs and the shape of his nose. 

She smiled lowly. There was some relief that coursed through her body. Maybe Yoda was lying about this place being riddled with the darkside. Maybe it was telling her future and that it was a bright one. Leia, putting her lightsaber back in her belt, went down to her knees so she could come face to face with the boy, putting her hands on his shoulders.

“Mommy, I’m scared,” The boy said again.  
“I know this place is scary but we’ll get you out of here,” Leia cooed stroking his cheek. Her son, her and Han’s son. He was so beautiful. Such a beautiful testament of their love.

“It’s not that, mommy,” the boy cried, “it’s the bad man. He won’t leave me alone. He is telling me to kill.”

Leia tilted her head. Was this a warning? A sign. She didn’t know. But her eyes remained focused. Even if this was a vision of her son, she had to treat him with love and let him know everything was okay. 

“I won’t let the bad man hurt you,” She murmured to him. A tear fell down the boy’s eye. She lifted her finger and wiped it away. “What’s your name?”

The boy furrowed his brow. His dark eyes now black. Leia could feel it the anger, the hatred, everything that was associated with the dark side. His hands curled into fists. Leia slowly brought her hands down. What was happening? Suddenly the cave became darker than it was. The only thing bright was a red light that illuminated her “son’s” face. And then with a raspy voice the boy said two words:

“Kylo Ren.”

Leia’s eyes widened. Kylo Ren? What did that mean? Kylo Ren? Did she and Han seriously name their son Kylo Ren? 

Suddenly the boy let out a terrifying scream and fell to his knees. His hands laced into his hair. Leia rose to her feet slowly. The hunched up figure of “her son” grew in size. Limbs longer and more muscular. The clothes, which were simple clothing made for a youngling on Tatooine before, changed into nothing but black and tarnished robes. Leia told herself to run but she stood still and transfixed on the horrifying image before her. 

The figure abruptly stood up now. He was tall and menacing. But her eyes they were on the mask. Leia had seen that mask before, in her nightmares. It wasn’t the mask of Darth Vader but the mask of the very same man who would kill her in her nightmares. The man with the cross shaped lightsaber. Leia blinked. 

“I’ve seen you before.” She said in awe and panic. “In my dreams...who are you.” 

The figure only laughed. A voice was just as mechanical as Darth Vaders, but it wasn’t as deep. There was almost a almost a human like sound to it. She bit her lip.

“Don’t you know, Mommy?” The figure said, “I’m your son.” 

“No you can’t be!” Leia responded in shock. She didn’t want to believe this. It was part of a series of tricks used to break her spirit. This figure was from her nightmares, having him be her son was just another way to trick her and make her scared. 

The man took off his mask. Leia almost screamed. Just like the little boy before, he had her dark hair and dark eyes; and as a man he looked even more like Han than he did before.

“Look with your eyes Mommy, I am here,” The figure taunted, “Just a sign of your failure as a mother and the chosen one.”

_This is a test, this is a test,_ Leia reminded herself. She could either engage in the figment of her imagination, or run and move onto the next test, maybe a exit to the cave. She needed to make sense of this strange vision. Turning on her heels she ran ahead as fast as her feet could carry her.

“YOU CAN’T RUN FROM ME MOMMY!” The figure growled, “THE FORCE HAS CEMENTED ME IN YOUR DESTINY!”

She didn’t listen, she kept running. She jumped over branches, ducked under trees. Suddenly she saw a light. It was small, unrecognizable, but Leia was sure that it was the end of the cave. She did not focus on anything else, just escape. But she didn’t make it far…

Leia ran into something large and solid. She found herself falling backwards, the wind almost knocking out of her. She was pretty sure it was a tree. But when she used her hands to sit up, she found it wasn’t a tree, it was Han. A huge breath of relief flooded through her lungs. He must have heard her yelling. She stood up slowly and placed his her hands on his forearms. 

“Han I am so glad you are here,” Leia began, “I am fine, I don’t know what it is, but Yoda is just,” She paused to look into Han’s eyes. There was something wrong. His hazel eyes which were usually sparkling when she gazed upon him, looked dead. “Han, are you alright?” 

Han made a strangled choking noise and tried to breathe. With her hands still gripping tightly onto her husband’s forearms she stepped back to get a view of his face. He was pale, mouth agaped. He couldn’t speak only choke. "I'm so sorry my darling, his eyes said with a sense of pleading, but you need to run"

Another choke, and this time Leia saw his white shirt rip, leaving burn marks, before being stained with red. A line of blood came dribbling down the side of his lip and down his chin. Finally his legs came out from under him and he collapsed in her arms.

The back of her mind said this was a vision, that whatever was being showed to her was just part of the test. But it seemed so real, down to his hands gripping onto her forearms in desperation. He fell to his knees dragging Leia down with him before stilling. Frantically she laid him down on his back.

Han was pale now. His eyes open and lifeless. Leia started shaking him violently, trying to jolt him back to life.

“Don’t do this to me!” She cried out, “There’s supposed to be more time!” 

Suddenly something happened. She could hear thunder roaring in the distance. Rain started pouring into the crevices through the cave beginning to drench her. 

“There isn’t Mother,” The voice of the figure said again, “You failed to save him...and you will fail to save him….over and over again.”

“YOU ARE NOT-” Leia stopped herself. The moment she set eyes on the figure her eyes widened. It wasn’t the man who had her dark eyes and dark hair and was the spitting image of Han. But Darth Vader. He was breathing. The ever so familiar mechanical breathing that had haunted her nightmares.

Her eyebrows furrowed as his hand made it’s way to the hilt of his lightsaber. She could almost feel him smiling in triumph beneath the mask taunting her. He had something to do with this. It was like taking the one thing that had given her light was a victory for him. Her body felt on fire. Her face tense. She felt nothing but rage.

She rose abruptly to her feet, pulling her lightsaber from her belt getting into fighting stance. Vader pulled out his in tandem. Leia stood still like a tree rooted to the ground. Even if it wasn’t real, even if this was part of the test. She was going to defeat Vader. 

The black figure came charging up at her. His lightsaber to plunge through her body, but she blocked it with her own weapon. The hiss and clashing roaring through her ears. He moved the lightsaber again hoping to slash at her legs. Their lightsabers parted. 

Leia noticed as he was moving to make another blow there was a vulnerable spot his neck. Using this as her opportunity she raised her lightsaber and slashed at Vader’s neck. His body crumbled as his head fell off his shoulders and onto the ground like a boulder falling off the ledge of a cliff. It rolled onto the ground and at her feet.

_Is it over?_ Leia thought to herself.

It wasn’t. The mask had exploded in a brilliant spark of light. As bright as the lightning that flashed in the background. She wondered what the mask would reveal. A deformed creature? An innocent man who was misguided into the dark? No it was none of that. The sight was more horrifying than she thought.

The face behind the mask, was her own. 

And then as quickly as it came, it disappeared, along with Han’s lifeless form. But still the images, oh those frightening and haunting images, were burned into her mind.

Leia fell to her knees and started screaming, her hands lacing into her hair. It was in that moment the sky had broken loose and rain started to come from the crevices from the cave, drenching her body. 

It was only fitting she was getting drenched. She felt as though she was sucked into the oceans, being pulled beneath the waves as her senses began to kick into hyperdrive. She was struggling to catch air in her lungs. Her throat felt dry as she was breathing in the dry arid air back in Tatooine. Her heart was racing she could hear it in her ears. She could hear everything...smell everything.

Everything was attacking her at once and she was helpless. Not even her breathing could help her now. She was so confused, so scared. What did this mean? What did this all mean? The hypothetical son? Turning into a monster, turning into Vader? Han dying. Was it her fears? A vision of the future. 

Leia wailed. She needed to get out of here. This place was playing tricks with her mind and she needed to get out of here, yet was too paralyzed in fear to even move. 

But then a something broke through the chaos. Through blurry vision from watery eyes she saw a figure kneel down in front of her and soft hands touched her face gently. Large calloused thumbs ran in circles gently across her cheeks. Han, her ever so doting and devoted husband must have heard-

Wait was this another trick?

“Are you real?” Leia croaked.

Lips gently touched hers and she was still scared. Still terrified. But she wrapped her arms around him and buried her head into his chest. He pulled her close and rested his chin at the crown of her head. His fingers ran down her back trying to soothe her. 

“See I’m real,” Han whispered to her. “Do you want to talk about what happened?” 

Leia shook her head. She didn’t want to talk about it. She wanted to forget. She needed to leave this dreadful place, and hope this was nothing more but a frightening memory and this was a just some test. And he….he would be able to do that.

“Take me home, Han,” She whispered. 

A small gentle smile grazed his lips. Almost effortless he took her in his arms in a bridal tow and rose to his feet. Leia wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head against his shoulder. She tuned out everything. The thunder clashing, the howling of the wind, and focused on his breathing and the sound of his heartbeat.

The moment they moved out of the cave and into the rainy and stormy night Leia felt a shift in the Force. She was putting the darkness behind her and instead embracing the light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you guys okay? CAUSE IM NOT!!!!! At least theres a nice little scene with Han and Leia coming up.
> 
> Next Up:
> 
> Han comforts Leia in the best way he could after her time in the cave. Meanwhile a storm brews in the distance not a single one will see coming. 
> 
> Like? Remember to send comments and Kudos, it feels the Author's motivation.


	13. and it's coming closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han comforts Leia in the best way he could after her time in the cave. Meanwhile a storm brews in the distance not a single one of them will see coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright to fit the mood, I highly suggest you listen to the song "Closer" by Kings of Leon cause it sets the mood for this intense and yet hot chapter X33.
> 
> Warning: There is Sexual content involved. Read at your own discression

_**36 ABY** _

“I think I should skip the next part of the story,” Ben’s father spoke to him. It almost broke Ben out of the horror of knowing that his mother had already begun to see the signs of his transformation into Kylo Ren before he was even born. It made it wonder why things turned out the way they did between him and the mother he resented for years. With a deep breath, he brushed the thought away. He had to focus.

He knew he was starting to see the light, in its strange ways. He knew he would begin to remember how he hated his mother, the woman who was a strong in terms of battle but yet plagued by mental demons from all the war, if he continued down this path. He thought maybe hearing the story in every detail, now that he had that answer, would put some things in perspective.

“I’m guessing it’s raunchy,” Ben sighed, “I told you I didn’t mind that...go at your own pace, if speaking about mother calms you go ahead.”

“No it’s more than that,” His father explained in almost a shy voice, “It’s...never mind…I’ll go ahead..”

Ben narrowed his eyes as the story continued on. For a moment he thought about the words the old man said before how this was his origin story...did it mean? 

_No focus, concentrate...keep focus on the tale._

And he did.

**_3 ABY_ **

Being in Han's arms on the way back to the Falcon was enough to distract Leia from the horrifying visions she'd seen, but it all came flooding back when she went to take a shower in the 'fresher. The moment Han let her go, images of what had happened flashed through her mind, like a bad holofilm. No matter how hard she scrubbed, she felt dirty. When the image of her turning into Vader flashed in her mind she decided to give up. 

Wrapping the towel around her body, she walked into the bedroom. The first thing she spotted was Han, only in his boxers, standing in the center of the room. He was drying his hair with a towel. It seemed to look fluffier and more disheveled than usual. He turned his head to face her and smiled.

“Hey, princess,” Han chimed, and made his way over to Leia. He placed his hands on her face and kissed her forehead gently. She closed her eyes and let herself take in the sensation, the warmth of his breath, the feel of his lips against her skin. It made her forget everything in that cave….until he reminded her of again. 

His hand slipped under her chin and tilted her head upwards, “you are still shaking….I thought the shower would warm ya up a bit.” 

Han’s hazel eyes were warm and full of life. So different from the cold, dead and dark eyes she saw in the cave. She almost flashed back to that terrible vision. But she concentrated on those orbs to remind herself he was still here. 

“I’m-” She didn’t want to answer. The way Han was looking at her, the way he always looked at her….usually she was never afraid to be vulnerable around him. But this was different….she wondered if Han looked at her differently now she had more training. She wondered that if she did speak about the visions if he be disappointed in her because, even with her becoming more powerful, those visions had made her afraid and weak. Would Han still look at her as some amazing hero, or would he see her as weak?“Nevermind….”

Han sat down on the bed, his hands sliding down to her waist as he did. He was almost eye level to her now. Not tall and overpowering as he always looked when he stood next to her.

“Talk to me my darling,” He whispered breathy.

He looked at Leia with such love and awe. _My beautiful Jedi Heroine,_ she sensed him thinking as he drunk in the sight of his wife still wet and only in a towel. It only made it harder to speak the words. 

“You’ll think I’m weak,” Leia admitted, “I don’t want you to think that.”

“For being scared?” Han questioned,”Leia, we all get scared, I got terrified when I heard you screaming today. And it shouldn’t matter what I think of you, or what Yoda thinks of you, what do YOU think of yourself?”

Leia bit her lip. Maybe that’s why she avoided speaking about it. She spent this whole time putting others before herself she didn’t have time to look deep within and take insight of what she was thinking about herself. And the truth was, she was disappointed in herself. She told herself over and over she wouldn’t let the darkness in, no matter what she saw, no matter if she lost herself in the darkness. The way her head was shown behind Vader’s mask, proved she failed her quest.

“I am disappointed,” Leia swallowed as a few tears escaped from her eyes, “I constantly tell myself not to let Vader win, not to stoop to his level, but that strange vision of our child I told you about on the way home, and you...dying...I let the darkness in and felt rage, anguish, I failed.”

Han could have stood up and walked away in disgust. He could have reprimanded her. But his gaze never wavered. His hands just moved up and down, mapping out the shape of her body with his fingertips. Leia wanted to look away. She was too unworthy of his loving gazes and affections, but he was too beautiful in this one moment to not take in this loving look with her eyes.

“No Leia,” Han whispered. “You didn’t fail, you proved you are human.”

Leia furrowed her brow.

“Vader was probably told that,” She said. she was surprised to hear a slight growl to her voice. “And look what happened to him. I cannot let a slip like this happen again, Han! I cannot let my heart and my compassion be my downfall. I cannot afford a failure. The galaxy is depending on me… even if it means I never feel an emotion again.”

Suddenly Leia could feel a dark aura rush around her.

It was a rare time that Han ever frowned when he was talking to Leia. He was always content being around her, and since they had strong communication in their marriage, problems were fixed in seconds. But already Leia could feel him tense, and the moment her eyes met his, she could sense something else...hurt.

“So that’s it then? You’re going to turn off your ability to feel just because you want to be a powerful Jedi,” Han hissed. Leia could hear her heart roaring in her ears. He was raising his voice at her, he never raised his voice to her unless it was a moment he thought she was seriously injured. “Does this mean you are going to stop loving me too?”

Maybe the cave still had its grip around her. Maybe Han also showing a moment of weakness struck her to the core, but it was enough to bar her from next answer:

“If it saves you...yes.”

Han’s hands were still on her hips but he rose to full height now. Even from this low angle she could see how hurt he was. But still it didn’t seem to strike her. The image of Han dead, and as a result of it was her behind the mask began filling her mind's eye again.

“Dammit Leia this isn’t you,” Han snarled, “This isn’t the woman I love and the woman I vowed to spend the rest of my days with. The Leia I know would shrug this off, keep fightin’, not give up when some mystical energy gives her scary and horrible visions,” He paused and swallowed, “I can encourage you, make you be strong, and be that little voice to keep you going….but I will not stand here and watch you turn into an emotionless Stormtrooper because you want to be hero!” The smuggler released her hips. “I’m sleeping in the bunk tonight...grab me when you start acting like my wife again.”

It was never that much of a drastic difference when Han let her go but when he started walking away everything seemed to fall apart and become worse. The images that filled Leia’s head before were just soundless flashes. Now there were just flashes, she could hear the screams, the noise and Han choking and clinging to life as vividly as the wind outside. Then she realized what she was doing him was wrong. 

This was the darkside messing with her mind. Vader, even far away, was messing with her mind, causing her to push the man she loved away. She couldn’t have that. The thought of it made her to fall to her knees and start sobbing. 

“Han!” She cried out, “please don’t go, I need you.” Han stopped dead in his tracks, still doubtful if she meant it. “I love you!”

It was enough for him to turn around and come back. He knelt in front of her and pulled her close. Leia felt her arms wrapping around his waist, her hands gripping onto his hips. She held on tight afraid to let go, if she did, he would float away from her. 

“I am so sorry Han,” Leia cried, “I shouldn’t have-”

“Shhh,” Han cooed, “The fault is mine, I should have been gentler. I just thought it meant I was going to lose you.” He pushed her head gently against his chest to where his heart was steadily beating. Leia concentrated on the pounding sound like a drum it made and the air gently entering and exiting his lungs. It blocked out the horrible sounds she heard in the cave. “I should have realized I was just hurting, I thought for a moment...you were going to be leaving me….you were just scared.”

Han tucked Leia’s head underneath his chin. Between this and the feel of his strong arms wrapped around her, she felt safe in the shelter of his embrace. She kissed his chest gently, feeling the delicious vibration beneath her lips. 

“But I am here now,” Han whispered against her temple, “You can talk to me about anything you need to my darling. Don’t want to talk, it’s okay. We can stay on the floor like this all night.”

Leia could feel his lips curl into a smile at the top of her head. She laughed lowly. Letting some of the tension leave her body as she did. He always knew how to keep up good humor when she was feeling scared or sad. The mere presence alone was helping her tears die down and the tremors go away, one stroke of his finger at a time.

The flash of the visions were dying too, from the boy to turned into a terrible monster to Darth Vader turning out to be her. All faded into the affectionate touches and the occasional kisses on her brow. But something was still there, invading her mind: the horrible image of Han falling dead to the ground. The breathing and heartbeat did somewhat to quell it, but she still sometimes saw him falling to the ground in shock.

But suddenly Leia felt it. One Han’s hands slipped onto her knee. It rested there for a moment before shifting to her inner thigh. She closed her eyes and the image faded. All she thought about were those large calloused fingers touching her in her sweet area. A image that caused her core to clench in anticipation. Maybe this was what she needed all along, his touch, his embrace. As abruptly as the touching started, it stopped, just beneath the hem of her towel.

I don’t know if I should tonight, Leia heard Han think through the Force. He must have thought it was a bad idea to make love when she was so….compromised from what she had seen. But when his hand stopped the images returned. She felt him for a second move his hand away but Leia’s reflexes quickly gripped his wrist and held it still.

“Leia,” Han sighed questioningly, raising an eyebrow.

Leia’s hand slipped from his back and moved to where she tucked in her towel. She pulled out the neatly folded edge and let the towel slack to the floor around her. There was wonder and amazement in Han’s eyes. He had seen her nude form thousands upon thousands of times before in their marriage, but he never ceased to look at her as if he gazed upon her on the night they consummated their marriage.

“I saw you die in that cave,” Leia admitted. Han didn’t gasp or cry out. Instead he held his gaze, his hand moving from her hip, up her stomach and gripped onto one of her breasts. She closed her eyes as his calloused thumb rubbed over the sensitive skin. “Make love to me Han,” She whispered huskily, “Show me you’re alive.”

“Your wish is my command my darling,” Han responded with a boyish smile. Almost effortlessly he scooped her up in her arms and rose to his feet. Leia sighed happily and rested her head against his chest. 

He carried her to their tiny little bed they shared every night. Gently, as if she was as delicate like glass, he laid her down amongst the sheets. She looked up at him with adoration, looking at how his hazel eyes illuminated in the very dimly lit room occasionally brightened by the lightning outside. He kissed her on the forehead before moving away into position. 

Leia’s breath quickened in anticipation as Han sat at the edge of the bed. She wondered if he was going to take it slow, take his sweet time in making sure she was pleased first before tending to his own needs. She hummed at the thought. After all she was lucky to have a man who worshiped her enough to take more joy in giving than receiving. 

Leia moved her hands down Han’s chest and stomach, causing his breath to quicken. The smuggler closed his eyes and gently placed his large hands on either side of her hips, holding her steady. She tended to move a lot when they made love, because the Force often magnified pleasure for her. His steady hands made sure she didn’t float away. Finally Leia’s fingers stopped at the waistband of his boxers.

Han opened his eyes briefly and held her gaze. He didn’t need to speak. He just slipped one of his hands up the side of her hip, tracing her collarbone before resting on her face. From the look in his eyes he was asking her if she wanted to go ahead, right here, right now. Leia slipped her fingers under the waistline, teasing him briefly before whispering:

“Yes Han,” She paused to pull down his boxers, leaving his body bare before her, “now please, I need this, I need you.”

A smile only widened on Han’s lips as he parted her legs. As the former smuggler leaned forward to kiss Leia gently, he positioned himself to unite their bodies. The moment Leia felt the strong presence of Han Solo, the absolute love of her life, fill the warm center that was herself, the thunder cackled. Rain started to pour hard, Leia could hear it pound against the windows and the metal frame of the Falcon. 

Han, who Leia could sense was already become ignited by the feel of his wife’s warmth enveloping him, laughed breathily against her lips.

“Look,” Han quipped as Leia wrapped her arms around him and began running her fingers against his hip bone, “the sky is applauding us.”

“Dork,” Leia whispered. Han responded by thrusting in and pushing himself deeper. She felt hard skin push against her core causing her to cry out in delight. She wrapped her legs around his waist effectively trapping him. “But a handsome one.”

He sought the right pace to make love her to her. Slow enough to last but quick enough that they still were able to keep going. His hips moved at different paces. Sometimes he sped up, other times he slowed down. Leia still felt ignited but she wanted to keep focused on a steady movement. She tried to find a rhythm that would work, so she closed her eyes and began blocking out all the sounds...just as Yoda taught her.

Leia blocked out the rain, the sound of thunder and creaking of the bed as Han’s body moved above hers. Taking away these extra senses left two sounds, the shallow sound of Han’s breathing and his heartbeat.

She focused on his heartbeat first. She knew the sound well, when she would lay her head on his chest and it would be slow and steady. But, now the movement and excitement had shifted it to a different pace. It was quick and hard as if his heart was going to pound out of his chest. Not the pace she desired.

Leia moved into his breathing. Han had this pattern, a rhythm different from his heartbeat and frantic movements. The air entered his lungs through his mouth and out through his nose. Because Han was keeping it at an a control, it wasn’t wild. It was quick enough to keep the oxygen flowing. She smiled. That was the pace she needed.

Her tiny hands moved from their spot from the center of Han’s back down to his waist. They held on fast, as if Leia feared him floating away if she let go. But with a firm grip she used the rhythm of his breathing to guide his hips at the perfect pace he desired. Han let a breathy laugh and rested his forehead against hers. It was damp from sweat, but warm. She reveled in the sensation of perspiration against her skin and the way his warm breath tickled her cheeks. 

Han dipped his head down ever so slightly to capture his lips with her own. The taste was sweet like sugar, and breathed life into her as a reminder he was here.

Oh he was warm, so warm. The cave was so cold, from the presence of the darkside holding its grip around her. With no light, there was nothing to fight the chill. But Han, her sweet brave scoundrel, was the very embodiment of warmth and light. He held her, guided her when her head went into a spin. His embrace warmed her body as if the sun beamed down on her skin. Han may have been perceived as her weakness.

But the truth was Han was her strength. Even if for some reason Leia fell to the darkness, he would pull her out and nothing would stop that very destiny the force had for him. 

“Mia Malacid Leia,” Han whispered between cries of pleasure. He kissed a line down Leia’s chin before burying his head in her shoulder. “I am so glad you are mine.”

Leia felt Han’s fingers slip against her core. The rough and callous pads from working on equipment in the Falcon brushed against the sensitive bundle of nerves. It sent an electric arc up her body. Her hands grabbed his hips harder, her fingernails dug into the skin. She could feel his body tensing, she knew his body well and what that meant.

One of Leia’s hands slipped up the ridges of Han’s spine causing him to twitch delightfully beneath her. Her tiny fingers crawled up the back of Han’s neck and slipped into his soft fluffy hair. Han purred like a Pittin and nuzzled his head deep against her skin. 

“You’re close...aren’t you Han?” Leia whispered running her hand tenderly through his hair. Her fingernails lightly scratched his scalp like he liked. 

“Uh Huh,” He moaned in a smoky tone of voice, “Vende mi mia karelul, monhr mi tio ni Bey unu.” 

Between the whispers of affection in Corellian, tender kisses against her skin, and Han’s fingers rhythmically working her core, it was enough to send her close to the edge. And Leia let go, freefalling into an endless wave of pleasure. As she did the storm seemed to reach it’s most violent point. The sound of rain could almost be mistaken for the sky falling in. Between the wind and the loud crack of thunder the walls of the Falcon were vibrating. The lightning illuminated the room as if sunlight poured through the windows. 

She didn’t focus on that all or what she had seen in that cave for that matter. She only focused on Han. How he felt inside her pulsing to life, spilling all his tension and release. How his movements seemed to slow, as if he was savoring the moment. The little whimpers of pleasure that left his lips, stifled by his head buried into her skin. Leia closed her eyes and let the smell of him filled her nostrils.

He was here pulsing with life inside her, he was alive, and he was hers and nothing would change that.

With one last moan Han rolled over beside Leia, somehow keeping their bodies connected. She smirked; she loved falling asleep tangled and connected with him. Her husband opened up his arms with a grin on his face: a wordless invitation. Leia snuggled into his side, resting one hand on Han’s stomach and the other curled up into his side.

She settled her head into his chest, her favorite spot to lay her head. She listened as the waves of his breathing changing as she traced invisible patterns on his stomach. So much life, so much warmth and so much light. Han kissed the crown of her head, causing her to sigh happily.

“I’m sorry I told you I would stop loving you,” Leia sighed between labored breaths, “I need you more than I realize.”

“Doesn’t matter now,” Han whispered into her skin, “I still have you….and you still have me and nothing will ever change that.” A smile curled on her lips. He was right they could be poles apart from the galaxy, and somehow, they would still love each other. “Storm’s ended, should be quiet now.”

Leia lifted her head slightly, there was no more sound. There was no wind, no pounding of rain, no thunder, just the sound of Han’s breathing filled the room. She took a deep shuddering breath and settled back into her husband’s chest letting the feeling of peace overtake her.

But it wouldn’t be something to savor for long. The violent of storm of Dagobah may have ended but unknownst to her, two storms were just beginning. One that brewed deep within the galaxy waiting to strike, and one that was beginning to grow inside her…..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Storm inside her what does this mean?
> 
> Next Up:
> 
> A lost!Luke and Mara check in with Han and Leia via Radio setting off a new but deadly turn of events. 
> 
> Like? Remember to send comments and Kudos, it feels the Author's motivation.


	14. a beginning of a string of unfortunate events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lost!Luke and Mara check in with Han and Leia via Radio setting off a new but deadly turn of events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that it took me so long to update this fic. I had a bit of a difficult couple of months including a brief bout with terrible Anxiety, but I am back and here to bring you more stories in this lovely little verse. Thanks for the love and the Kudos for this fic. 
> 
> Warning for Brief Sexual content.

**_36 ABY_ **

“So that was…” Ben swallowed. He wasn’t quite sure how to process it, nor was he sure what he found more disturbing: the ominous warning in the form of a thunderstorm or the fact Ben forgot that if one were to ask Han Skywalker Solo about an sexual encounter involving the love of his life, he would go into every detail. 

“Of course it was,” Ben’s father said. _How could it not be?_ Ben heard him think through the Force. A rare thing with his father’s...skill. _It’s the day everything changed. The day something I never thought would happen, happened._ “I couldn't imagine it happening a different time...it was stormy, intense, but yet….so beautiful.”

There it was again: the guilt. It drove through Ben like the lightsaber he mercilessly drove through his father. Ben had terrorized the man. He tried to invade his mind, he attempted to kill him almost in a brutal execution. He dragged him through Starkiller base, bound and gagged, as if Ben was showing off that he managed to catch and weaken the Husband of the Legendary Heroine.

And yet...the wonder in the old man’s eyes as he looked upon his son told Ben that despite it all, his father still loved him. Like his siblings, Ben was a product and proof of a profound and deep love and nothing, not even the monster inside him wasn’t going to change that.

And fuck-now the cracks in the stone facade that was Kylo Ren were now deeper, longer, and more obvious. The frightening thing, he wasn’t being torn apart over it anymore. He was embracing it. 

“Ben,” The voice of his father jerked him out of his thoughts, “Are you alright?”

Ben turned his head away, taking a deep breath through his nose.

“Just continue the story, Father…”

**_3 ABY_ **

The first thing Leia felt when she woke from the most restful sleep she had in ages, was a hand tenderly running up her ankle. Large fingers traced the bone, occasionally tickling the soles of her foot. Her dark eyes fluttered open and her sight was flooded by the beautiful sight of her husband. He was nude, sitting on the edge of the bed. His eyes sparkling with love, his lips upturned into a smile. 

“Morning, darling,” Han whispered in a low seductive voice.

“Were you watching me while I slept?” Leia questioned. She yawned as she stretched her arms.

“Well, you looked beautiful,” Han murmured. He leaned forward, his large fingers tracing the curve of her jaw. Leia’s eyes fluttered shut again. “Like a moss painting.” He hovered his lips over her own. “You sleep well my darling?”

Leia wrapped her arms around him and slipped her fingers into his hair. She gently tugged his head down to bridge the gap between their lips. The kisses were long, gentle and slow, almost lazy. They were her favorite ones, because they told her there was no rush, nothing to do, just the two of them together with time going slow. 

“I think you know the answer hotshot,” Leia whispered between kisses, “after all I am in a good mood.”

“Oh,” Han hummed again, one of his hands slipped between their bodies. His fingers moved in a straight line down the center of Leia’s stomach, “I don’t supposed it’s because of some….rugged scoundrel with some good hands.” Before Leia could answer Han slipped his fingers between her folds once again massaging her bud. She gasped and laced her fingers in his hair. “How long do we have until you have to leave me today?”

Leia tried to focus on the way Han’s teased her core. It wasn’t hard motions where he was pushing down on the sensitive bundle of nerves, but soft enough that he was still able to work her. Her mind however was back to Yoda and that cave. She knew she would have to go back. But she just wasn’t….ready. 

As if Han was reading her mind, he gently placed his hand under her chin and tilted her head up to look at him.

“Leia,” He whispered to Leia lowly, tracing her the contours of her face with his thumb ever so gently, “I know you are hesitant to train after going into that cave.” Leia swallowed trying to find the right words to answer him. But Han gently kissed her lips, in that ever so delicate way she always liked. “But while it's okay to be afraid because you are human, it’s giving up because of a setback that is not, especially since my darling, you were never the type to give up….remember the Death Star?”

Leia couldn’t help but smile as she remembered the events that surrounded the first couple of days of her marriage. It was a wild ride of emotions and events, with defeat and triumph. Her mind quickly turned to the kiss she initiated with Han as the Falcon escaped from the Death Star. It was gentle just as this, but it came in the midst of a dark time…..a moment where she almost gave up. 

“You were just…” Han sighed before resting his nose against hers, “so damn broken after that old man died, but somehow, despite seeing such darkness you got back on your feet and you fought back. Hours later you got your ass on an X-Wing and you blew that Death Star out of the sky….Leia, this is no different….you are fighter….so go out there and fight.”

Leia sighed and nuzzled her nose against Han’s. Han, her ever constant motivation and strength was right. She almost lost it when Obi Wan died at the hands of Darth Vader. It could have been Vader’s warning or explanation as to why she should stop her path to become a Jedi. She thought about quitting at first out of fear…..

But nevertheless, she persisted. She fought and she took down the Death Star and became the hero. This was no different. She had to keep going.

Her husband’s hand cupping her breast shot her out of her attention. Leia looked up at Han and smiled, gently cupping his chin. She ran her fingers over the scar she loved so much and tilted his down so his lips were only a breath away from hers.

“Yoda likes to meet me when the sun is at it's highest over the horizon,” Leia said as her hand moved away from his chin to thread loosely in his hair. Gently she pushed his head towards her lips. His lips touched hers ever so sweetly, gentle and soft. “It's still dark out. We have a couple of hours.”

Han moved his head away from her lips. Slowly he started kissing a line down from her neck. Each peck on the skin set her body further aflame only to leave her skin ice cold when they left.

“I like that sound of that,” Han whispered against the skin if her stomach, causing her to shudder in delight. “Gives me a couple of hours to treat my beautiful Jedi Heroine like a beautiful Jedi Queen.”

Before Leia could answer warm lips touched her core. She closed her eyes and tightened her grip in his hair. She loved this, where Han just pleasured her for hours, starting with slow kisses at the center of her desire, building up to long hard suckles till she was screaming for more. And he was already bidding his sweet time with his lips barely ghosting over the sensitive bundle of nerves as fingers gently stroked the inside of her thighs.

A loud knock to the door interrupted them before any of those wonderful things could happen. There was a heavy knock on the door. Leia nearly wanted to scream at the person who dared interrupt Han’s ever so intricate worshiping of her body. Han seemed frustrated, too. Leia could feel her husband’s heavy growl pulsing against her bud before he lifted his head.

“That better be you kiddo,” Han yelled in a slightly sweet tone of voice in case it was Poe at the door. Leia hoped not considering the compromising position they were in.

 _“Unfortunately it’s me,”_ Chewbacca’s roar echoed behind the door.

Han hummed. Leia expected her husband to have some decorum considering his best friend and first mate was outside the door. But instead Han’s fingers slipped between her folds where his lips had been moments before and started massaging her bud. She felt a cry ready to rumble out from the bottom of her throat but the moment she parted her lips, Han gently placed his hand over her mouth.

“Shhhh,” he cooed to her gently, pressing down with a hard deep stroke of his finger. Han turned his head to the door as Leia’s fingers moved to grip the sheets with tight fists. “Chewie, you know what it means when I put a blaster holster on the door.” 

_“Yes I do, Cub,”_ Chewbacca growled with a hint of a lament in his voice, _“And it traumatizes me to know what you two are doing. But it’s an emergency.”_

Han sighed and regrettably removed his hand from her core, slipping his other hand away from her mouth. However, the hand that teased Leia still circled gently on her inner thigh. His fingers barely fluttered on her skin and yet... it was setting her body alight. In all honesty Leia didn't care where he touched her, as long as she could feel his fingers on her body. 

“Is it the ship?” Han asked tilting his head. It was a logical question to ask, however, Leia didn't see it constituting as an emergency unless the ship was flying. The Force didn’t give Leia any clear signs of danger. So what could be happening? 

_“No, not the ship,”_ Chewbacca roared again, _“Luke has called through the Universal Transmitter, he says he needs help getting out of a mess of some sort. I don’t know, Cub, he’s talking a parsec per minute”_ ‘Of course’ Han mouthed causing Leia to chuckle. _“Shall I send it into your room, so I don't have to see you walking around in your briefs again?”_

Han waggled his eyebrows at Leia before looking up at the door. 

“Yeah send it in here,” he said. Chewbacca made another a growl that said _okay_ before Leia could hear the Wookie’s footsteps walking down the halls of the ship, “This is good, I can help Luke...and still get to play with you.”

Han moved his hand fingers close to Leia’s folds once again. But just as digits were about to touch the most sensitive area of her core, Leia caught her husband’s wrist.

“Behave yourself, Han Skywalker Solo,” She chided bringing Han’s hand to her lips, gently kissing his palm. “I don’t what to have to tie those pretty hands of yours.”

Han only laughed and hovered his face over hers. His lips close enough for Leia to reach up and touch with her own if she wanted to. 

“Well at least it will be you doing the tying,” Han teased, “and not some bounty hunter looking to make some cash cause I am your husband.”

Leia slipped her leg over Han’s before he could even question what she was doing. She used some of her hand to hand combat training from Mara to flip them both over. Han made a hearty laugh that sent warmth coursing through her body as Leia pinned his wrists down on the bed. Her lips peppered his neck with small kisses. 

“And I’m the misbehaved one,” Han whispered with a husky tone of voice.

Leia opened her mouth to speak but a new voice joined the room.

“Hello?” It was Luke. There was a hint of exhaustion in his voice. From what Leia could tell was whatever happened it was quite the ordeal.

“Ah your worshipfulness,” Han quipped, Leia was surprised how straight and composed his voice was considering her lips were on his neck, one of the areas that often quickly set him alight. “It’s good to hear your voice.”

“Oh you can’t imagine,” Luke exclaimed, “We got damaged on the way out by Imperial TIES. We flew into an asteroid field by mistake and we settled on a random asteroid, and parked the ship in a cave…” 

It was hard for Leia to keep up with the conversation so she busied herself by kissing a line down Han’s neck. She moved towards his shoulder, focusing on a scar on his shoulder from an old blaster wound. “Leia” Han mouthed. She only smirked and began to focus on the raised area of skin. Han sighed deeply but relented to his wife’s delightful torturing.

“So,” he asked. Leia could feel him crane his neck to nuzzle his nose into her arm. “Did you have the chance to pop the question yet to Mara yet?”

Leia lifted her head and titled it to the side. Was Luke planning to…?

“I JUST TOLD YOU WE ENDED UP INSIDE OF A SPACE SLUG!” Luke shrieked. Leia looked down at Han who mouthed ‘needs to tune it down a bit, yeah’. She only laughed and pressed her lips against his, before returning to make a few tiny kisses against his throat. “Do you think I have time to inquire about a possible union!” 

“What possible union?” Mara’s voice now joined into the conversation.

“Nothing nothing,” Luke said flustered. “Han is on holoradio dear, he is going to help us find a place for us to hide out while the Empire is looking for us.”

“Hey, Red,” Han responded trying to keep his voice composed. Leia’s lips on his neck was undoing. “Nice to hear your voice.”

“Is Leia with you?” Mara inquired.

Leia could feel Han’s fingers trace the top of her palms. She didn't have to look up. She could feel him pause to give her a loving gaze. Nothing new, but would still give her a thrill at the pit of her belly. Leia sighed happily and began moving her kisses down to his collarbone.

“No,” Han gulped. Leia laughed against his skin. She knew he was desperately failing to keep his composure. Her Force heightened senses picked up the little details when such an occurrence happened.

“I have spoke to you before on the Holoradio when you and Leia were together,” Mara quipped. “You have a slight hitch in your breath and your voice is cracking.” Han lifted his head slightly and rolled his eyes. “By the way, hello, Leia.”

Leia slowly released his wrist mouthing “don’t try anything hotshot.” Han only smiled and traced patterns against the curve of her spine. Something she often loved because Han would “draw” things on her back and she would have to guess what it was. 

“Hello Mara,” Leia answered. Her fingers went to gently stroke Han’s cheek. Han gently sighed and leaned into her touch.

“I would ask you how you is your training with Yoda,” Mara quipped, “but as much as I love Luke, he gets very impatient when he is nervous.”

“She knows me well,” Luke commented. “Anyway to business,” Han rolled his eyes causing Leia to chuckle a little, “we’re in the Anoat System and we’re looking for a planet that is not under Empire control, and since your criminal activity took you places….”

“Oh gee kid, I feel so honored you think so highly of me,” Han shook his head and looked at Leia who was trying hard not to laugh hysterically. Leia always did enjoy the banter between Luke and Han. There was almost a sort of brotherly love there, but sometimes they would bicker like an old married couple. It was an adorable sight to see and hear.

Han sighed and looked up at Leia. “I am sorry, my darling you are gonna have to get off me so I can get the data pad from off the table.”

Leia simply kissed Han on the nose, smirking as her husband adorably scrunched his face. 

“Don’t worry hotshot you often forget,” Leia paused and stretched out her hand to the side table where they usually kept the data pad and using the Force the object steadily floated into her hand, “I have the Force.”

“Oh you are good,” Han murmured before whispering lowly, “at more things than one.”

“Okay,” Luke grumbled impatiently, “Less flirting more planet finding.”

“Simmer down kid, I’ll get you what you want,” Han chided before looking up at Leia with a beaming grin on his face. “Would you let go of my wrist?” Leia shook her head, she loved having control over him, maybe a little too much at times. “Okay would you at least hold up the Data Pad?” 

Leia held up the datapad against his chest. Somehow she could feel Han’s steady breathing through the thin metal object. She watched as his eyes narrowed pensively and began running his finger over the screen. There was a smirk on his face knowing she was watching.

“Are you looking through?” Luke huffed on the other line.

“Patience love,” Mara said softly, “Han’s not fast at everything.”

It was quiet for a few moments as Han looked through the various systems and planets looking for a safe place for his friends to land from the safety of the Empire. There was occasionally hums that left his lips. Leia’s fingers that still gripped onto his wrist traced the skin. Finally, his eyebrows raised in intrigue.

“This is interesting,” Han hummed, “Lando.”

“Lando system?” Luke inquired, “Wow father must have shielded me from the crime world too much.” 

“Lando isn’t a system he’s a man,” Han said, “card player, scoundrel...you’ll like him.” 

“Who I have yet to meet,” Leia grumbled lowly. 

Leia had heard a lot about Lando. For a time, Han considered Lando his only friend besides Chewbacca. The two men often butted heads, considering Han took the Falcon from him after winning a bet, but they seemed to always trust each other when they wanted confide on personal matters. Lando even taught Han some ways to be “smooth” before he married Leia [though according to Han, he limited his appetites to all who identified as male] and even named one of his kids after him. Han had made it a point to introduce Leia to his old friend, but with the Rebellion they never seemed to have the time.

“And you will eventually,” Han whispered back to her, “maybe the little guy will give us a break and we’ll take a vacation.”

There was a hum on the other line coming from Mara. She was always the cautious one in the group, often contemplating if an idea was a good one. 

“Are you sure it will be safe?” Mara asked. 

“We go way back Lando and me,” Han explained, “I mean he’s like me, a scoundrel and a sneak, he has no love for the Empire, I can tell you that.” 

Leia may have not been the one making the final decision but she trusted Han above all else. That and she was pretty sure men who had a criminal past wouldn't be waving an Empire flag on their buildings. 

“It’s better than nothing love,” Luke said. “Where is this planet?”

“Bespin,” Han responded, “It’s a little far from your location but at lightspeed you will get there in a week tops.”

“Mara love,” Luke muttered gently, “tell Kes to put in the coordinates we’ll start heading there as soon the Star Destroyers release the garbage.”

“Alright then,” Mara responded. There was still a little bit of wariness in her voice, but Leia assumed it was because of her cautious personality and therefore it was nothing serious to write home about, “before we go shall I tell Kes that his son is behaving himself?”

“Of course, the kid doesn’t fight with us on anything,” Leia spoke this time. Han moved his fingers from the data pad and started brushing the hair away from his wife’s face. “Goes to bed on time cleans up after himself, he makes child rearing easy.” 

“That’s good to hear, farmgirl,” Mara answered, “anyway good luck for the rest of your training and stay well.”

“You both stay safe.” Leia said quietly.

“And call us when you get there,” Han added, “So the missus doesn’t freak out.”

Luke laughed slightly on the other line. By the sound of it, it was the first time he laughed in awhile. 

“We will,” he said, “It was nice to hear both of your voices, we’ll talk soon.”

Suddenly as a little blip from the line indicated that the connection was broken, Leia felt something weird at the pit of her stomach. It was a familiar feeling. She sometimes felt it when Han was heading alone into dangerous areas. Hesitation, fear. No, it couldn’t have been, Leia thought. Han had known Lando for years, her husband spoke highly of the man, he wouldn’t suddenly be someone who was unfriendly and a threat, right?

Maybe it was Leia going to see Yoda again. Yes it had to be it. She was nervous she was going to have to face another test as frightening as the last one. But she had to remember the words and she had to remember the purpose of this...to be a hero, to protect her friends from danger. The logic calmed her a little but still there was some lingering worries at the pit of her stomach. 

_Maybe it will go away once I start training again,_ Leia thought.

“Hey you alright?” Han asked bringing her back into focus, “suddenly you are a million light years away.”

Leia looked down at her husband and smiled gently, and once again like all times the uncertainties disappeared.

“Yeah,” Leia murmured as she placed the data pad on the table. She grabbed his wrist and placed it down gently on the bed effectively trapping him again. Han’s grin only widened, “but I did promise I would spend the morning with you and that’s I am going to do.”

A slight purr left Han’s lips as Leia kissed the soft skin of his neck. The morning was still young, she might as well enjoy it. 

**_36 ABY:_ **

“You look upset father,” Ben said noticing the shift in his father’s voice,and the sudden way the old man's knuckles whitened as he tightened his grip on the cross-guard lightsaber Ben gave his father to hold as a token of goodwill. “I thought you were telling a pleasant part of the story.”

Ben’s father swallowed. The old man turned his head away almost in shame, but he took a deep breath and collected his thoughts.

“You don’t understand what I led your Uncle Luke and Aunt Mara to that day,” He said, “And the chain of events it started.”

Ben titled his head to the side. More confusing words, more cryptic statements. He couldn’t even use the Force to figure out what he meant. He narrowed his eyes and looked at the old man intently.

“That was the day,” the old man rasped his voice cracking, “everything changed….”

And suddenly it hit Ben what the old man was talking about. He heard his mother screaming about it in the middle of the night when she had one of her “episodes”. It was something that his father often changed the subject about when discussed.

“Bespin,” Ben said softly. 

The old man lifted his head. The sparkle often found in his eyes had turned to fear and darkness.

“It’s how it all started,” he sighed, “how your mother was thrusted into the hardest battle she would ever had to face….it was when she learned the truth.”

“About what?”

The was a second’s pause before Ben’s father whispered:

“About who she really was…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UH OH LOOKS LIKE THERE IS DRAMA AFOOT!! HOLD ONTO YOUR HATS KIDS! 
> 
> Next Up:  
> Yoda talks about the purpose of the cave and the need for Leia to balance love away from the Darkside. Then at the height of her training Leia gets a devastating vision that causes everything to spiral out of control. 
> 
> Like? Remember to send comments and Kudos, it feels the Author's motivation.


	15. danger signs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoda talks about the purpose of the cave and the need for Leia to balance love away from the Darkside. Then at the height of her training Leia gets a devastating vision that causes everything to spiral out of control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Once again I was so busy with the summer, and had to deal with some personal issues. It killed my Muse. But I am back in full force and here is the next chapter.
> 
> Thank You Tegan for Betaing.
> 
> Warnings: There is a graphic scene of Torture please proceed with Caution!

**_3 ABY_ **

“You tried to ruin my marriage to my husband!” Leia roared, “I know love is forbidden for a Jedi, but the last thing Han wants is for him to be the reason I go to the Darkside.”

Leia didn't even give the Jedi Master a proper hello, she immediately began with her assumptions as to what the true purpose to the cave probably was. Yoda knew Han could be a distraction to her training, a possible barrier to her path to bring balance to the Force. So the Jedi wanted to remove the barrier before it became a problem. 

“Think that, why would you?” Yoda asked her, he adjusted on his rock. His staff he used to walk around with placed firmly on the ground. 

“Why?” Leia growled furrowing her brow, “You seemed to have it out for Han since we came here!” 

Yoda sighed placing his staff down firmly onto the ground. He slowly stood up on the rock so he could be on firm eyelevel with her. He did this often when he was trying to teach her some meaningful and important lesson for her future training. 

“Against him I am not,” The old Jedi said, “Concerned about you I am.”

Leia tilted her head. Concerned? Yoda didn’t seem to be the to be the concerned and nurturing type during her training. He did mock her at times, something that wasn’t good for her psyche. And when she felt weak he would push her to the point where every part of her body was sore and Han would have to massage the soreness in her muscles. 

“I doubt you are concerned about me,” she scoffed.

“Ah but know me well, you do not,” Yoda hummed, “No children do I have, long gone my family is, the only family the Jedi Order was. My concern, part of being a teacher it is.” 

Leia narrowed her brow and kept her eyes focused on Yoda. The Force made her a better judge of character. Especially now that she had more training she could be more intuitive on the depth of a person’s intentions and words. She could tell, from the way the creatures eyes narrowed down to something of sadness. The Jedi Purge must have been hard on him, knowing how many souls he cared about that had died in the massacre. 

“Fine,” Leia said placing her hands on her hips, “So you do care about me...so why are you so concerned about my relationship with Han?” 

Yoda’s eyes narrowed from pain of all the losses he had endured at the hands of the Empire and Darth Vader, to something of wariness. Leia could assume it meant one thing, he was hiding something from her. It was something that maybe would affect her in the near future. But how? Would it put ideas in her head? Or would was it something more that was hidden from her? [If plenty wasn’t hidden from her already].

“It is a lesson for you to learn another day,” Yoda sighed.

Leia wasn’t having that answer.

“I need to know the answer now,” She growled.

“The impatience is back,” Yoda scoffed.

“The impatience is different this time,” Leia retorted folding her arms in front of her, “Han is very important to me. This man was betrothed to me in a contract. At the time he didn't care about anyone but himself. But now he changed for me. He cares about me, he loves me more than he loves himself. He would do anything for me. If it is dangerous I need to know why.”

Yoda took a deep breath. He must have figured there was no point of fighting it off anymore. He simply pointed ahead of him for her to sit. Leia quickly sat in front of him. Her legs were crossed, her hands rested firmly on her knees. Her ears rapt in attention, lips pursed.

It didn't take long for Yoda to start his little tale.

“Another there was long ago,” Yoda began, “The chosen one it was prophesied he would be. Wary I was but his masters...faith in him they had was strong....” 

Leia felt herself closing her eyes. Her mind began to wander to another time. She saw a room with older and wise people. Jedi, Leia had thought, from the regal robes. A boy stood in the middle. He was no younger than Poe but no older than the vision of the boy she saw in the forest.

She sensed some fear, she sensed some hesitation. Despite these fears he was determined. Leia could vaguely hear him trying to convince the people he could a Jedi, and no matter how much he tried, he never gave up. Nevertheless the scene changed and she watched as he got what was called a Padawan Braid. Then flashes of his journey from a boy to a man danced in her mind. 

“Good at his training and determined to be a Jedi was he,” Yoda continued, “but a barrier in the way, there was.”

Leia no longer saw the man who sought to become a Jedi. Instead she saw a woman. She had dark hair like she did, except longer, wavier and stopped somewhere down her back. Her eyes were dark, and she wore a long elaborate gown and jewelry that shined in the sunlight.

She was beautiful.

Her hand reached forward and another man came into view. It was the prospective Jedi once again. He walked slowly towards the woman and brushed his hand against her cheek. It was familiar to Leia. Han would display such affection in such quiet moments. 

“A woman a long time he had known.” Yoda continued, “admired her from afar, but it was when he went from a boy to a man, his heart beat in a different way it did, and broke the Jedi Code for marriage thus. Happy it began but soon, the fear of losing her consumed him it did, and thus he went on on a path...that he would do anything...even the unthinkable.” 

Leia felt a chill go down her spine when the scene abruptly changed in her mind's eye. Before everything was beautiful and peaceful. Small forehead kisses. Quiet nights in bed. Words of affection. It was all the things that she enjoyed about having Han at her side. Those little tiny gestures of love.

But now it was chaos. The young man was frantic. Waking up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat, looking in panic. She could see what was going on but everything was blurred words. But it seemed all too familiar to her because….there were times, Leia worried about Han in the exact same manner. 

And it frightened her to hell. 

“The chancellor of the senate, a good man he seemed,” Yoda continued, “but little did we know, far into the Dark Side he was.”

For the first time in the little tale that Leia spun in her head, she heard noises. They weren’t loud. They were distorted, but they were enough to tell Leia they were trying to take down this old man. The Jedi were surrounding a man old enough to be her grandfather, lightsabers in hand. But the old man was powerful. He managed to overpower them one by one with lightning shooting out of his hands. But one managed to stay on his feet. He tried his best to concur the old man and his lightning hands.

He managed to weaken him. Despite the old man’s defiance Leia knew the Jedi could defeat him. But then she heard a voice above all the chaos. 

_“NO, I NEED HIM!”_

“Desperate the young man was to save the woman he loved,” Yoda continued, “and believed the Chancellor could help. And thus, he joined the dark side.” 

The man Leia watched trained in her mind’s eye lifted his lightsaber and raised it to his fellow Jedi. A swing and he sliced the man’s hand off. The old man shot lightning out of his hands causing the injured Jedi to go flying out the window and to his death. 

The man who was once known as the chosen one looked looked agonized over his aide in the death of a fellow Jedi. He had just helped murdered a man. Nevertheless, more muffled and distorted words and the man was on his knees in front of the old man. He looked up at his new master with such defeat but acceptance. This was what he had to do to save the woman he loved. 

Finally Leia heard words. Words that sent a chill down her spine, and that shocked her to the core. 

_“Henceforth you shall be known as Darth Vader.”_

Leia opened her eyes abruptly with her breath catching in her throat. She could feel her hands curling into fists. She was on the urge of breaking again. But she wouldn’t, she couldn’t afford to break again. But the nagging parallel she had to the man who killed her father...the fact they were frantically worried about the people they loved…..scared her. She made her promise not to go to the Darkside on Han’s accord, but what if she slipped? Because from what she heard from that story, she was very likely to go down that path.

“Enough of this,” Leia snapped rising to her feet, “this is nothing more than proof that you want to break up Han and I.”

“Try I would,” Yoda sighed deeply, “but as blurry your future is one thing certain remains, try may they would, apart for years you may be, Han Solo’s and your destinies, aligned they shall always be.”

Leia swallowed. She thought maybe, knowing her promise to Han not to go to the Darkside on his accord sheer willpower would stop her from doing something drastic to protect him. But to know that this very same reason was why Darth Vader had gone to the Dark Side all those years ago...maybe sheer power wouldn’t be enough.

“Then what is the point of this,” Leia asked, “To scare me? To warn me? To tell me I should be wary? Because I made a promise to my Husband, that I would try to not go-”

“Do or do not,” Yoda spoke, “there is _no_ try.” 

Leia sighed and turned her head away from the Old Jedi master. She couldn’t look at him after being told such a story. She kept focused on the steam rising from the water masking the Millennium Falcon in the background. She hoped maybe Han would come outside and his presence would calm her in such a tense conversation. But with so much to fix on the Falcon he was probably inside. But maybe if she could pretend….

“This is a black and white situation,” Leia remarked, “You cannot be certain with such stakes on the line, this is a big responsibility, little man!.” 

“Size matters not,” Yoda remarked making his way towards Leia, “Look at me. Judge me by my size, do you?” Leia turned her head to face Yoda again. “Hm? Mmmm. And well you should not. For my ally in the Force. And a powerful ally it is.”

Leia couldn’t help but smirk at that. For a moment she thought of her friends in Rogue One, particularly Chirrut Imwe who was not as powerful in the Force as she was but with a little training he could certainly be a Jedi. But it wasn’t that particular quality she thought of, but it was what he often said:

_I fear nothing for I am one with the Force and the force is with me._

Leia always interpreted Chirrut’s comment as trust the Force, it will always lead one down the right path. In sense, Yoda’s comment and Chirrut’s were one in the same.

“Life creates it, makes it grow. Its energy surrounds us and binds us.” Yoda continued, “Luminous beings are we…” He paused to pinch Leia’s shoulder to prove his point, “... not this crude matter. You must feel the Force around you.” He waved his hand and Leia closed her eyes. She felt it, the energy. It was surging, moving around them, a constant, like the waves of the ocean and a heartbeat. “Here, between you... me... the tree... the rock... everywhere! The dark side is strong, but you, stronger you are. Love like Vader you do have, but you have something much stronger, the love of your friends.”

Leia turned her head to finally face the mentor who was guiding her to be a Jedi Warrior, so she could bring what was long needed, balance to the Force, she raised an eyebrow curious on what he meant. 

“Everyone saw the Darkness in Vader they did,” Yoda mused, “but our ignorance, aided in his downfall. Maybe if he had more love, maybe if he had more support, then maybe our side, he would have stayed. You have a lot of fear Leia Skywalker Solo, but you have more love surrounding you I have ever seen. Not just that husband of yours, but Miss Kenobi, the Prince, the rebels of Rogue One, and even the Wookie love you like family. Yes, their love is strong...they will not let you go down that path.” He put his hand on Leia’s shoulder as a small smile formed on his face, “let that love in and you will not fail.” 

Leia thought about her friends. The network of support that she gained since joining this fight. She did not just have Han, the man who cheered her on and encouraged her when she wouldn’t give up, but she had so much more. She had Luke who was like her brother, Mara who understood her journey to discover her power above everyone else, the team of Rogue One who was always willing to jump into support when the chips were down, Kes who trusted her with his son and her childhood friend Biggs.

There were some who didn’t have the Empire take something from them, Kes and Biggs just joined because they were sick of the Injustice. But for the rest of them…..they each lost something from the Empire, Chirrut and Baze lost the Temple they guarded for years. Cassian lost his childhood fighting in this war. Bodhi and Jyn, the sudden siblings lost the only parent they had left in the midst of their victory against the Death Star. Mara watched her father be slaughtered, and Luke lost everything as the Empire forced him to watch his friends, his home and his Family obliterated before his eyes.

All of this could have snuffed the light of them, could have drove them insane, sucked them into the dark. Because they all knew darkness, and there was such intense love between their little platonic family, they were able to support each other. They would not let each other fall to the darkness.

And that was the love Yoda was talking about. The love of her friends. 

Leia took a deep breath. She was scared, yes, but she knew, as long as she had them to support her, as long as she had Han she would not fall like Vader did.

* * *

A little over a week passed and training became increasingly difficult. It wasn’t the actual training itself. Some things, however difficult, Leia could do with ease. But it was the aftermath that really killed her. 

Leia was inexplicably sore. She felt pains in her back, sometimes her head and strangely her breasts. The worst was what she felt in her abdomen. Sometimes the pain was so bad, worse than her typical moon cycle cramps, she would find herself running to the bathroom in the middle of the night, vomiting. Leia thought maybe because she was upside down a lot, like now. Maybe she would learn to gain her balance.

Han had been good to her though during this. When she would wake up in the middle of the night to vomit, he would hold her hair back and run his fingers lovingly down her spine. Sometimes he would whisper loving and encourage things in her ear to relieve the panic. He would rub her stomach when it hurt. It was all the typical things husbands were supposed to do to support their wives. 

“THE TASK YOU MUST FOCUS ON!” Yoda roared breaking Leia out of her thoughts of Han. A small smile still remained at her thoughts but she focused at the task at hand.

Leia couldn’t believe what she was doing. Everything was floating around her. Some of the crates from the Falcon, some rocks, even Artoo who was originally standing by and watching in amazement was flying through the air. She could feel their energy coursing through her body. It made even the most insignificant things significant in her mind. 

“ Yes, good.” Yoda hummed, “Calm, yes. Through the Force, things you will see. Other places. The future... the past. Old friends long gone.”

The words made Leia think of Mara. She had once said something like this when Leia began training with her. And then it hit her, the sudden change of thought made her remember, Luke, Kes and Mara were flying to a place where strangers were about to welcome them in with open arms, and the worry that came with it….

Suddenly she heard a scream and she felt herself shooting from her body to somewhere else. Leia abruptly opened her eyes and found herself upside down, but standing on her feet in a clean white hallway. She turned her head slightly toward a window. She saw a city and clouds. She couldn’t but wonder a city in the sky? How was that-

“STOP IT!” A voice screamed, “STOP HURTING HIM PL-!” 

“Mara,” Leia gasped. 

She turned a corner and she found herself in a dark room. The only light coming from an opening in the wall: A window. Slowly Leia made her way to window, almost hesitant. Instincts told her what she was going to find was not going to be pleasant. She knew by the way she felt cold. But there was a reason why she was here, the Force wanted to show her something. 

When she finally got to the window Leia let out a shrill cry, her hand covering her mouth out of shock. 

Mara was strapped to a chair. Her dark eyes were wide, tearful. Wordless screams were leaving her throat. She was thrashing wildly, trying to move her head away from the terrifying sight in front of her. But her head was held still by a stormtrooper standing behind her, she had no choice but to watch. 

But that wasn’t the worst of it.

The sight of Luke was what killed Leia. He was restrained to an X-like platform, bindings on his wrists and ankles. Out of the bindings came visible flashes of electricity, violent lines of purple. They surged through his body like a current. It was clear to Leia, Luke was in agony. His body spazzed and contorted each second that passed. Violent screams left the Prince’s throat, it was almost deafening. Luke’s face made it all the more painful. His head was thrown back. His usually peaceful face contorted in agony, the muscles in his face tight. Tears streamed through his closed eyes. 

Leia found herself banging on the glass now. She was panicked, frantic. She wanted nothing more than to save her friends. 

“STOP IT PLEASE!” Leia screamed.

She felt two hands rest on her shoulders. They squeezed tight, almost menacing. She stood up straight as she heard it…..breathing.

“You want to save them, Skywalker Solo,” The mechanical voice of Darth Vader echoed in her ear, “Come and fight me.” 

Leia went spiraling down to Dagobah when she felt her body hit the ground. Everything she lifted with the Force went crashing down around her. She found herself looking sheepish at the old Jedi Master. 

“I saw a city in the clouds,” She said trying to catch her breath. There was a million things spinning in her mind, so many questions, “my friends are there….they were in pain.”

Yoda hummed.

“It is the future you see,” He muttered.

The future, Leia had seen it thousands of times before in her dreams. She saw Luke’s fated capture that lead her and Han to him. She saw the destruction of Alderaan. All of those destructive signs of the future that had come true. But this was different. This time it wasn’t strangers in her dreams….these were her friends….her family. She couldn’t let them get tortured. Let alone tortured by the monster that took SO MUCH from her. 

“I have to save them,” Leia exclaimed as she rose to her feet. She felt nauseous and dizzy. She was almost unsteady. “They are my friends, I’m sorry but I must go.”

“If you leave now help them you could,” Yoda explained. There was a grave look on his face, but that didn’t seem to stop her. “But ready you are not to fight Vader. Disastrous consequences lie ahead if you go…”

Leia furrowed her brow and stared at the old wise Jedi Master. Her hand curled into fists, rage coursing through her body like a storm. Yoda was right. Anything could happen. Vader could kill her. She could fall headfirst into the Dark even with the Forces Leia was now using to prevent that from happening. But she was willing to take that gamble for her friends.

“You were right about the love of my friends, it is strong, if fighting a powerful dark Lord saves them, so fucking be it.” 

Even with the protests of Yoda ringing in her ears Leia found herself running at the speed of light over to the Falcon. The future was a blurry thing, there were thousands of possibilities of how it could end. But Leia knew one thing.

She was saving her friends come hell or high water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate myself so much fucking much for torturing Luke. But here we are. We are getting to the REAL good stuff. And hey we soon get to meet Lando! Get ready stuff is getting good.
> 
> Next Up:  
> It is a rush to save Luke and Mara as the Skywalker Solos fly to Dagobah. They execute a plan, but the stakes get higher when the rescue of their friends goes South. 
> 
> Like? Remember to send comments and Kudos, it feels the Author's motivation.


	16. a journey into uncertainty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is a rush to save Luke and Mara as the Skywalker Solos fly to Dagobah. They execute a plan, but the stakes get higher when the rescue of their friends goes South.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go we are getting to the good stuff. -rubs hands together- Muse is back and get ready for some wangst
> 
> Special thanks to Tegan for Betaing

“Leia, your training you must complete” Yoda warned as Leia looked around the Falcon. It had sustained some damage on the journey to Dagobah, but both she and Han were sure that they had enough time to fix it before their unplanned journey to Bespin.

She ignored Yoda's pleas to stay.pleas for Leia to stay, instead she focused on the angry curses leaving Han’s lips. He was rightfully upset at the betrayal of his good friend, and worried about the fate of Luke, Mara and Kes...their family.

She knew if she listened to Yoda, she ran the risk of something convincing her to stay. Even though she was hell bent on going to Bespin to save her friends, no matter the cost, being convinced not to go was something she couldn’t afford.

It was when Yoda hit Leia in the leg with her staff, she turned sharply to face him.

“Stop trying to convince me to stay,” Leia growled, “if I don’t leave, Mara and Luke will die.”

“You don't know that,” said another, more familiar voice. She turned to face the voice to see Obi Wan Kenobi standing before her in a shimmering blue light. It was mesmerizing and incredible but something she didn’t have time to admire considering the circumstances. “Even Yoda cannot see their fate.”

Leia curled her fist. She kept her feet steady on the ground. She would have to fight off two temptations to stay. Was Obi Wan of all people going to try to convince her to stay? No, she had to remember what she saw in her vision. Right now the two of them could be getting tortured, and the longer she stood here, the risk increased for serious damage to be done. 

“You have the force,” Leia spat, “You could see the way your own _fucking_ child is suffering. I know the risks, your friend is telling me them loud and clear. But this isn’t about the Dark Side or the Light Side, this is about doing the right thing, and my heart is telling me this is the right thing.”

“I understand that, Leia,” Obi Wan sighed, “but this is still a dangerous time for you. You still have a risk of being tempted by the Dark Side of the Force. I will not lose you like I lost Vader.”

Leia frowned. She knew that, oh she knew that. But she also remembered her conversation with Yoda and the one barrier and protection she had from the Dark Side.

“Yoda told me clearly,” Leia said, “I have the love of my friends. The love of my husband. They will not let me fall.” 

“LEIA!” She heard Han’s voice belt from the Falcon. “We’re ready to go!” 

She took a deep breath and stared at Obi Wan. There was one desperate plea from the both from them for Leia to turn back and stay. But she was not going to be swayed--not by a long shot. 

“Two of you can stay here for the next hour and try to convince me to stay….or...you are going to let me go.” Leia growled, “Either way this is going to end with me flying to Bespin and saving my friends. I will be back to train I promise but I must do this“

Obi Wan and Yoda took one look at each other before looking ahead at Leia. She could sense they knew there was nothing they could do to stop her, only give in and let her go. Subdued, Obi Wan looked at Leia with grave eyes. 

“Leia, don't give in to hate,” he said, “that leads to the dark side.”

“Strong is Vader.” Yoda added, “Mind what you have learned. Save you it can.”

“DARLING!” Han called from the cockpit of the Falcon, “ARE YOU COMING OR NOT?!”

“Coming, Han!” Leia replied before turning to face the two Jedi, “I will and I’ll return. I promise.”

With a deep breath she turned ahead to walk up the ramp of the Falcon. Leia wasn’t certain if she would make good on that promise; either those visions of the future would steer her wrong and she would be killed or worse turned to the Dark Side, but what she did know her friends were in danger and she was the only one who could save them.

* * *

This was the worst time for Leia to be alone.

Anything could happen once she landed on Bespin. If anything she should be spending time with her husband. Instead, she hid herself away in their tiny little room. Yoda had only taught her the basics of lightsaber training and Vader was more advanced than her. She had to practice, maybe not enough to defeat him, but enough to keep him distracted as long as she could so Han could save Luke and Mara before escaping herself. 

But would she succeed? After all Darth Vader was the monster who killed Obi Wan Kenobi, a powerful Jedi.

Leia stood in front of the mirror, practicing every move, every step. She thought of scenarios where she had to block, attack and dodge. Anything that would avoid this battle ending in her death.

“Enough of that, darling,” Leia heard her husband's voice. She had spun around to face Han, raising her lightsaber in a fighting stance, “though I do admit you look attractive….I rather be with you in case, you know.” He paused swallowing, letting whatever horrible thought was passing through his mind, “Something happens.”

Leia lowered her lightsaber, pressing the button that sent the brilliant blue light into the hilt to sleep, only for now. 

“The future is foggy, Han,” she responded, “Yoda said it himself. But if I practice I will make it out alive, I am certain of it.”

It was a lie, how could it not be? Sure, she reassured Han thousands of times that they would have a long life, but the future was fluid, and she was a young woman fighting a man who had been strong with the Force for probably decades. But that was the thing, on dangerous missions she tried not to approach the moments she had with Han before she left as if it was her last. There were no “just in case kisses” or “I may not come back” types of words leaving their lips.

Kes was right, Leia remembered how before they went to take on the Death Star he said he would always tell Poe he was coming home. It would take away his son’s fears of losing him just like the mother he never met. And for Kes, well it gave him a reason to fight because there was a little boy waiting to leap in his arms and shower him with kisses.

She couldn't give herself the benefit of the doubt. She needed to be as confident as she could, so she could save her friends and come home to the man she loved. 

“Leia...I need a moment with you,” Han said, his hand reached to touch her face again. “I’m…” He cut himself off. He couldn’t finish the sentence. But Han didn’t need to speak, Leia could clearly see what he wanted to say in his eyes but couldn’t because it would elevate her own fears: _I’m scared._

Leia sighed as Han’s fingers tangled in her shoulder length hair.

_A few minutes off from practicing won’t do any harm._

Leia took his hand in his own and sat down on the bed. Han took his spot next to her. He didn’t hesitate to pull her close and rest her head on his broad shoulder. She felt his chin settle on on the crown of her head as fingers traced patterns everywhere he could reach. 

Han being affectionate was nothing new to her. But the way he was touching her, making sure no part of her body was untouched, was something of concern. It was throwing her optimism that she was going to make it, out of here. It was telling her that Han was savoring his last bit of time with her while he could.

“I am going to be okay, you know,” Leia uttered calmly. She nuzzled her nose against his neck and placed tiny kisses upon his skin. “I am going to save Luke and Mara, and maybe I won’t even fight Vader.”

Han took a sharp breath through his lungs. He slipped his hand under her chin and tilted her head upward. He looked at her, his eyes stern and clear. His other hand slipped into her own and squeezed it tight. His thumb gently ran over her palm.  
“And take on stormtroopers as well?” Han inquired. She opened her mouth to answer but he answered for her, “I am not gonna let you do it alone.” 

Leia’s breath caught in her throat. Han wanted to help her. He wanted to once again risk his life to make sure he was safe. No, he couldn’t. He had risked his life for her too much before. He had been bound, gagged, beaten--even shot once. She tried to calm herself and tried to remember that Maz said Han would be with her through her journey. But this, Vader, if he had Han...the things he would do to him. 

Han would be broken and mangled just to torture her. 

Leia felt herself grabbing onto Han as tight as she could. She feared he would float away if she let go. She looked at him with wide eyes and her mouth agape. They were a silent plea to him not to go. 

“Han, you can’t,” Leia rasped her hand squeezed his. She was holding onto him so tight she could feel her nails digging into his leather jacket, “Vader...if he catches you…” 

Han rested his nose against hers. His fingers trailed the side of her neck. His touch was both calming and unnerving to her. Calming because those calloused pads against her skin was the only thing keeping her grounded, unnerving because it could be the last time he touched her like this before everything changed. Something big and cataclysmic was going to happen, she could feel it in her bones.

The “Han” and “Leia” they were now wasn’t going to be the same once they left Bespin. 

Vader could break Han to the point where the Smuggler lost his joy, his strength. He wouldn’t be the rock Leia depended on anymore. Leia could be tempted to join the Darkside, molded into something he couldn’t understand. He would love her nevertheless, but the shame and disgust...would be evident. 

“Leia, Vader may be doing this to hurt you,” Han sighed, “but I was the one who brought them there. This is what has always been….our fight...if you go in there….I go too.” Leia could feel tears forming at the corner of her eyes. But as if he was reading her like a book, his hand let go of hers. He gently pulled her head back so both his hands were cupping her face, and his thumbs brushed her cheeks, “Hey I know you’re scared….I am too.”

“What if he kidnaps you and tortures you?” Leia asked frantically as her hand gently ruffled his hair. 

“Then I will fight with every ounce of my body to come home to you,” Han whispered, “He can try to break me but I won’t...no matter what happens...I am going to be back here tonight in your arms, you hear me, darling? I’m not going to let him take me from you like he did your father and mother.”

There was a look of determination in his eyes. No matter how she screamed, how she cried, Han would be going with her into Cloud City. Maybe she wouldn’t have to worry about it, but the sinking feeling in her gut….that he was bound to get hurt and it would be her fault. 

“Is that a promise?” Leia asked quietly.

Han leaned forward and kissed her lips. It wasn’t rough enough to bruise her lips, but it was passionate enough to speak certainties. It was a statement and a declaration. Something that would hopefully reassure her everything was going to be okay no matter what. His lips lingered for a few moments before pulling back. 

His gaze was firm as his eyes locked onto hers. It was silent as they lingered there. She could only hear the hum of hyperspace and his breathing and heartbeat. His thumb began to brush on the contours of her cheek. He sighed deeply, pressing his forehead gently against hers.

“It's not a promise Leia,” he said firmly, “it’s a vow.”

Leia lifted her head. Yoda said what was going to happen on Bespin was cloudy. This could end well or end disastrously. But she knew for sure Han wasn’t going to back down on his promise to fight for her and that, was the only thing giving her strength. 

She smiled lightly and laid her head on his broad shoulder. Her face buried into the crook of his neck, inhaling his calming scent. Han held on tight, pulling her close into his side, holding her almost protectively. His fingers traced the ridges of her spine and drew circles around her abdomen, feeling the way she breathed gently...in and out….in and out.

Part of Leia knew she had to practice a little bit more before going in there. But she preferred this, being close to her husband and feeling as though universe wasn’t going to fall down. After all, what better way to prepare for a fight than to know what she was fighting for.

* * *

“Alright, Poe,” Leia said putting her hand on the young boy’s shoulders, “no matter what happens you are going to stay by your Uncle Chewie, you understand me?” Poe nodded putting on a brave front even though deep down he was scared that his father was being tortured, or worse. “And don’t worry kiddo, your dad had something to fight for. I am going to bring him back, too.”

Poe smiled as Leia kissed him on the forehead. He hugged her around the neck for a moment thanking her for her reassurance before taking her hand. What optimism this boy had despite the chaos. Leia rose to her feet and walked him over to where Han and Chewbacca were standing and talking.

Han and Chewbacca were whispering something very lowly. She could hear the murmurs that were quietly being uttered between them.

“If anything happens,” Han whispered, “The Jedi Warrior Princess, you have to take care of her. You hear me?” Chewbacca nodded and hugged his old friend tightly in case this was the last time. “Don’t worry, you know me Chewie I am tough as Kyber….can’t get rid of me so easily.” 

The two embraced briefly, an acknowledgement of how dire their situation was, and Leia was reminded of how high the stakes currently were.

 _[[*”Good luck Cub,”*]]_ , Chewbacca said as he patted Han on the head. He turned to face Leia. Poe had let go of her hand and ran over to the Wookie, who scooped up the young boy in his arms. _[[*”May the Force be with you, Jedi Princess! Make sure the Cub doesn’t get into trouble!*”]]_

“And kick some Stormtrooper Butt Auntie Leia!” Poe added lifting his arm up in the air.

 

“Thank you, and stay safe both of you,” Leia said.

Han walked in front of her and bent down to kiss her gently. He always did to wish her good luck. But this was different. It wasn’t fiery. It was simple. With everything on the line, Leia could sense that he didn’t want to make this seem like it was a kiss goodbye. Good, she wanted it that way. She wanted to know that despite the horrible aching in her stomach, everything was going to be okay. 

Leia memorized the feel of his lips, his hands...she knew no matter what happened she needed to remember how he tasted, how he felt. It was one of the many things that was going to keep her going in the darkness.

He stepped back and brushed her hair that flowed loosely down her shoulders. 

“Ready,” He asked. Leia nodded. “Let’s go then.”

Side by side, together as one the walked out of the safety and into the fray.

Leia had her lightsaber, she had her blaster: she was ready to fight and save her friends. She was frightened, but deep down she knew this is what Vader would have wanted. In this time of uncertainty there was one thing she could do…

She had to stay afraid, but do it anyway.

* * *

“Is it just me or is it a little strange that no one is attacking us?” Han asked.

Leia and Han walked the halls of the majestic city. Han’s hand thumbed his blaster ready to fire if he needed to. Leia had one hand on her lightsaber and blaster. Their eyes scanned the city seeing if there was any clues to their enemies. 

The halls of Cloud City were beautiful, clean and white. Not a single soul roamed the hallways. For a city Leia expected there to be life and people running around enjoying their day. Either it was nap time for them or the Empire had the city on a tight leash. But between this and the fact that there were no guards flanking them at the entrance, something was suspicious….

It was easy, way too easy. It meant only one thing...they had to find Luke, Mara and Kes and fast.

“You’re right…” Leia said with her eyes narrowing. Han turned to her and raised an eyebrow. They found themselves at the cross center of two hallways, “Because it’s a trap.”

Suddenly as if it was on queue, a sound of blaster fire echoed in the room. She lifted her lightsaber and sent the red beam flying. She looked ahead and saw a sea of Stormtroopers coming. Han pulled out his blaster and the volley of gunfire between him and the enemy began.

Everything was overwhelming. The flashes of red from the guns. The loud sound of the weapons firing. The smell of smoke. She felt her chest tightening at the sensory overload. Nevertheless, she tried her best to push them aside and focus. As each laser came rushing towards her, she blocked it with her lightsaber. 

She had to access the situation. Could she and Han fight them off? Or were they wasting valuable time they could be using to save Luke and Mara? She _had_ to save them. Suddenly at the corner of her eyes she saw Stormtroopers coming at both angles. If they stayed here they would be captured for sure. At the end she saw an blaster door...no one was rushing into attack from it. They had to run.

“HAN,OVER THERE, RUN!” Leia yelled. She started to head for the door. Han followed behind her shooting every Stormtrooper in sight. The breath was rushing through her lungs. As she reared closer, the door began to close. Han was still behind her...running. “FASTER, HAN! FASTER!”

“DON’T WORRY DARLING I AM RIGHT BEHIND YOU!” Han yelled back. “I AM ALWAYS GONNA FIGHT ALONG WITH YOU!”

Trusting Han’s words she ran towards the closing blast door sliding under it. She clumsily rolled a couple inches before coming to a sudden stop. There was peace, quiet not a single blaster sound. She managed to crawl on all fours.

“We made it, Han!” She rasped. “We-”

She cut herself off as she rose to her feet. To her horror, she realized she'd made it through the door but Han..he didn’t make it through. Her breath caught in her throat as in her mind’s eye she saw everything that was happening. Han standing at the blast door. Blasters pointed at him. There would be two choices, surrender or shoot. One that would cause him suffering, one that would cause his death.

There was a vow he had to keep, so his blaster fell from his hands and onto the ground. The Stormtroopers surrounded him. He winced as as his arms were jerked behind him and pinioned with binders. Han’s lip quivered with fear but he put up a brave front. He knew, even with his doubts about the Force, Leia was watching. 

_I am going to be okay, Leia,_ He mouthed as one of the Stormtroopers grabbed him by the back of his neck and started pushing him down the hallway, _Save Luke and Mara, and then find me._

Leia was unsteady on her feet. Oh Han, her sweet Han. He was now at the mercy of Vader. This was exactly what she feared. What if? No Luke and Mara. She had to save them. It was what she came for. She had to be optimistic. If she saved them, she would save the love of her life, too.

 _Han, my brave, brave scoundrel,_ she communicated through the Force, _hang on for me._

Leia took a deep breath and put her hands on the hilt of her lightsaber. She raised it in the air, ready to knock over any Stormtrooper that stood in her way. But it wasn’t long till she found someone to fight. 

“Miss Skywalker Solo,” a voice said to her, “You can drop your weapon.”

Leia turned around and already there was rage running through her body. A familiar enemy was standing before her….Boba Fett. He probably had something to do with this. With Mara and Luke, and now her husband falling into hands of monster, she growled and charged towards him. 

With all the rage and fear for what was about to happen rushing through her veins, she was about to slice the bounty hunter’s head right off, but a voice made her stop dead in her tracks:

“LEIA, WAIT! HE’S WITH US!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING?!?!?!?! AND HAN??? OH OUR SWEET CHILD! Hold on to your seats cause the next chapter is gonna be fun. 
> 
> Next Up:  
> Time is running out, Leia and a few friends execute a plan of action to save Han but before, Leia is forced to face her worst fear.  
>  
> 
> Like? Remember to send comments and Kudos, it feels the Author's motivation.


	17. a bargain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time is running out, Leia and a few friends execute a plan of action to save Han not before, Leia is forced to face her worst fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your patience and love as it took me a while to update and of course all your kudos and love. Of course we are about to see some pretty some intense stuff!
> 
> Special thanks to Tegan for Betaing!
> 
> Warning: This chapter will contain a scene of torture. Read to your own discretion.

_**36 ABY** _

“Boba Fett?!” Ben exclaimed. “I’m confused, father. I thought he deflected to your side during the Battle of Endor, not the Battle of Bespin.”

“You paused me before I could explain,” Han grumbled, starting to get agitated Ben knew why: there were many stories his father told him of his and his mother's adventures, but the Battle of Bespin was one Han Solo tended to avoid like one would avoid a Tusken Raider. 

Ben had the point of view from his aunt and uncle, the band of misfits and troublemakers that were Rogue One--hell even Poe Dameron, who was three and half at the time, could remember his involvement (after all it was the day Dameron’s Papa and Papa Lando met). 

But when Ben would ask his mother and father… they would promise to tell him another day." another day."Eventually, Ben realized that something cataclysmic passed between them that day, although what he was not sure of

“It’s better that we paused anyway to warn ya,” Han murmured. Abruptly, he took a sharp breath and started coughing. The old man would only do that when a phantom of Ben’s mother’s past was mentioned. 

Either way Ben thought it would be appropriate to get him some water. There was small sink behind him as there were in most cells to keep prisoners hydrated between interrogations."

Ben quickly ran behind him and filled a glass for his father. The moment he brought the glass to the old man’s lips he drank it quickly. Not surprising considering how he was sweating profusely as he spun this tale.

“Thank you,” Han said as Ben took his place back in his seat, “Anyway….I know you have a thing for Darth Vader…”

A thing was only a light way to describe it. Had it not been for Mitt, Ben would have tailspun into a full blown obsession with the legendary Sith Lord.

“Well Benny,” his father sighed, “You are not going to like what you are about to hear.”

“Figured as much” Ben replied as he found himself digging into his pocket. He still had a couple of ciggaras in his pack. He pulled one out and when he reached forward to ignite the crossguard lightsaber again. The old man didn’t flinch this time, only rolled his eyes at his son’s rather nasty habit. 

Amused, Ben took a puff of his chemical ridden stick as he shut off the lightsaber and sat down. “I am definitely going to need this then.”

“When this is over we’re gonna have a talk about that smoking habit you have there,” Han grumbled. He was rewarded with a death glare from Ben, “Alright the story….your mother found herself face to face with who she thought was Boba Fett…..”

**_3 ABY_ **

Before Leia could comprehend as to why Mara was stopping her from killing this man-this monster- Boba Fett, or who she believed was Boba Fett, bent and reached for his mask as Mara walked to his side.

Leia expected him to be a deformed and ugly creature, but instead, all she saw a mop of blonde hair. When he finally lifted his head, Leia let out a sigh of relief. 

“Luke,” she said disengaging the lightsaber. She ran over to the both of her friends and hugged them tightly. She feared they would both be gone in an instant if she let go. 

Seeing Luke and Mara somehow making it out from their captivity safe, eased her worries. She was so scared after seeing that vision of them on Dagobah, but they were strong enough to fight back...maybe stronger than her. She swallowed as she remembered that while she had her two of her strongest pillars of support here….one was still missing. 

“Han,” Leia muttered stepping back from the group hug, “he was captured.”

“I know,” Mara sighed, “I felt it through the Force. But don’t worry. Right now, we need to hide. The Empire is storming the place and we’re about to meet with Rogue One at the rendezvous point. We’re helping Lando take back Bespin…”

“Lando but….nevermind I need to save Han,” Leia retorted. Right now how the hell Lando was back on their side was not something she needed to dwell on. Han, however...

“And we will,” Luke promised, “But if you go in there alone, you are not only putting your life in danger, but Han’s too.” He put his hands on Leia’s shoulders. “You can trust us, Leia. Vader took enough of our families away from us….you and Han are part of our family now and we’ll be damned if Vader takes him too.” 

A small smile formed on Leia’s face. Luke was right. Yoda was specific when he mentioned her support system and how they looked at her as family. This moment more than ever, she had to depend on them. She couldn’t fight off Stormtroopers and save Han alone. She needed help and they were willing to risk it all to help her, and to save the man she loved. 

“Alright, show me the way,” Leia said.

As Luke and Mara lead her down the corridors of Cloud City, Leia reached out to Han through the Force. If she had an eye on him, she could assure herself Han was holding on as tight as he could, maybe even encourage him to hang on. 

And Vader, if he was so strong through with the Force as they said he was--he would know that the so called “worthless smuggler” he was holding captive was under the protection of someone who was ready to destroy him in an instant for all the pain he had put her through….

* * *

Han knew he couldn’t escape. If he tried, he would be shot and he had a vow to keep. But it didn’t stop the instinct to squirm the whole damn time they dragged him. It was either the adrenaline or an instinct he gained as an orphan in Corellia. 

They finally brought him into a dark room and threw him down onto his knees. It was almost a relief to have the those hands off him because he hated being touched by people he didn’t trust. But it was a relief that didn’t last long. His eyes scanned wildly around the room.

It was clearly a torture chamber. There was various droids and frightening looking objects like scalpels and syringes. But his eyes remained focused on the device ahead of him. It was a chair that looked like someone could be strapped into. It was leaning over an apparatus with needles, knives and electroids.

He swallowed.

 _Hold it together Han,_ he thought, _this is only a quick thing, Leia will find me soon._

When the door opened behind him, he felt his body tense like elastic stretching. His breath caught in his throat as he closed his eyes. Every single noise that filled his ears was louder than usual, the thunder of his heartbeat, the sound of shoes on the ground, and finally the sound of mechanical breathing. 

Suddenly, he felt a hand grip his chin causing him to open his eyes abruptly. He found himself staring into the eyes of Darth Vader. Han’s bound hands curled into fists, feeling the rage rush through his body. 

The monster who followed and tormented his wife.

“So this is the prize worthy of the Legendary Leia Skywalker,” Vader hummed, Han shook his head trying to break the iron grip of the gloved hand squeezing into his cheeks. “Quite handsome for such Low Life Scum.” 

Han reacted by spitting on the monster. He thought maybe it would cause the _thing_ to let go of him, but instead Vader's free hand slapped him across the face. Han felt blood dribbling down his lip, his eyes though, remained defiant.

“I am going to make this real easy for you Captain Solo. Tell me the location of your wife or forfeit your life to me.”

Han closed his eyes for a moment. He could feel the breath sharply going into his body and out through his nose as his heartbeat thundered in his ears. Pain, there was going to be lots of pain. It was going to be hard to hold on, but he had a promise to keep, not only to protect her - but to hang on as long as he could for her. He opened his eyes and stared up at Vader in a defiant gaze.

“You want her,” Han growled, “You’re going to have to go through me. And I will be damned if I let your shiny robotic ass touch a hair on her head.”

Vader released Han’s chin and punched the smuggler in the eye hard enough to leave a bruise. The force sent him tumbling to the stone ground.

“Strap him in the device,” Vader ordered, “I am going to make sure he screams loud enough she comes crawling to the Dark Side to save him.”

Han tensed as two Stromtroopers raised him to his feet and started pulling him to chair. He somehow knew Leia was watching through the Force, wondering if he was okay. He knew showing any ounce of pain was going to break her. The only thing he could do was pretend he was strong so when she rescued him he would be strong enough to fight.

“YOU AIN’T GONNA BREAK ME YOU SON OF A BITCH!” Han roared keeping his eyes on his enemy. “YOU AIN’T GONNA BREAK HER, EITHER. YOU HEAR ME ASSHOLE? YOU WON’T BREAK US!” 

And as the Stormtroopers roughly pushed him into the chair Han opened his thoughts in hopes Leia could hear him:

_I am going to be okay my darling...don’t you worry about me, you’ll save me...you always do._

* * *

Luke and Mara lead Leia into a darkened room. Once her eyes adjusted to the darkness (she presumed it was their doing to make it look empty to any passing squads), she realized it was a lounge filled with sofas and chairs. There was even a photo of Han and Lando, back when Han was young and pimply. Leia growled at the thought of the man. He must have stood there while Han, his friend, was being manhandled by Stormtroopers. 

But the sight of who was in the room put that anger aside for a moment.

“Great to see you Leia,” the familiar proper voice of Jyn said. She was sitting on one of the couches, legs crossed, her arm casually draped around her fiancee Cassian’s waist, “Now we can make a plan to kick the Empire’s arse.” 

The rest of the Rogue One team was there. Baze was sitting on the Bar Counter carefully loading his blaster. Chirrut sat on the floor in front of the window., his legs crossed with his hands resting on his knees, speaking his typical mantra. “I am one with the Force and the Force is with me.” 

Bodhi stood in the corner talking to a female with pink hair Leia saw around the base, but hadn't quite caught her name. 

“No, we are waiting for Lando and Kes,” Luke said.

Leia turned her head to Luke with her eyebrows furrowed. 

“Lando,” Leia growled, “betrayed you. He is probably sitting there while Han is getting tortured.”

Han wasn’t being tortured. At least not yet. She kept her connection to him through the Force. She could feel his feelings. He was scared but at the same time definiant. Mostly the defiance was him hanging on as best as he could for her. Still she was frightened for him. She wanted to go in lightsaber blazing, but she knew after Han got captured in their impromptu plan, having this group here would help her. 

“But he was doing it to protect his city,” Luke said calmly, “his family. Besides he has seen the error his ways. Mara and I wouldn’t have been able to escape if it weren't for him.”

Leia narrowed her eyes. The Force told her to trust Luke. He would never lie. But at the same time as much praise as Lando got, Han also often told Leia that Lando had the tendency to be unpredictable.Sometimes he wanted to help, but had a way of turning situations around to profit himself.

“How do you know he’s not doing it to lead the Empire straight to us,” Leia asked. 

As if on cue there was a knock on the door. Then a two second pause, then another knock and a pause and another repeat of the cycle. Luke nodded and turned to Leia.

“Three long knocks,” he murmured, “Lando is here, and he is with Kes.” 

Even though Leia trusted Luke, she did not trust Lando. He already betrayed Han in a way by instead of leading his friends to safety, he sent them straight into the arms of Darth Vader to be tortured. There was a high chance he would do the same with this group. Leia’s hand fiddled the with the hilt of her lightsaber just in case she needed to use it against some Stormtroopers. 

The familiar swish of the door filled her ears. Kes came in first. He didn’t look like he was tortured as badly as Luke and Mara, but there was a slight cut on his lip and there was a minor limp as he walked into the room. 

Lando came in next. Leia recognized him immediately but had had changed in the time since the photo on the wall had been taken. He was no longer scrawny, instead he was quite muscular. He'd also grown a mustache in that time. The one thing that remained the same was his sense of dress--he had on a similar strikingly blue cape on as in the holophoto."

Lando poked his head out the door before putting his hand on a panel and causing it to close. Leia took her hand off the lightsaber and rested it against her belt. 

“Leia, am I glad to see you,” Kes said. He ran over to her and wrapped his arms around her. It was a slight relief because he always gave the best hugs, but with Han still in the clutches of Darth Vader nothing was going to lower the feelings of panic. “Is Poe okay?” 

“He’s with Chewie,” Leia responded as he stepped back. 

“Well, with Chewie’s reputation, I guess I should be relieved. Where’s Han?”

Leia was about to answer. It was at the tip of her tongue. _Vader has him, he’s torturing him. And I am standing here._ But she couldn’t say it. The more she even thought about it the more panic began to set in on what he could possibly doing to Han. She opened her mouth but said nothing. 

“I was going to ask the same thing,” Lando chimed in. His smile was charming, but it still didn’t help the tension. He walked over to Leia and took her hand into his own, “Leia Skywalker….or is it Leia Skywalker Solo now? For someone he barely knew, Han spoke of you often.” He brought her hand to his lips, the hairs of his moustache brushing against her skin, “you are just as lovely as he described.”

Still thinking of how he handed Luke and Mara to Vader without a single thought or hesitation, she ripped it away. 

“Don’t touch me,” Leia growled, “This is your fault. We trusted you--Han trusted you. You were his only friend aside from Chewie before the Rebellion, and you betrayed him.” 

“I am sorry,” Lando said as his face sunk, “I had no choice. Vader threatened my city, threatened my children. I had to do everything to protect them.”

When Lando paused and swallowed, Leia took the brief pause to study his face. She had to trust her feelings on this one. He could be looking like the lothal cat that ate some helpless porg, but it could all be an act. 

Yet, when she looked into his eyes she saw it. He truly knew he made a mistake. 

After all...Leia would probably do the same impulsive thing to save the people she loved as well.

“I saw the way he hurt Prince Luke,” Lando continued, “and realized I made a mistake, so I decided to help.” 

Leia swallowed.

“I...I am sorry,” she murmured sincerely, “I didn’t mean to snap, I didn’t know the reasoning behind your choices and with Han captured.”

The moment she said those words, she could see the color draining from Lando’s cheeks. He had seen what Vader had done, and to know an old friend of his was in the hands of that monster.

“Han’s been…” Lando choked out, “Why are we standing here we need to save him!” 

“And we will,” Luke said, “Now that we have everyone here, and the man who knows this city inside out, we can come up a plan to take down the Empire.”

Cassian looked at Jyn for permission to unlock their rather affectionate embrace. She made a small groan and reluctantly let go of her fiance. He rose to his feet and looked directly at the Prince.

“We have made contact with General Rieken,” Cassian said sternly, “He is sending a fleet lead by Wedge Antilles to make a aerial strike, as there are TIE Fighters and a Star Destroyer hovering over the area. We do believe if there is a Battle in the air, it will divert attention away from us. Ground assault will still be a bit difficult, but brings the chances of us winning slightly higher.”

“May I add something Colonel Andor?” Bodhi asked, Cassian hummed and nodded slowly, “You know how on that one mission we were stuck in that Empire Stronghold on Lothal with the possibility of no escape, but I sorta….busted the main frame, cutting off all electricity and we managed to get to safety. Maybe we could do the same thing.”

“Good idea, Bodhi!” Jyn exclaimed standing up beside Cassian, “Lando, you show Bodhi where the main power switch is and confuse the Empire a bit while we take control back of the city.”

Lando sighed and folded his arms.

“I rather be on whatever team is rescuing Han,” He lamented. Kes gave Lando a gentle smile and ran his hand down his arm. The action gentle, almost loving. Leia could feel that there was some strong connection going on between the two of them. For a minute she felt warm, distracted from the fact Han was in trouble at the mere possibility Kes could be finding love again after losing his beloved Shara, something he so desperately wanted.

Leia couldn’t do that. Even before she married Han when she thought he was some lowlife and worthless smuggler, she couldn't picture her life without him. If Han were to die….there was a slight pain in her stomach at the thought of it.

But she kept her focus, the more firm their plan was the more likely they would save Han. Luke had begun to speak again.

“Tricking the Empire by messing with the power in your city will help us save Han,” Luke said. His voice was calm and serene, despite a tiny bit of hoarseness from being tortured. Leia used it to keep her grounded, “As for a plan for attack,” he paused to look at Jyn and Cassian, “I am afraid you are going to have to split up. Obviously Bodhi and Miss Holdo will follow Lando to the city’s mainframe.”

The pink haired woman that stood with Bodhi looked over to him and smiled.

“I look forward to getting to know you more, Rook,” She said causing a wild blush on the once Imperial Cargo pilots cheeks, and Jyn’s eyes to roll.

“Jyn and Cassian you both along with Baze and Chirrut and your droid will lead a ground assault,” Luke continued, “your main job is to get as many Stormtroopers away from the area as you can. While Mara, Leia and I go save Han.”

Leia’s lips pushed together in a hard line. Luke and Mara wanted to help her save Han on the team. She thought she was going to be fighting Vader alone while the group caused a ruckus and a distraction, not have Luke and Mara risk their lives to get into trouble with Vader again. It was basically letting Han get captured for nothing.

“Absolutely not,” Leia objected, “Han is in there at the clutches of that monster because you were both in trouble, I will not put you into the line of fire with Vader again. I have training now, I can fight him alone.”

Mara turned to Leia, her eyebrows furrowed and sympathetic to her plight.

“Leia, you're strong with the Force, no one's denying that. But your stubbornness and sometimes mental fragility leaves you vulnerable. Either Vader will kill you, or bring you to the Darkside. You need us there."

“I am not vulnerable or fragile,” Leia spat. 

It was a lie. She remembered how she broke seeing Han in that forest dead in her arms. She remembered how she almost pushed him away because of it and how much it broke her. She knew if she saw Vader do anything as far as pinch Han’s shoulder, she would snap without someone to guide her. But she rather risk falling to the darkside than bargain the life of her friends. 

Leia started to push down her own vulnerability and weakness to argue with Mara, but abruptly the room grew cold. In the corner of her eye, she saw Jyn clutch her Kyber Crystal, and Chirrut reach out for Baze.

Then the familiar sound of mechanical breathing filled the room. Leia’s breath hitched, her body going cold. Vader wasn’t in the room. She knew this because if he was, her body would be ice cold. But still, the presence lingered. 

“Rebel Scum,” Vader’s voice filled the room, “you may not be in plain sight but I know you are hidng somewhere in the bowels in this city. I don’t care about any of you…there is only one person I care about: Leia Skywalker.” Despite being confused by what was happening, Leia could feel her friends eyes fall on her, not unexpectedly. She was, after all, the one Vader wanted. “Skywalker, I could ask your friends to surrender you but I know they won’t...they are too loyal for their own good…”

“You’re damn straight,” Leia heard Jyn mumble. 

That was one thing Leia could count on, no matter if Vader offered them to go free...no one would betray the other, even if it cost them their lives. It was an idea Leia both loved and hated at the same time. 

“So I won’t appeal to them,” Darth Vader growled, “I will appeal to you...for I have something you want. A certain….Scoundrel of yours.” 

Through the Force, the room changed. Leia was no longer in the room filled with love and care of the group of people that were her family,but a cold dark cell. 

She was standing face to face with Darth Vader.

Her eyes fell immediately on Han. His body was strapped to a chair; two belts were strapped across his chest, while another metal belt went across his stomach.

He was looming over a terrible device filled with knives and needles. There were even wires sticking out. Occasionally she saw sparks coming out of the table. She could hear his breathing. It was fast….his heart pounding. His eyes fixated on what was in front of him. 

He was frightened, the most frightened she had ever seen him. It broke her heart. Whatever what Vader was going to do, it was going to break him. 

Leia wanted to run to him, she wanted to touch him and tell him everything was going to be okay, but she knew what she was seeing was just a vision. So she reached out, hoping she would get to him.

 _“Hotshot if you can hear me,”_ Leia called through her mind through the Force, _“Don’t look...please don’t look.”_ Somehow he got the message. Han looked around the room, seeing where Leia’s voice was coming from. _“I cannot tell you not to break but….if you are suffering….I don’t know….so please don’t look.”_ Han, despite thinking he was hearing things, took a deep breath and closed his eyes. _“Thank you my sweet Scoundrel, thank you.”_

“I know you want him back, but at the same time I know you won’t come to me without incentive,” Vader continued, “so I shall give you one. Troopers you know your orders.”

Han’s breathing started to quicken as the chair started to tilt forward, pushing so his body was hovering over the device. The needles, which Leia now realized in horror were syringes, were pushing into his abdomen. The machine sparkled again causing Han’s head to jerk and then...it went into action. 

Electrical beams sparked against Han’s face as she could see scalpels digging into his skin, immediately causing Han to scream. The sound of agony roaring through her bones.

It wasn’t the worst of it. She could feel it, everything Han was feeling. From sharp slices, to the electricity burning into his skin. Gods, they were making him feel like he was on fire. 

The screams coming from Han reached their peak and Leia found herself collapsing to the floor holding her ears. The more pain she shared with him, the more she wanted to die, and it only hurt more. She needed to hold on, Han needed her to save him. But how? She couldn’t even bear for him to get hurt.

“I can feel you Skywalker,” Vader taunted, “You are in pain knowing your beloved is in pain, but you can do something to save him…..the freezing room in the center of the city. Meet me there or your beloved scoundrel dies. You have one hour.”

The terrible connection she had to her husband, feeling every agonizing moment of him being tortured, abruptly cut off and Leia found herself on the ground in the midst a panic attack. This was _everything_ she wanted to prevent, _everything_ she feared. And the one person who could keep her grounded the best’s life was on the line. She was freefalling in space and there was no way she was going to touch the ground….until two hands touching her face had caught her safely.

“Leia,” It was Luke, “Look at me.” 

Leia slowly lifted her head, despite the fact her hands were curled into fists tightly over her ears. Luke was looking at her kindly. Mara knelt beside him, reaching forward to rub her shoulder. 

“Han is going to be okay he’s the strongest man I know,” Luke said, “And trust me I have seen some pretty strong men in my day, and he supports you more than anyone, but without him, you’re anxiety is going to make you _snap._ ” Leia bit her lip. Luke wasn’t Han, he wasn’t the one to remind her that she could do anything, but Luke stating the facts while not judging her was helping her. She could feel her breathing slowly regulating to its pace. “That is why we are going to help you, right now Mara and I need to be what Han can’t be right now….your reminder to stay in the Light, because honestly, you can’t mount a rescue while fighting the Darkside. I know you are terrified, but you are the strongest person I know. And with our help, you may not be able to defeat Darth Vader tonight, but I promise you, you _will_ stay in the Light and Han _will_ be home in your arms.”

The moment Luke slowly put his hands down, Leia slowly rose to her feet. As she took a step forward,she could see everyone in the room looking scared, looking horrified. She was scared, too. She was scared as the possibility of her living a life without Han filled her mind. But once again, she had to remind herself, Vader wanted her fear to cripple her so she could fall to the Darkside. Without the encouragement of everyone in this room, the chances of that would be high.

At the corner of her eye, she watched as Luke and Mara stood behind her. Turning to face them, Leia took a sharp breath as she wiped her nose with the back of her sleeve:

“So what’s the plan?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING?!?!?!?! AND HAN??? OH OUR SWEET CHILD! Hold on to your seats cause the next chapter is gonna be fun.
> 
> Next Up:  
> It is a race against time to save Han. However, the rescue leads to the last encounter Leia wanted to have putting Han's life in danger.
> 
>  
> 
> Like? Remember to send comments and Kudos, it feels the Author's motivation.


	18. of love....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is a race against time to save Han. However, the rescue leads to the last encounter Leia wanted to have putting Han's life in danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not going to say much but I hope this chapter doesn't rip your heart out like it did mine. 
> 
> Special thanks to Tegan for Betaing!
> 
> Warning: This chapter will contain a scene of torture. Read to your own discretion.

There was no time to mentally prepare. Leia should have. She was walking into a situation where she could be easily turned and the anxiety was coursing through her body like a sand storm. She was worried about Han. How hurt was he? Mentally? Physically? Would he be able to walk? Was any vital organs damaged? Did they break him?

That was always Leia’s worst fear. There were many times where Han was tortured and to the point where they broke bones. But Han...he always did his best to keep his snarky attitude. Yet, with Vader’s viciousness and sadism, would the Han that was separated from her be the same Han after this?

“You shouldn’t worry about Han you know,” Mara said sternly, she stood at her side with Luke behind them. He was still wearing Boba Fett’s Armor except he wore a hood attached to the cape instead of the Helmet. The Prince claimed he could barely see in it, “Space Pirate is the most stubborn man I have ever met.”

She didn’t turn to face Mara. Leia kept her eyes ahead, her blaster in one hand, and hilt of her lightsaber on the other. She was just eager to find Han. Maybe if she saw him, and how he was, maybe some of her anxiety will be brought down. She rather see him eye to eye then see him through the Force and get thrown off balance. 

“I saw what Vader was doing to him,” Leia responded, “I saw what he did to you…..I don’t think Han is going to be okay. He would kill him if he had the chance.”

“He won’t,” Luke whispered, “We are going much faster than anticipated. Jyn’s squad is doing their best to keep the Stormtroopers at bay.” 

Leia didn’t trust the quietness of the hallway. She remembered just moments ago how she walked in here with Han thinking that it would be an easy rescue of Mara and Luke, but instead he fell into the greedy hands of Darth Vader. 

Maybe it was part of the game…make her believe that she was safe. She wasn’t safe. Something was going to happen. She could feel it in her gut. Maybe she wasn’t going to get there in time, and she would lose Han forever and there she would be fighting a war alone she never wanted to fight. 

Leia closed her eyes. She hadn’t checked on her husband through the Force for a while because of the terrifying images she saw as he was tortured with that terrible machine. It wasn’t that she was frightened, she was fully prepared with what she was going to see and she had the support that would keep her on her feet. She was afraid to get distracted. Maybe she should….

_BANG!_

Leia quickly opened her eyes and saw Stormtroopers shoot at them. Leia felt her breath hitch as she remembered it was such a attack that got Han captured in the first place. But she kept calm, she had no choice. If she wanted to save her husband she had to keep a level head, no matter how scared she was. 

“So much for Rogue One distracting the stormtroopers!” Mara said as she lifted her lightsaber. She began blocking shots that made her way.

“There aren’t a lot of them,” Luke added, “I am sure they are doing a good job.” The Prince casually lifted his arm. Pushing a button, a small missile released from the armor of the suit he was wearing and went charging towards the stormtroopers. The white armored men screamed and jumped out of the way as the missile hit the wall and caused a fiery explosion. A boyish smile formed on the Prince’s features in amusement at the results. “Oh my stars, that is so cool!” He exclaimed causing Mara to roll her eyes, “I like this thing!”

Leia got ready to lift her blaster. She didn’t want any delay saving Han, but her conscience wouldn’t let her friends get into trouble. However, what she didn’t notice that there was a door between them. Suddenly there was a loud clang and she was alone in a hallway with the blaster doors shut.

No, no, no. This couldn’t be happening. Vader did this on purpose. Sometimes when someone had an enemy, they knew them like the back of their hand. And he knew it would be harder to get under her skin if she had people at her side to guide her down. A clever move. Weaken the enemy before they had the chance to face them 

“Leia!” It was Mara, “Wait right there.” A pause and there was a few sounds of blaster fire echoing in her ears, “Luke and I are going to try to get in.”

Leia was in the crossroads now. She could either wait for her friends to have her strength for the battle ahead and let time pass. The more it did, the more chances increased that she was going to lose Han. She took a deep breath and took a couple of moments to make her decision.

She had to save Han. It wasn’t about selfishness over the fact over who she would be without him, but she would more selfish to put her mental sanity over his life. Even if Han wasn’t an important person to her, she couldn’t afford to put herself above someone innocent. She turned to the door and put her blaster in her holster. A chill running down her spine, her heartbeat increasing at an abnormal speed, she reached for her lightsaber. 

“I’m sorry,” Leia lamented, “I cannot wait. I am going to have to face him myself.”

Leia could hear Luke and Mara pleading at her to wait. Fear probably that the next time they saw her, Leia would be a monster. She understood. But as she walked away from the door, she drowned out their pleas.

The realization came that it was always going to end this way. 

Leia lifted up her lightsaber and went into attack stance. Her eyes scanned the hallway looking for any sudden movements, like a surprise attack from Vader or some stormtroopers. Two steps and a scan around the room, and she came to the sudden and horrifying realization. The hallway, triangular, dark, only lit by the brilliant blue of her blade and the lights overhead-

She had been here before.

The nightmare. The ever so frequent nightmare where she was faced with a battered and dying Han, and then a young man with a cross shaped lightsaber killed her, suddenly came to mind. It wasn’t a dream it was a prophecy, a warning of events to come…..

 _No,_ Leia thought, _I can’t change it completely, but it doesn’t have to end in tragedy._

She took another step and suddenly, the platform below her began to rise. Leia felt the breath catch in her throat. She didn’t know where it was leading to, but she hoped at least Han would be there. 

_It’s okay to be afraid._ Leia told herself, _you are going to be okay. No matter what,you are going to be okay. Just don’t let it stop you….stay afraid, but do it anyway._

She only hoped that her fear wouldn’t lead her down a path to the Darkside.

The platform stopped and an overload of senses flooded Leia. She could hear steam, smell burning carbonite in her nostrils. The room was hot so kriffin hot, she could feel beads of sweat pouring down her forehead. The orange light of the room invaded her eyes. But then one thing ended up dominating it all…

The sound of mechanical breathing.

Leia did a full spin, and her eyes caught sight of a dark shadow. And there he was, standing on top of a platform, Darth Vader, the monster who killed her father and was now holding the life of the man she loved in his hands. Her blood went cold as her hands gripped harder on the lightsaber.

“Young Leia Skywalker Solo,” Vader said, “the Force is strong with you.”

Leia could feel the hilt of her weapon shaking in her hands, but she stood still.

“I am going to cut right to the chase,” She growled, “where’s my husband.”

Vader laughed lowly. Leia wanted to drive her lightsaber straight through his helmet so he would shut the fuck up. But she swallowed down all impulsion. The monster could have placed an order to kill Han if Leia struck him down.

“Impatient are we?” Vader taunted, “that's not the way of a Jedi.”

“I have no time for games,” Leia spat, “show me my husband Han Skywalker Solo, or there will be no discussion between us.”

Vader raised his hand and from an unseen part of the room, Han floated in. His jacket was off, leaving him in his white shirt. His hands were bound in front of him in binders. There were some cuts and bruises on his face, his hazel eyes looking weary and tired. But despite this, he was still trying to break from Vader’s unseen force grip. Kicking towards the ground, squirming. Anything…

“Was this...what you were looking for?”

A flip of his hand and Han spun around to face her. His eyebrow furrowed as his body slowly floated towards her. There was slight relief and suspicion in his eyes the closer he moved. A mutual feeling Leia shared with her husband, despite this she one of her hands released the grip on her lightsaber keeping it in her other hand and armed. There was a chance she could grab him and run.

“You’re in trouble now, Darth Asshole!” Han yelled, “My wife is here, and you better pray to the Force she doesn’t turn you into space junk for hurting me.” 

The smuggler’s body came to an abrupt stop, hovering only inches away from her. Leia wanted to reach out to him, grab him and run. But she knew as fast she was, Darth Vader was faster. She could grab his arm and the monster could pull him away from her as quickly as possible. So she stood still. However, they were close enough apart for Han to move his head forward and kiss her lips.

It caught her off guard, maybe because of the realization that there was a chance it would be the last time their lips would touch, but still she savored it. The feeling of butterflies in her stomach, the way he was gentle with her, his warm breath against her skin. His touch, his kiss, how it made her feel...Leia wanted to commit it to memory. He tried to lift his bound hands to touch her face but only one finger managed to touch her cheek before she felt him be pulled from her.

Han pressed his lips against hers, trying to make last longer, but the Force Vader had on him was much stronger. Han was ripped away from Leia, even so he was straining his head forward to touch her. 

“Don’t worry about me darling,” Han mouthed, “No matter what….I’m going to be okay.”

Leia swallowed. She had to hold onto that. She had to hold onto the idea that he was going to fight for her, and come home. That she would hold him in her arms once again.

“I love you,” Leia mouthed back. 

A smile formed on his lips as he whispered, quiet, even above all the steam:

_I know._

Their thing, their reassurance. The two words in these moments, that inspired her to keep going, rumbled through her. And as Han was forcibly guided through the air, Leia went back into her fighting stance. Her eyes on Vader, she was ready to strike without hesitation. 

“What do you want Lord Vader?” Leia roared as Vader now guided the Force to leave Han hovering in the center of the room. 

_Keep your eyes on Han,_ Leia coached herself. _Luke and Mara aren’t here, it’s the only way to keep you grounded._

“Join me in the Dark Side,” Vader said simply.

Leia’s eyes met Han’s. The former smuggler shook his head. Leia remembered how they cuddled on the way to Dagobah. Han had made her promise that she wouldn’t join the Darkside at his accord. It was tempting, so tempting, an easy chance to get Han back into her loving arms. But she knew she had to keep that promise. Han would never forgive her if she broke it.

“Absolutely not,” Leia stated firmly. Han, though still squirming in Vader’s Force grip, smiled proudly at her, nodding his head in approval. “My friends, my family, my husband, their allegiance is to the light. I shall follow them.”

Vader tutted behind his mask. With his arm stretched out keeping Han in position hovering in the center of the room, he slowly made his way behind the helpless smuggler. 

“Then why don’t you convince them to join us,” Vader said, “I am sure the Emperor will Pardon them for their crimes seeing their assets.” 

“They will never join you,” Leia hissed, “not after what you did to to them.”

Vader stopped behind his captive and put his hand on Han’s shoulder. His gloved hand even detailed and menacing as it contrasted with his prisoner’s white clothing. Han flinched as his jaw tensed but he kept his eyes on Leia. 

“Tell me young Skywalker, how much is your husband’s life worth to you?” Vader asked, “Because I can tell you how much your life is worth to him. He would give up his ship, his pathetic Wookie….even his life to protect you….and yet here you are claiming to love him, and you won’t join me to save his life. He’s nothing more than an object, a vanity to advance in your goals.”

Leia felt tears stinging at the corner of her eyes. Vader was just getting into her head, manipulating her. This was what Yoda had warned her about. But she had to stand her ground….she had to not let his taunts-

That was it. She had to play him at his own game. Manipulate her enemy so he was weakened, and when his guard was down, Leia would strike. Han would be home in her arms. They would be bruised, they would be damaged, but they would be together and that was all that mattered.

“You’re wrong,” Leia proclaimed, “I made a promise to Han just weeks ago that I wouldn’t join the Darkside on his accord. If I didn’t love him, I would be crawling on my hands and knees begging you to join the Darkside, disregarding every word he asked.” Leia paused to smile at Han who mouthed, That’s my Darling. “But I am not. That’s how much I love him. You may be waving him around, hurting me, threatening us. I may be tempted, but I am fighting it with all my will and my might. You wouldn’t know that Lord Vader, YOU NEVER KNOWN THE FEELING OF LOVE TOWARDS ANYONE, HAVE YOU!”

Leia was almost certain she had hit a nerve. The room became ice cold as the ground started rumbling below her. It was hard to stay steady on her toes as she tried hard to keep her grip on her lightsaber. 

She heard a gagging sound. She looked forward and Han’s bound hands started to move towards his throat. 

“YOU DON’T WANT TO JOIN ME!” Vader roared, “THEN YOU FORFEIT CAPTAIN SOLO’S LIFE!” 

Han was quickly losing the air in his lungs. Leia could tell by his contorted face. His eyes slammed shut, and the color rapidly started to leave his face making him a sickly pale. It pained Leia to the bone. She almost feel the oxygen being cut off from her own lungs. But she had to fight down that pain and keep going.

Now that she taunted Vader, she left him vulnerable. This was the perfect time to attack. With her lightsaber now raised over her head, she came charging towards him like a fiery storm. She was going to end it, Darth Vader’s trail of misery once and for all. Unsteady on her feet from the violent vibrations of the room she felt her hands moving to strike when she heard Han using the little air he had left to scream:

“LEIA NO, IT’S A TRAP!”

**_36 ABY_ **

“Father,” Ben said, immediately rising to his feet.

A sharp intake of air and the crossguard lightsaber fell quickly to the ground from his father’s hand and onto the floor. 

It was rare for Ben’ father to have a sort of mental break. Because his mother was the one with her rollercoaster rides of emotions from her mental illness and he was the one who needed to be strong. Although Ben had seen it before, it was still a terrifying experience.

Ben’s father was hunched over. His shoulder were slumped. His head was slack. He was breathing so harshly his upper body trembled with fear. 

Bespin was more traumatizing than Ben thought. 

“Hey, hey you’re safe now,” He whispered. He gently lifted his father’s head to look in his eyes. Tear tracks spilled down the old man’s cheeks, shining even in the dimly lit room. 

“You kidnapped me,” The old man swallowed. There was a weak smile amongst the tears, “and there are a thousand people in this dump including your boss who want to kill me.” 

Right….that.

“Okay maybe I did” Ben quipped, “but you, me...in this room...it’s going to be the safest you are going to be.” The old man took a deep breath through his nose. “Come on, you’re adamant to tell me the end of this story….I won’t rush you…..tell me when you are ready….but you will feel better if you tell me….what happened?”

**_3 ABY_ **

It all happened so fast. Leia was so close to striking Vader when she felt a Force hit her in the chest. She went flying across the room, landing flat on her back. The fall knocked the wind out of her. No, she had to get up, she needed to get up. She slowly rolled over onto her hands and knees. Vader was on the ground too, groaning. But he wasn’t her main concern.

Han….he was nowhere to be found. 

Suddenly a loud hiss got her attention. At the center of the room she saw it. Steam was coming out from the center of the room as a metallic poured where Han once stood. A sense of dread pinched her chest. That was what Han was warning her about. Was he in there instead? Was it killing him? 

As Leia rose to her feet a claw like device came down into the ceiling and disappeared into the smoke. Nothing, not even her dreams and her nightmares could prepare her from the horrifying image that rose from the steam.

There in between the jaws of the crane, was Han….frozen in Carbonite. 

“No!” Leia yelled.

As the Carbonite slab holding her husband’s body fell violently to the ground, Leia ran as fast as her feet could carry her. She knelt at its side. The Carbonite captured Han in a moment of terror. His bound hands were out in front of him. His eyes slammed shut. She could tell that even as the Carbonite spilt all around him, he was trying to escape and come back to her. 

Leia closed her eyes for a moment, tears threatening to fall as the realization and fear settled around her that she might have lost him forever. The one thing she had feared from the beginning.

She took a deep breath and rested her hands over his hands protruding out of the Carbonite. She searched the Force, seeing if he was still there.

She could feel his lifeforce amongst the Force...but it was weak. 

“Hang on for me, hotshot,” Leia rasped. Her hands scrambled all over the slab seeing if there was a button to get him out. The longer he was in there, the more dangerous it was for him. She found a panel at the side of the slab. One of them had to be the button to reverse the process. “Is this-”

Her thoughts were cut off by the sound of a lightsaber igniting. Vader…

He was standing behind her, ready to fight. His red lightsaber glowing in the darkness. She looked down at her husband’s frozen state and then at her enemy. She knew she had to save Han, but there was no way she was getting out of here while Vader was alive. She had no choice but to fight him….after all...all her dreams….all her training lead her to here.

It was time to end this. Not out of revenge for everything Vader had done to her, but she knew if the monster could stand there as her friends were tortured and then let an innocent man be frozen in carbonite, Force knows what else he could do; she had to end his life to save innocent lives.

“Hold on to me just a little longer, Han,” Leia whispered. 

She called her lightsaber to her and the moment it flew into her hand, she ignited it. Rising back into her fighting position she stared at her enemy with fire in her eyes.

“You want a fight, Lord Vader, then let’s have it!”

And with a battle cry leaving her lips, she went charging towards her enemy, swinging her lightsaber to make the first blow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GDI HAN, GDI VADER! MY EMOTIONS ARE SPILLING ARE YOURS?!?!?!
> 
> Next Up:  
> Leia fights Darth Vader, only to have the confrontation lead to a secret that was long hidden from her and changes EVERYTHING
> 
>  
> 
> Like? Remember to send comments and Kudos, it feels the Author's motivation


	19. .....and rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia fights Darth Vader, only to have the confrontation lead to a secret that was long hidden from her and changes EVERYTHING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank you all for your patience. It has been a busy month for me in addition to not feeling well at some points that delayed the chapter. But I promise you the Chapter is worth the wait....as I got my groove back!
> 
> Special thanks to Tegan for Betaing!
> 
> Warning: There will be graphic violence in this chapter which also includes the amputation of a hand [but we saw that coming], read at your own risk!

**_36 ABY_ **

“Carbonite….” Ben swallowed, “So that legend that you were frozen in Carbonite….to save mother...was true.”

Ben first heard the supposed legend from some people he had met during his training to be a Jedi, before everything went to shit. He asked Poe if it happened; his only response to that was “Beats me….I was still potty training.” 

So, Ben brushed it off as some wild rumor to make the “Great Han Solo” look like a god.

But to find out this actually happened….Ben had a lot of questions. Did it hurt or was it quick like falling asleep? Was his father even aware of what was happening or was it one minute he was there and the next the world went dark? Did he dream in there or was it just nothing but black….oblivion and darkness.

“Every word,” Ben’s father sighed, “I can still feel the steam and taste the metal in my mouth. Your mom and I hid it from you and your sisters was not because we didn’t want you to know, it’s just I hated talking about it so I avoided it.”

Same reason why Ben avoided talking about how he stabbed his father like the plague when Mitt brought it up. Snoke was right about Ben having his father’s heart after all. 

“I am sorry I have to say this….” Ben said after a long moment of silence. Han shot him a questioning look. “You surviving that does explain why I….couldn’t kill you so easily with that lightsaber.”

Ben had his father’s heart alright, and his wisecracking comments and his lack of filter, too.

But he did see a small smile grace the old man’s lips, so it did work:

“Smartass,” Ben’s father cajoled, “Now I wasn’t there obviously for fight, but here’s what your mother told me happened…”

 ** _3 ABY_**

Leia’s lightsaber swung through the air like an X-Wing waiting to attack Vader. She hoped that her comment that Darth Vader never loved anyone in his fucking forsaken life still left him enraged and distracted. But he managed to block the blow.

Frustrated and enraged, Leia went to hit again. 

It was odd. Leia was in sort of weird, unexplainable trance as she fought. She was blinded by rage over what had happened to Han. Tortured, beaten, frozen in a Carbonite Prison by the same man who took so many people away from her. It wasn't fair. 

Even with a shady past, Han, was always the beacon of good. He stood by his friends no matter what. He protected everyone he loved, he would give his life to save another.

And with Leia, it showed the true love and goodness in his heart. From the moment their marriage - formed by force and not by choice - began, Han treated her with nothing but love and respect. 

She could have been in the same position as most women were on Tatooine: controlled, beaten and raped. Han never laid a hand on her in a harmful way. Han was definitely impatient to make love to her, she could feel it, but never did anything until she gave him explicit permission. And the Rebellion, he never wanted to do this. He was fighting because she was fighting.

Han was in that carbonite because of Leia. He suffered because of her. And if she didn’t save him in time, he would die because of her. A good man, with a good heart, he never deserved to be tortured. That is where the rage came from….the injustice of it all.

And despite this rage coursing through her veins, Leia managed to block every swing Vader managed to take at her. She managed to keep herself steady on her feet as the platform swayed below her and her enemy. She even seemed to have the upper hand, pushing Vader backwards as she drove her Lightsaber towards him.

“You seemed to have learned much, young one,” Vader taunted, “surprising.”

“You underestimate me,” Leia growled going for another blow, “I am much stronger than you think.” 

It was something she spoke all to soon. Vader made a quick move knocking the lightsaber right onto the ground. 

_SHIT, SHIT, SHIT,_ she thought. Leia reached out her hand to get her lightsaber, but Vader was fast. He swung his fiery red lightsaber hoping he could wound her, but Leia jumped back in a clumsy effort to protect herself. 

When she landed, she couldn’t find her balance. She found herself stumbling backwards off the platform. There was a twinge of panic as she rolled down a flight of stairs, thinking she was going to get knocked out. But she landed, with a pain in her chest and a shortness of breath. She was shaking as she got onto her hands and knees. 

There was a swish of air. Leia looked up and Vader was jumping down from his platform towards her. But she didn’t see Vader; she saw a dark shadow flying towards her, just like her dreams. It emphasized what the bastard was: a monster, a phantom that followed her since the day she was born. 

She closed her eyes took a deep breath and remembered what she was fighting for: Luke, Mara, Rogue One, The Rebellion...Han. 

_Stay afraid but do it anyway, stay afraid but do it anyway,_ she repeated her mantra as she reached for, and ignited, her lightsaber once again.

Leia jumped out of the way as Vader landed on his feet. She crouched in position keeping her eyes on him. He was quicker than she thought. He was a predator, a big monstrous animal with scary teeth who would attack its prey without further notice. She had to above all things….keep her eyes on him…..or she would be devoured.

“Your destiny lies with me, Young Skywalker,” Vader taunted. “Obi Wan knew this to be true.” 

Another taunt. Another set of words that rumbled Leia to the bone. But she reminded herself that Vader was manipulating what was reality to her. He was going to do that until she gave in. Raising her lightsaber in the air, she got ready to attack.

“NEVER!” Leia cried out.

She charged at Vader ready to make a debilitating blow, however she once again felt the same force hit her in the stomach as it did just moments ago. She stumbled backwards not seeing the opening in the center of the room. Another step she felt herself falling down a steep drop, however the longer fall left her prepared and she landed flat on her feet. 

Determined not to let Vader get away, and in a worst case scenario with Han, she didn't take the time to gage her surroundings. She reached for the wall to hopefully climb her way out of here, but the moment her fingers touched the surface a terrible flash came into her mind. 

_“No, this is not how I leave her,”_ Leia felt herself shaking as she heard that oh so familiar voice that guided her out of the darkness and sent warmth on a cold day….her Scoundrel, her Han. 

She can see him clearly next to her trying desperately, despite his hands being bound together in shackles, to climb up the wall. Leia took a sharp breath: this is where he got encased in the Carbonite. There was steam everywhere and he was choking, but he still managed push his body up as far as he could. That was until metal began to pour into the chamber.

Leia saw Han close his tear filled eyes in defeat, realizing there was no way he was going to make it out. 

_“Leia, I Lo-”_ Was all Han managed to get out before he was engulfed in the hot liquid Carbonite.

A loud hiss brought her back to reality. She was scared by what she saw, even shaken to the core at the horror that she experienced what could have been her husband’s final moments, but she couldn’t let it hold her back. If she let the Carbonite engulf her, Han risked his life to protect her for nothing. She would never forgive herself for that. She had to think fast. 

She quickly surveyed through her training, taking inventory of everything she learned from Yoda and Mara. She learned to jump. She learned to use her reflexes, she learned to move things with her mind...and Levitate. Yes….Levitate. She let the energy surge through her body, from the top of her head to the bottom of her feet, let it charge her like an engine or a weapon. 

The Carbonite was inches away from touching her when Leia felt the air shooting from the bottom of her feet. There was a familiar rush of G-Force as she flew out of the pit, quickly grabbing onto some wires that had hung over the chamber. Catching her breath she looked down at Darth Vader who laughed lowly.

“Impressive... most impressive,” Vader hummed with a nod. 

Letting go of all the shock at the experience in the Carbon Pit, she let go of the Wires and landed on her feet across of Vader. She jumped down on the ground and immediately reached out with the Force to summon her weapon. She ignited it and stood in a fighting stance. Her grip on the lightsaber tight.

“Obi-Wan has taught you well,” Vader had taunted again, “You controlled your fear. Now release your anger. I can feel it the rage that your beloved scoundrel may be gone forever.”

Leia almost dropped her lightsaber and swallowed, a lump forming in her throat. The images that she saw in the pit flashed in her mind. Han’s look effort to come back to her only to be defeated. The pain and terror rushing through her body. The guilt was beginning to consume her and she was ready to move forward and slice his head off. 

It didn’t help that in her view laying behind Vader like a Sarcophagus was Han’s carbonite encased body. It was a metaphor. A taunt that after all Han had done for Leia, she couldn’t fucking save him. The more she thought about it, the possibility she may not be able to get him out of Carbonite after all, the more she felt the rage move through her body.

She felt the nerves firing in her body telling her hands to plunge the lightsaber forward and kill her enemy without any thought or mercy.

“Only your hatred could destroy me,” Vader taunted again, “You want to do it, strike me down...take your place in the Dark Side.”

Leia felt as far as her wrists twitching when she stopped herself. She wanted to oh stars she wanted to. She wanted her revenge on him for what he did to Han. But there was a little voice in her head telling her to stand still.

_“I want you to promise me if anything were to happen to me you won’t to fall to the Dark Side. I need you to hold on and fight for me. Be the hero that I know you are….Promise Me Leia.”_

It was Han’s voice in her head telling her to remember her promise to stay in the light. Leia knew if she killed Vader out of rage for what he had done to her Husband, she would fall head first to the darkside and never come out. If Han were to come out of the Carbonite sand see this, he would never forgive her. 

If she killed Vader it would be because she needed to defend herself, and get herself and Han whether he was dead or alive to safety.

So Leia stood stern on her feel in her defensive stance. She had to think of happy things to keep her stern. The nights Han and Leia cuddled together skin to skin, under blankets, saying no words just staring with nothing but love in their eyes. The sleepovers she would have with Biggs from when they were children. Poe’s innocent smile and laughter that echoed the walls and the absolute love Kes had for him. Chewbacca’s strong yet always so tender hugs he gave. Brother and Sisterly moments Leia had often shared with Luke, talks, long laughs, and loving teasing. 

Training with Mara, sometimes it would be sparring, other times it would just lead to girl talk and how she understood her above anything else. Sabacc with Rogue One and the hilarious times Jyn and Baze got competitive, and Bodhi and/or Cassian and Chirrut had to calm them down. 

And finally the first time Leia made love to Han, how tender he was, how kind he was, how good she felt intertwined with him the man she loved.

Her support system. The ones who Yoda said would keep her in the light in such temptation. She kept those thoughts in mind as Vader waited for her to make a move. 

“There’s nothing you can do to turn me,” Leia said to him.

Leia could sense his frustration as Vader charged at her. She managed to block the blow. Their lightsabers remained locked in a defensive position. Vader had the upper hand. He pushed forward causing Leia’s blade to start pushing towards her. She felt her body contorting backwards the more Vader shoved forward. She was inches away from the floor, close to slipping. She knew she would slip and he would have a chance to strike. 

In a daring move Leia lifted her leg and kicked Vader in stomach. It managed to break lock that was held between their lightsabers. As her enemy stumbled and groaned at the shock, the Jedi in Training leaped in the air over the Dark Lord. She flipped in a maneuver she had learned from Mara before landing on her feet. 

Vader was still unsteady on his feet from Leia’s defensive move, so she used this opportunity to continue to attack. In quick moves Leia slashed aimlessly at Vader. The Dark Lord tried to keep up, lifting up his lightsaber as quick as he could, but found it was useless. He began to retreat from Leia, then she made another hard slash. Vader lost his balance and fell down a ramp, disappearing down a row of pipes. 

Leia deactivated her lightsaber. She had two choices here. She could go down, follow him and finish the battle. Or...she turned her head behind her and saw where Han was still trapped in his Carbonite prison. She took a deep breath. She wanted to defeat Vader badly, especially after the way he treated Han and her friends. But at the same time….the longer she stalled and left Han encased in Carbonite, the more deadly it would be for him.

There would be another day where Leia would fight Vader, right now what was more important was saving Han’s life. 

Leia ran over to the Carbonite slab where Han had laid. She looked over to the button she knew was the right one to reverse the process. Pushing it, she rose to her feet and watched the Carbon slab glow a brilliant orange. She took a deep breath of relief knowing Han would be out soon. 

“LEIA!” 

Leia turned her head and saw Luke and Mara stood at the top of the stairwell entrance to the freezing chamber. She just smiled lowly to acknowledge the two of them before turning her head back to see how the unfreezing process was going. 

It was slow, agonizingly slow. Leia was impatient. She wanted to know if Han was alive and the longer she waited the more nervous she became. Luke and Mara ran to her side, gasping at the sight in front of them. To be honest, she was relieved the two of them were there. Leia knew she was going to fall over if she was too late. 

“What happened,” Mara immediately asked.

“Han was frozen in Carbonite,” Leia answered, “he did it to protect me.”

“And Vader?” Luke asked now. He gently put his hand on Leia’s arm, slowly running his fingers in a comforting matter in circular motions. Admittedly it brought some of Leia’s nerves down a little, but not enough to ease the uncertainty running through her body. 

“I fought him off, he’s still alive but I thought it was more important to get Han out of the Carbonite than to finish him off.” 

“It was probably not an easy decision farmgirl but a good one to make,” Mara stated. Leia felt relieved people applauded her choice not to run after Darth Vader as she feared they were going to think she was selfish for choosing to save Han. “Though I would like to hear how you kicked Vader’s ass.” 

“I will...I just need you both to help me carry him to safety when the unfreezing process finishes.” 

“Of course,” Luke said sincerely looking ahead. Only Han’s fingers had been unfrozen at that point. Leia was hoping there was some moment...maybe a twitch. Some sign he was alive under there. Something to kill the sense of unease coursing through her body. “Do you know how long it’s going to- AHHHH!!!” 

Luke let out a shrill scream as he fell to the ground and was pulled across the room. An invisible force dragged his body right to where Vader had fallen moments ago before disappearing behind the pipes. Leia took a sharp intake of breath. The monster wasn’t finished with her yet. 

“LUKE!” Mara screamed reaching for her lightsaber. Leia could feel the rage rushing through her friend’s body. She had seen Luke suffer enough and now she was going to tear Vader apart. But Leia put her hand on Mara’s shoulder. 

Vader still wanted to fight. He knew Leia would not continue unless she had incentive. Han was frozen in Carbonite, so he grabbed Luke, the one man she looked to as the brother she never had. Well, she would give him what he wanted.

“Stay here with Han, he’s going to need someone when the process finishes,” Leia ordered, Mara opened her mouth to speak but Leia interrupted her. “This is my fight Mara and I promise you I will bring him back.” Mara swallowed and rested her hand at her side tightening it into a fist. “If I don’t survive facing Vader….take care of Han. Make sure he lives his life and loves again because all I want is for him to be happy.”

Before Mara could even answer Leia ran to the other side of the room, the last thing she heard before jumping behind the empty space behind the pipes was:

“MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU FARMGIRL! AND KICK HIS ASS!”

* * *

The entrance that lead into the reactor room was like a tunnel, dark and mysterious, but Leia used her ignited lightsaber to guide her. As soon as she exited the hallway she blinked at the sudden emergence of light in her eyes. She quickly blinked and adjusted her sight. She did a quick scan of the room.

There was machinery, pipes, but there was no sign of Vader. Yet she did spot….Luke. His body laid unconscious by the windows. With her saber in her hand she slowly made her way over to the Prince’s body.

She had to be cautious. This was a trap any moment Vader could attack again, but she had to be sure Luke was alive. It was enough Han’s life was on the brink, but the risk of losing Luke as well, it would be too much. She slowly approached the Prince’s body, her two fingers pressing to his neck. A strong pulse, unconscious, but still aliv-

Suddenly a large piece of machinery went hurling towards her. Leia turned full body and sliced it in half. She looked up with her eyebrows knitted, gasping at the shock and set her eyes upon Darth Vader. 

Not even having time to recover from the near hit when he sent another machine flying towards her. Leia reached out her hands and muster all the energy she could inside her. She sent a Force wave towards the object and knocked it backwards. She hoped it would aim at Vader hopefully knock him out, but flew off in the complete opposite direction from which she intended. Vader decided to make it difficult for her. 

First a large pipe came flying at her. Leia managed to deflect it with the Force, but then the room descended into chaos. Wires pulled from the walls like desert snakes popping out of the sands of Tatooine, slithering and attacking her. Some even managing to shock her with violent electrowaves. 

Objects, small tools and machinery started flying at her at all angles. She tried to block everything that came her way, but eventually it became overwhelming. When she would hit an object with her lightsaber only to smack her body as fast as a speeder gliding through the air. She could feel blood dripping down her face. She could feel every part of her body ache. And the fear Vader may actually defeat her came rushing through her veins. 

A large force knocked her in the chest and she was knocked through a window. She hissed as shards of glass sliced into her body. She landed on her back with a large thud. If it didn’t hurt to breathe before when she rolled down the stairs, it hurt more now. 

The realization hit her at once: there was no way she was going to defeat Vader. She was too tired and too broken to fight. There was only one thing she could do now. Figure out how to retreat. Acknowledging defeat was not easy but it was better than being dead. One day she would be stronger and more trained….but today was not the day.

Leia slowly rose to her feet and to take a quick scan of her surroundings. She was on a long narrow walkway in which looked like a reactor shaft. A long drop at the end of the path. The only way out was back into the control room. She had to run there and either A) hope Vader wasn’t there or B)-

Before she could finish that thought Vader jumped out onto the pathway and began to slash at her. Leia raised her lightsaber and blocked every blow that had come her way. She tried pushing forward hoping she would get to the safety of the control room. But Vader was stronger. The more Leia pushed forward he pushed back, bringing her close to the end of the walkway. 

“You are beaten,” Vader taunted, “It is useless to resist. Don't let yourself be destroyed as Obi-Wan did.”

 _Don’t give up now!_ Leia thought.

She raised her lightsaber towards his shoulder. Maybe the metal armor he wore was thin and she would be able to strike him: she brought down the lightsaber, and sparks shot out from his armor, but Vader remained standing. As he glanced to survey the damage, Leia went to strike again, but Vader was faster.

It was all too quick.

There was a flash of pain searing from her wrist. Leia turned her head and to her horror, her hand, still clutching onto her lightsaber, went flying into the darkened abyss.

Another thing to add to the list of all Vader took from her.

In shock, Leia fell to her knees, grabbing her wrist. She was crying now, the pain of losing her hand, the hand she fought with, the hand that held her husband’s and traced patterns on his back that was now gone, along with her father’s weapon was all too great. Leia looked up at Vader with terrified tear filled eyes as he made his way towards her.

She hoped Vader would show her some mercy or at least leave her like this to humiliate her. Those visions, those prophecies of her bringing balance to the Force as told to her by Maz had to be true….she couldn’t die here, like a fucking cowardly, wounded animal. 

“There is no escape, don't make me destroy you,” Vader taunted putting his lightsaber in his belt, “You do not yet realize your importance. You have only begun to discover your power. Join me and I will complete your training. With our combined strength, we can end this destructive conflict and bring order to the galaxy.”

He was standing over Leia now. Looming like a dark shadow ready to consume her. But she wouldn’t let it. She still needed to find a way to get out of here….even if she crawled.

“After what you did to my husband, my friends,” Leia proclaimed in a mix of proudness and a sob of pain, her eyes scanned for an exit, an analysis on how she could distract him and get to safety, “AFTER YOU KILLED MY FATHER, I WILL NEVER JOIN YOU!”

Vader started to laugh. It was something sinister, something that would appear in scary fables parents would tell their children, and something that made her body go cold. 

“Is that what Obi Wan told you?” Vader mocked, “that I killed your father, oh you poor naive child, he didn’t tell you the whole story.”

“HE TOLD ME ENOUGH!”

Vader just crouched down and grabbed her chin. Leia tensed, feeling dirty that this monster who inflicted such horrors on her family and friends had his hands on her. She started jerking her chin, trying to release the grip, but the more she moved the tighter Vader’s grip became.

“Well then young Skywalker Solo, it’s time you know the truth.”

And the next words Vader said sent shockwaves through Leia’s bones and almost knocked her off the platform:

“I _AM_ your father.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well im not gonna lie we still saw that coming! But hey still pretty intense right? Anyway so excited for the next chapter cause I'm secretly a slut for the Prequels and were gonna have some prequel tie ins. 
> 
> Next Up:  
> As Leia takes in the newest revelation from Vader, she searches within the force and looks deep into the circumstances that surrounded her Birth to see if Vader is lying or she is indeed a Sith Lord's Daughter. 
> 
> Like? Remember to send comments and Kudos, it feels the Author's motivation


	20. the sith lords daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Leia takes in the newest revelation from Vader, she searches within the force and looks deep into the circumstances that surrounded her Birth to see if Vader is lying or she is indeed a Sith Lord's Daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter because I absolutely LOVED incorporating the Prequels into this chapter! It will feature the Appearence of my Personal favorite Prequels character and I hope you Prequel fans out there enjoy it!
> 
> Special thanks to Tegan for Betaing and [Inspiring a tiny little part in this chapter.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11235759)
> 
> Warning: This Chapter will contain some graphic Violence. Read at your own discretion.

This couldn’t be real. This was either Vader manipulating Leia even further than before or just the pain being so great she saw and heard things. Darth Vader, a murderer, a monster just said he was her father.

This was a trick. It had to be a trick. Obi Wan said Vader murdered her father! 

“YOU LIE!” Was all Leia could yell. 

“Search your feelings, you know it to be true,” Vader grumbled to her.

Suddenly Leia felt Vader’s gloved fingers trace the contours of her face. Leia felt the urge to retch it away because she felt disgusting. But she was too stunned to move, so she looked up at him with anger and hatred. Deep inside Leia was scared but she wouldn’t show it, she couldn’t. She couldn’t give into his lie either. 

“You…” He paused to study her face for a moment. She could see flickers of yellow from behind the black eyes of the mask scanning her features. “No.”

Vader quickly released her face, turning his back to her, as if he realized as he saw a ghost. 

It was a relief that Vader put his hand down. The affectionate gesture he gave her was just too creepy and a violation of her body, especially from a man Leia hated. She would wash herself 20 times later to get the blood he tainted her with off her skin. But now was not to think about it. She had to think of an escape route, especially now with her enemy’s back to her, he was vulnerable. 

Leia may have lost her hand, but she still had both her feet. She could kick the lying bastard and  
run. Hopefully at that point Luke would have been consci-

“You look exactly like her,” Vader lamented, “My sweet Padme.”

_Padme._ It was the name of her mother. The elegant well educated and well spoken woman Aunt Beru spoke with such praise about. The woman who was so heartbroken at her father’s death she couldn’t BEAR to live. How did he? No. He had to have known through the Force right? RIGHT?

Suddenly above the sounds, the wind filling the reactor room, and Vader’s breathing which was faster than normal, she heard a soft female voice call her name:

_Leia._

There was something about that voice. It was calming, like a lullaby. Feeling a sense of calm she closed her eyes, just for a moment but when she opened them, she wasn’t in the reactor room with Vader looming over her like a shadow, but in a living room.

It was nighttime. Leia could tell by the colorful lights that filled the dim lit room. She looked around the room. There was a woman sitting on the couch. She had long brown curly hair, pastel skin, and her eyes, so dark: just like Leia’s. She didn’t need to know the force to know who it was, it was just pure instinct. 

“Mom,” She whispered.

Leia rose to her feet slowly. She was unsteady maybe from the shock of seeing her mother face to face, or the fact the stump that was once her hand was on fire. But she carefully made her way towards the woman. Step by step, she moved and studied the woman she only knew by name.

“Leia?” A new voice said, “an interesting name.”

A new figure passed Leia. He didn’t acknowledge her as if she was invisible. This had to be a glimpse of the past. Her eyes set on her mother, Padme once again. She shifted on the couch and resting her hand on her swollen stomach. Leia bit her lip. She was still in the womb then, a baby waiting to come join the galaxy, but oh was she still a part of this. 

“Yes Leia,” Padme exclaimed rubbing her belly, feeling the life that was growing inside of her, “After Queen Leia Eres, my favorite Queen. I read many holobooks on her while training to be a queen. She is not only the wisest Queen to Rule Naboo, but the fiercest. One day….a group invaders raided the palace. They killed many important rulers and her decoy. They aimed for her handmaidens, who Leia regarded as sisters hoping to rape, and take them as slaves. But Leia, she wouldn’t have it. She couldn’t bare to have her sisters hurt. She managed to take them down. All by herself. It was incredible.”

A warrior queen, who cared for her friends and protected them, that was who Leia was named after. It seemed fitting. This was who she was. Suddenly there was a rustling on the couch and Leia looked ahead to see that the figure was obscure in darkness. She couldn’t see his face but she could see his gloved hand resting on her mother’s swollen stomach. 

“I don’t know what it is Ani,” Padme sighed happily again, “Maybe the baby gave me the Force, maybe it’s my intuition. But I sense our Daughter is going to be strong, brave. She needs a name fitting for that.”

“I sense that too,” The figure who was revealed to be Leia’s father Anakin spoke, “alright then we’ll name her Leia, and give her my mother’s middle name.”

“Leia Shmi Skywalker,” Padme responded. “It’s beautiful.”

“So are you,” Anakin teased. 

And then the serene image that was playing before Leia that was once beautiful became something ugly and grotesque. As Anakin leaned in to kiss Padme and to Leia’s horror in the light she could see his face….

Anakin, her father was the same man Leia saw in her visions as Yoda told her why Darth Vader became the monster he was. 

Vader wasn’t lying….Leia was the daughter of a monster.

“No,” Leia winced as she put the one hand she had left to her mouth.

Denial turned into anger. How could he do this? How could he turn so dark when he had a woman who loved him? A child, Leia herself, on the way? No wonder her mother died so broken. 

Feeling sick to her stomach Leia turned and began to run out of the room. There were so many thoughts in her head as she ran. First it was the story Yoda told her, as to why Darth Vader became the way he was. He was doing this to protect Leia’s mother. He was willing to do anything to make sure she was safe. 

Just like Leia was willing to do anything to save Han. 

No she wasn’t like Vader. She recalled a time when Han was almost killed in front of her. She was held still by a Bounty Hunter as she watched in horror as a bound and helpless Han was shot in front of her. Despite Han surviving the incident, she spent the next few days trying to find the Bounty Hunter, who managed to escape her wrath, behind the crime. Yes her thought were dark and were murderous. But eventually she fought them. 

Leia did come face to face with that Bounty Hunter again eventually. He was nasty taunting her about how she couldn’t save her husband. She thought of murdering him. But she didn’t….she showed him kindness. She put the lightsaber down and offered for him to join the Rebellion, to give him a new life and purpose. The Bounty Hunter was so shocked and grateful for her mercy, he accepted her offer. He currently was one of the most valued foot soldiers for the Rebellion.

Yes she had her father’s tendencies, she had his passion to love someone, maybe his rage, but SHE WASN’T HIM. She was able to take her darkness and control it. Vader wasn’t, there was a fucking difference. 

Suddenly Leia felt heat on her face. The dryness of the air was so thick, it was hard to breathe. She circled around to gage her surroundings. She was on a planet. Lava exploded all around her. She had seen this place before in her dreams...with the man burning alive. No wonder she was so afraid to die in a fiery explosion, the burning man was her father.

“Anakin you’re breaking my heart,” She heard her mother say again.

Leia walked to follow the voice, which was difficult over the sounds of fire and explosions. But through the overload of senses, the heat hitting her skin and stench of burning, she managed to find it. She found herself standing on a hill overlooking a horrifying scene in front of her.

Leia’s mother was heavily pregnant, eyes filled with tears. She was trying so hard to keep herself together. Standing before her, was Leia’s father. Leia was shocked at what she was seeing. Before, in that room, he had kind, blue eyes were filled with light. But now they were a sickly yellow, but dark. Yellow eyes, it meant he was a Sith lord now.

“Come back! I love you.“ Leia’s mother yelled now.

“LIAR!” The man who was once her father now Darth Vader yelled.

The next thing that happened so fast and shook Leia too the core. Vader reached out his hand and Leia’s mother reached for her throat….just like Leia had watched with Han not even an hour ago. She could hear the sound of the force and the struggles for breath.

There was a sense of irony in this. This whole time she thought she was like her father. A monster. But the truth was she was like her mother. Even as the beautiful dark haired woman fought to stay alive, there was still some love in her eyes hoping to save the man she loved from darkness. 

It gave Leia comfort that she wasn’t doomed for the dark because she had the love of her mother that would balance the monster’s blood rushing through her veins.

But at the same time it made Leia sick. What made everything all the more horrifying was the clear view of her mother’s pregnant belly. Leia wanted to vomit. Her mother loved this monster even though he had become something very grotesque, and here was the man who was supposed to be Leia‘s father killing her.

Leia could not watch anymore. 

She felt herself transporting back to where she was before, on Bespin. Back to the long narrow walkway, staring face to face to the monster, her father in total utter disbelief. Not at the truth, there was no denying now that she was the daughter of a monsterous sith lord. But what had transpired before she was born.

All this time she had thought her mother died from a mixture of a broken heart and childbirth but the truth was even if Leia’s birth sped along the process, Darth Vader was her mother’s murderer.

Gritting her teeth through the pain Leia rose to her feet. Every nerve on fire. She could hear Vader laughing lowly.

“Good,” Vader mused, “You are finally seeing the truth.. You are my daughter and you will now join me, together we will rule the Galaxy.”

Leia felt the grip around her wrist holding on so tight, she felt the sting of her hand reduced to a stump beneath her fingertips. But there was fire in her eyes as her next answer came out firm and without an inch of hesitation:

“I don’t care who you are,” She growled, “we may share blood, you may turn out the be man I dreamed about and wanted to be.” She swallowed, feeling a lump in her throat at the realization that she had idealized her father to be this hero but it turned out to be a lie. “But I will NEVER acknowledge you as my father. My father was Anakin Skywalker, the man you claim to be, and you killed him to become this monster….JUST LIKE YOU KILLED MY MOTHER.”

The room became cold again. This time she could feel the ground unsteady on her feet. It was just like before when Leia unleashed his anger. She was getting to him, weakening him. As painful as it was to no the truth of what that bastard did to her mother, she knew THIS was the only way to escape. Go home to her friends….Han...if they still wanted her. 

All that mattered is that she made it alive, healed and trained to the point she where one handed or not will be ready to kill this monster once and for all. 

“I DIDN’T MEAN TO KILL HER,” Vader roared.

“YES YOU DID,” Leia retorted hoping at this point she kept talking to the point where Vader was emotionally weakened to the point she would run, “SHE WOULDN’T JOIN YOU SO YOU KILLED HER! I HOPE IT HAUNTS YOU IN YOUR SLEEP KNOWING SHE LOVED YOU WITH EVERY FIBER OF HER BEING AND YOU STILL KILLED HER LIKE YOU WOULD AN ANI-” 

Suddenly Leia felt a powerful force hit her in the stomach. It was so hard it knocked the wind out of her. She felt herself flying backwards. She stopped abruptly as she head hit a reactor of a Radiator. Surprisingly she wasn’t knocked unconscious but she was in so much pain from being battered by Vader. It hurt to simply try to raise herself onto all fours. She could feel blood gushing at the back of her head.

She was dizzy. But her vision was clear enough to see Vader making his way towards her. Leia winced. Even if she tried, there was no escaping now.

She held out hope for so long, from the vision she saw of the two young adults talking about how incredible Leia was, to Maz telling her she was the one who was going to bring balance to the Force. But maybe it was like what Yoda said, the future was fluid. Maybe it wasnt her destiny to save the Galaxy after all. 

Leia closed her eyes and reached out to the Force. Maybe if Han was still out there, she could talk to him, one last time.

“Oh Han,” She whispered, “if you could hear me I am so sorry, I fought as hard as I could. But remember what I told you, no matter what happens, I am never going to leave you. Just look up to the Stars and know I’m never very far. Until we meet again Hotshot.” 

Leia felt Vader’s presence now looming her. And she waited for a killing blow, a lightsaber to the chest, choking her slowly like her mother but it never came. 

Instead the sound of a blaster filled her ears. Leia opened her eyes to see Vader stumble over a little trying to figure out what just happened. He turned to face where he the blaster fire was coming from when there was another shot. Leia watched as Vader slowly stumble before a third shot sent him stumbling off the walkway. She quickly crawled to the edge of the pathway to see Vader tumbling down the reactor shaft and disappearing from view. 

There was a sense of relief knowing she was going to make it out of here out of all. But something told her that wasn’t the last she was going to see of him. 

“That was for Alderaan you Son of a Bitch,” A voice said lifting Leia from her thoughts. 

She raised her head to see Luke with his eyes determined. Smoke was coming out of the barrel. The moment her dark eyes met his blue ones he dropped the blaster and went sprinting over to her. Despite all the turmoil that was rushing through her mind about what was going to happen seeing Luke with relief in his eyes was something that gave her comfort. 

Leia tried to rise to her feet. But there was so much pain that rushed through her little body that she collapsed right into Luke’s arms. She held on tight refusing to let go. With Han in limbo she needed some Human comfort. THIS was the best option. The Prince of Alderaan held her close, running his hands down her back in gentle motions.

“I heard everything,” Luke admitted. Leia lifted her eyes to meet Luke’s. She took a sharp breath. He heard it. He knew. He knew she was the daughter of a monster. But why was he still being kind to her. There had to be some hatred, some resentment. Did he think she was a monster too? She took a sharp breath and looked down at her feet. “Leia listen to me,” He whispered as he lifted her head, “Leia don’t worry I don’t think any differently of you. You have saved me far too many times to even make me doubt how good you are.”

Leia studied Luke’s face for a moment. There was a small comforting smile on his face as Blue eyes gazed upon her firmly, refusing to look away. With the Force Leia could tell alot about a person and how they felt about her just by gazing into their eyes. When she looked into Luke’s blue orbs there was something at the pit of her stomach that felt warm. It was love.

The same sibling love she often felt every time she was around him. It was strong. It was unconditional and nothing, even who she was, wasn’t going to change that. Leia’s grip around Luke became tighter as she desperately buried her head in his shoulder. Tears silently fell down her face as Luke ran his hand through her hair.

There was a relief knowing that someone was going to be someone on her side no matter what. But still there were some doubts that plagued her.

“I am glad you are on my side Luke...but will others be?” Leia sniffed.

“If they aren’t,” Luke said kissing the crown of her head, “at least you have me.”

Leia didn’t answer, she just let the dam break. She buried her face into Luke’s neck and sobbed letting out her emotions, the fear, the rage. It was the only thing she could do to process what just happened and how she would be able to move forward knowing the dark truth about her past and who she was.

* * *

As Luke gently guided Leia back to the Carbon Freezing Chamber, she pushed her thoughts towards the back of her mind. While the fact that she just found out that Darth Vader had been her father this whole time clouded her mind, there was another worry that nagged her mind.

Han...he was still frozen in Carbonite as she went to go fight Darth Vader. She was still uncertain of his fate. She was too afraid to search through the Force to see if he was still there because if she found she lost him, she would fall lower than she had. She was almost holding her breath as the light of the bright orange glow invaded her eyes.

The first person to embrace her was Mara. She quickly kissed Luke before turning to Leia. 

“Farmgirl I was keeping an eye on you through the Force as you saw what happened,” Mara placing her hand on Leia’s face as a sign of comfort. Oh stars she knew too. She either had to know through her father or heard Vader tell Leia about his parentage, or she saw through the Force. Leia wouldn’t be mad if she hid it from her. She was more concerned if Mara would still be her friend after all this. Considering the redhead had trained Leia despite watching her father being murdered by her own friend’s parent and the comforting gesture she conveyed, Leia knew Mara wasn’t going to run from her either. And she couldn’t risk losing a friend like that in this time. “Just know I’m with Luke, you have me as a friend no matter what.”

Leia tried to piece a coherent answer. She was so tired and in too much pain to even think at that point. When she finally strung some words together she opened her mouth to convey them but her eyes caught the sight of the comotion behind Mara.

Jyn was on her knees, there was a medical kit that stayed right next to her. She muttered angrily as she handed some things over to Cassian who was struggling to set up what looked like to be a syringe with one hand, and holding someone down with the other. 

“Hurry up Cassian!” Jyn growled, “Solo is not cooperating and I cannot do a quick scan if he’s squirming like a fish out of water.”

For the first time since entering this dreadful place a sense of warmth and light had surrounded Leia like a warm Tatooine breeze. She had so many disappointments today. Her eyes had seen so much darkness. But right at moment, she felt it in the Force, something had gone her way.

“Han,” Leia rasped.

She winced in happiness as she saw her husband lift her head from behind Jyn. His hair slicked back and wet, a breath mask adorned his face possibly to stabilize his breathing from the carbonite. He looked weakened and sick from this stint in Carbonite, but when his eyes met hers….it was if as though he came back to life.

“Leia,” Han called back.

Leia gently released himself from Luke’s grip and started weakly making her way towards him. Every muscle in her body was screaming. It almost seemed like eternity when she finally reached his side. Almost clumsily Han grabbed her, causing Leia to apologize for almost knocking Jyn over in the process.

She was in the arms of Han, her warmth and very embodiment of light. 

Han pulled off the breath mask and captured Leia’s lips with his own. She wanted to Scold him for taking it off, but after what she had just seen with her father, and her mother. She needed this. Their lips collided with a thirst as if they spent hours in the desert and were taking a sip of water for the first time. Leia wasn’t sure what would happen once she told Han what she had learned from Vader, but for now she was so glad to have him.

“I thought I lost you,” Leia whispered between frantic kisses.

“ _I_ thought I lost _you_ ,” Han responded, pulling back to gaze at her. His eyes caught sight of her missing hand. He furrowed his brow for a minute, Leia could tell he was thinking of 100 different ways to kill Darth Vader, but soon his smile returned. “Well most of you came back,” he paused and in a corny romantic gesture he took the missing stump of her hand which was now bandaged and brought it to his lips. “but I am absolutely certain you will be just as badass with one hand as you were with two.”

Seeing the way Han was accepting of her newest imperfection gave Leia a weird sense of comfort. She thought maybe if he would accept her one handed, that it was almost certain that he would still love her if she told him what she learned. That alone gave her the strength to say the next words.

“Han,” Leia whispered, “I have to tell you something.” Han tilted his head in curiosity. Leia leaned in real close and with a sharp breath whispered, “Vader….is my father.”

She pulled back. There was a slight bit of shock in Han’s eyes, but still...his smile never waivered. He still looked at her with the same love and adoration he did every morning she woke up and every night when they went to sleep. 

“You sure?” He asked. Leia swallowed and nodded her head. Han’s grin deepened as he pulled her close. She tucked her head into his shoulder. “You are really trying to make me run from you aren’t ya?” Han said lowly being conscious that she may wanted to keep this quiet for a while. “Well it failed Princess...it ain’t happening.”

Leia chuckled and pressed her lips against his neck, holding onto Han for dear life. He pressed his chin against the crown of her head and Leia could feel tears of happiness streaming down his cheeks. It was still going to take a while to accept the fact that she shared blood with a monster. But the fact she still had Han, she still had her friends….

Like all things she was going to heal from this, for she knew in the end, she may have been a Sith Lord’s daughter, but she knew where her place was….here in the light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you look at that!!! A HAPPY ENDING! Orginally I was gonna have Han frozen in Carbonite, But considering [Redacted Spoilers] I knew it would have been WAYYY too cruel to Leia. Anyway One last chapter and an Epilogue to go guys! I cant believe it! 
> 
> Next Up:  
> Han and Leia recover from what happened with Vader and move forward with their friends. 
> 
> Like? Remember to send comments and Kudos, it feels the Author's motivation


	21. falling, only to rise again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han and Leia recover from what happened with Vader and move forward with their friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your comments and kudos, I apologize for the long update, I litterally had to restart this chapter because I didn't liked the way it flowed, but...I finally got my groove. Thanks to pushing myself, and surprisingly the Han Solo movie, I managed to come up with the next chapter. And we are so close to the end!
> 
> Anyway featuring the appearence of a Character from Solo! Enjoy!

“You are lucky, Mistress Skywalker Solo,” The medical droid said as it worked tirelessly to fit her with a new hand made of cybernetics and technology, “Your body immediately accepted the new part. It usually takes a few different fittings to replace a missing limb.”

Leia didn’t pay attention; she continued to stare aimlessly into space. Usually she would find something like this fascinating, despite the fact it was her own hand being replaced, but there was too much on her mind. She wanted her friends here, but they were all busy being treated from injuries sustained in the battle on Cloud City. 

She wanted to comfort Han. Occasionally she could hear him hissing from where she sat, as he was being treated for his injuries, and all she wanted was to get up and hold his hand, but she was stuck here.

Oh, and then there was the giant monster she had tucked away in the closet. The moment she was separated from the people who cared and loved about her, it hit her like a asteroid colliding with a planet. 

Vader was her father. The man who she loathed and despised turned out to be the man who helped in her creation. Leia wanted to do everything to avoid the topic, but with no one to distract her she was stuck thinking about this on her own. 

She closed her eyes trying to concentrate, maybe on a good memory. But something broke her from her thoughts.

_Leia._

It was a voice. Her father’s voice. She could see him in front of her, standing in front of Stormtroopers. It was almost as if he was standing there, in front of her in the medbay.

_Please, I implore you to join me._

Beneath the mechanical voice she sensed something different. This wasn’t a simple man who was asking a powerful ally to join him. This was a father begging a daughter to see reason. Maybe it finally hit him he had a kid and wanted to make up for lost time. Maybe seeing Leia hurt made him see the errors of his-

No. Leia couldn’t think that. This had to be a trick. If he truly loved her, he wouldn’t have hurt Han the way he did. If he truly loved her, he wouldn’t have beaten and battered her in battle. And if he _truly_ loved her, he would be back here, in the Light. He was, and he would always be, a monster. 

“No,” Leia whispered lowly.

“What was that, Mistress Skywalker Solo?” the medical Droid asked, tilting its head.

Leia turned her head towards the Droid, its surgical claws still at work attaching the new hand to her wrist. She sighed and returned to gazing aimlessly out the window. 

“Nothing,” she said, “nothing at all.”

* * *

It was hours before Leia was reunited with Han. It was honestly a relief considering she didn’t have to think about Vader for a while.

All her focus was on him, giving him a bath, putting ointment and changing bandages on the wounds, telling him he looked beautiful even with all the scars. Han told her he was okay, and that he was already over almost dying. But as they settled into bed that night, she knew that was a lie.

Leia slowly leaned forward away from the pillows she was propped up against. Her eyes settled down on her sleeping husband. He was curled up into her like a pittin. His head was settled into her lap, his arms wrapped around her knees. She knew what this meant. She was always asleep in Han’s embarace, whether it's his arms wrapped around her or her arms wrapped around him. But the way he held onto her for dear life, the way he occasionally twitched in his sleep told her was vulnerable, and scared.

A slight whine left Han’s lips, followed by the bed shaking a little. He was having another nightmare from had happened just hours ago. She felt it through the Force. But she was always quick to stop them. 

Leia bent down and kissed him on the forehead, smoothing back the bangs from his face. 

“Shhh, my brave scoundrel,” Leia whispered in his ear, “you are safe with me….nothing is going to harm you, not while I’m here.”

_You can’t protect him. Not alone._ Leia’s eyes closed as her father’s voice invaded her head again. How was he contacting her? The Force?

She knew he was light years away, but she could see him, clear in front of her. 

_Join me and you can save him….even from death._

Leia had to get him out. So she searched deep in her mind to see where the connection was coming from. It was difficult, for he was stronger. But she would fight it. She had to. 

_Don’t you love him? Wouldn’t you do anything to to make sure he was safe?_

It was like before, when Han was standing on the hydraulic platform, awaiting his fate - Vader asked Leia the same question. Now that she felt what it was like to almost lose him, she was more tempted to go to the Dark to protect him. 

But she knew this was Vader twisting her mind to get her on his side. She was strong before, she could be strong now.

_Leia,_ Vader said again, _you’re my daughter, I don’t want you to be my enemy._

Leia’s head was throbbing as she searched to find where Vader was communicating again. She good feel bile and dizziness as she moved through the corners of her mind. But even so she managed to stand her ground:

“It’s too late,” she whispered, “You hurt me, you hurt my friends, you hurt my husband….and you killed my mother...you are my mortal enemy and I will never join you.”

And just like that he was gone. Leia felt a weight lift off her head, and the room no longer felt cold. She took a deep breath of slight relief. There were still worries that Vader might possibly be able to follow her throughout the galaxy...but she could train to block him out, eventually, when she recovered from all this.

Right now there were other things to worry about. 

Han let out a shrill cry, something she was not used to. His body jerked up quickly, as a sharp breath left his lips. He looked terrified. His brow was drenched with with sweat, and his eyes were filled with tears. Bewildered, he scanned around the room.

“Leia!” He rasped out.

“Hey hotshot,” Leia said. Her hands reached forward and gently gripped his face. She firmly kept his head still, her thumbs gently stroking his face. Soft soothing sounds left his lips. As his eyes met hers, he slowly regulated his breathing, realizing that whatever nightmare he was having was just a figment of his imagination, “you are safe here, with me.”

Han took a deep breath of relief before letting out a shaky laugh.

“I must look like an idiot to you.” He whispered lowly.

Oh, Han her sweet scoundrel, always believing he had to be the stronger one of the two of them, that it was obligation to hold her up. Not tonight. Leia had her own demons to fight, but he had often pushed aside his own traumatic experiences to make sure she was okay. It was only fitting she would do the same tonight. 

“No you don’t,” Leia cooed gently, gently pressing her lips against his forehead, “You are allowed to feel weakness, you tell me all the time. Practice what you preach, Han.” 

Han sighed deeply and pressed his forehead against hers. She reached behind and started to gently scratch his scalp with her fingernails. She could feel some tremors rush through his body. It was one hell of a nightmare. She could tell, there were times she shook as vigorously as her from vivid dreams of losing Han or being viciously murdered by that boy with the cross shaped lightsaber. She was the one usually in his arms like this, vulnerable, scared and he would be the one to comfort her.

Tables had definitely turned. 

“Yeah but I didn’t lose my hand,” Han quipped, a defense mechanism, “and then find out my father is a egomaniac bent on destroying the galaxy.”

Leia swallowed down the cry that was rumbling in her throat. She made that promise to herself. Han had always pushed aside his demons, years of horrors as an orphan and a smuggler, to take care of her when Leia experienced something traumatic, now it was her turn. As much shit she had endured she had to put it aside. She owed him that after all he had done for her. 

“But I weren’t tortured and frozen in carbonite by that same egomaniac.” 

Han hummed. He gently tilted his head forward kissed her lips.

“I’ll give you that,” He paused and sniffed. He pulled back, his hands slipped into her own. He looked down shyly at their linked palms before raising his head to look in her eyes. “But you have taken great care of me tonight, sweet Leia. Cleaned my wounds, gave me a bath…I even opened up...I ain't good at that, you know.” Leia couldn’t help but smirk at that. “But you went through hell today, too, Leia. Don’t think you can’t talk to me, because I am fragile, I’ve made that mistake and I realize now, it doesn’t help.”

Han was right. Leia was trying hard to heal from what had happened, to get over her fears that came with the news of who she really was. She wanted to try to face them herself while Han was healing from his own wounds. She could fight it all she wanted, but she knew in the end, as Maz had told her, as Yoda had told her, she couldn’t face it alone. She had to let people in.

“Leia, you can go back to taking care of me tomorrow,” Han said again. This time he took her hand, her artificial hand she was fitted with and brought it his lips, again as a silent way of telling her she was still perfect in his eyes. “But right now, let out what’s on your mind mind.”

It took Leia a couple of moments to come up with her words. How she could express how she was feeling in the right. Her biggest fear, over the fact her father was capable of murdering her family, over the fact that the blood of Darth Vader ran through her veins. Finally gathering up the strength, she spoke.

“I’m scared,” Leia admitted. Immediately Han released her good hand and began to stroke her face. They were trembling. She felt the urge to quickly stop and say what about you Han? But she knew Han would keep turning the conversation back to her. “For one, I am a tiny bit scared that I could turn into him.”

“And that is a good thing,” Han responded. “Means you are gonna fight with all your might to make sure you don’t become him.”

And he was right about that. Leia knew the risks of what she could lose joining the Dark Side. Stars, if she killed Han in the same way she watched Vader killed her mother in the visions she saw on the bridge she would never forgive herself. She would not, in a million years, make that mistake. 

“At least there's a solution to that,” Leia sighed. She rested her hand on his and traced the contours of his hands. Her thumb moved down to massage the welts on his wrists, “What I am mainly scared of is that….well, what others will think of me. What if I do something wrong, something bad, and people will think…it’s because I am the daughter of Darth Vader? Will they be scared of me?”

Han gave her a small yet charming boyish grin.

“If they are scared of you then I’ll kick their ass,” He said leaning forward and rubbing his nose against Leia’s.

“Han,” Leia chided.

“I’m serious,” Han chuckled, “But darling you shouldn’t worry. You, my sweet Leia, have done more good for this galaxy than evil. You saved Luke. You blew up the Death Star. You laid your life on the line for others, for me. So you can be angry at times, maybe stubborn….but you have a good heart.” He paused to softly lay his hand over her chest, his thumb grazing over the perimeter. “Everyone knows it.”

“But will they remember that?” Leia asked, “After all Vader has done to them? Will they look at me the same?”

“Yes,” Han answered without a single bit of hesitation, “Despite what Vader did to them, Luke still loves you like a sister, Mara will still fight for you just the same, and as for me, what your father did to me was terrible, there were more than physical scars left on me today,” He paused, Leia could see him biting his lip. She slipped her hand behind Han’s back, she slowly started to trace the ridges of his spine, in hopes to calm him. Gaining his strength to he lifted his head to look firmly into her eyes, “But I love you Leia, I loved you from the moment I set eyes on you in Jabba’s palace, and I will love you until I breathe my very last breath you know why?” Leia responded by tilting her head, “Because I knew you from the very beginning, Leia Skywalker Solo, and I just sensed you had a good heart.”

She was too absorbed in Han’s words, his words of devotion, that she didn’t notice Han taking both her hands into his own. It was only when he squeezed them firmly she went shooting back to the present, and found herself staring straight into Han’s hazel eyes. 

There was no fear, just wonder. It was firm evidence that Han’s words had merit. After all Vader had done to him Han could have ran in the opposite direction, never to speak to her again. He could have been afraid for Leia to touch him, to hurt him. But no, there was none of that. He still loved her, he still worshipped her. Han, her brave scoundrel, her embodiment of light and her champion was willing to look beyond her blood and still be proud Leia was his and he was hers. 

If Han showed that love, hell if Luke and Mara showed that love, then others would too. And with that she could move forward and do what she was meant to do, save the galaxy from evil. 

“Leia when I signed that contract I made a vow, for better or for worse I would stay and love you….though I didn’t think the worst would be your Dad would turn out to be alive and a raging psychopath,” Han chuckled, Leia feeling love and gaining the strength back she thought Vader, “But I happily married you, and I know you said you didn’t need a second wedding but if I would definitely marry you again.”

Feeling, such love, such warmth and happiness amidst the darkness swarming around them, the next words came out of Leia’s mouth.

“Then marry me again,” She said, it was when Han blinked she realized what she suggested, the very thing Han asked on the beginning of this long, wild and dangerous journey, “Let’s do it Han, lets have that real ceremony, make this more than just a contract….encase this in Kyber.” 

Han didn’t even answer, he just gently brought her head forward and claimed her lips with his own. Leia melted in the kiss, her hand reaching behind to gently laced her fingers in his hair. Savoring every moment that passed between them. 

She knew one of the things she needed to do fight Vader, to heal from this all, was to vanquish the darkness and let the light in, and having something to look forward to, something to at least distract them just for a moment; Leia considered this a win.

* * *

“Nervous?” Luke asked. 

“Considering I know Han is going to say yes to me….no, not at all,” Leia answered with a smile. She had not stop smiling since this morning knowing that by the evening, she would finally be legally bound to the man she loved forever. 

“Well, you look amazing,” Luke complimented gesturing at her dress. 

Leia caught her reflection on an ornately decorated mirror in the Bespin hallway. She usually felt self conscious wearing dresses, makeup, hell, being dolled up. But for the first time she felt confident. Everything was perfect from the subtle makeup she wore, the curls in her short brown hair, to the way her highly decorated veil flowed down her shoulders. This dress, this outfit, was tailor made for her and for a good reason.

“This was my mother’s dress,” Leia stated, “My mother wore it when she married my father, somehow my aunt had it for years. I wear it today not only to honor her, but to tell her I will not do the same to Han that my father did to her.”

Luke smiled and kissed her on the cheek. 

“I am sure she is proud of you,” He said.

“I know she is,” Leia responded, “she’s happy for me….I feel it through the Force.” 

As a grin formed on her lips the double doors to the Bespin reception hall opened. 

Immediately Leia could feel an overwhelming feeling of love because everyone she cared for was sitting in the room waiting. When the music swelled she felt Luke gently grip her arm.

“Ready?” He asked.

Leia eagerly nodded, gently Luke guided her down the aisle. The moment she caught eyes with Han, standing on a set up dias, she couldn’t be happier that someone was holding her up. 

The way Han looked - regal with his black outfit with gold that he probably borrowed from Lando - and the look of wonder in his eyes, left Leia weak in the knees. She probably would have tripped from all the excitement.

It was luckily a short walk. She knew if it was a long aisle like it was three years ago, time would have gone slowly. She would have only gotten half way before rushing into a running leap into Han’s strong arms. The moment she reached the dias, Han took both her hands into his own. 

“Thanks kid, I’ll take it from here,” He said to Luke, who sealed his lips into a thin line, knowing there was no time to fight with his dear friend over the silly pet name he had for him. So, Luke just bowed his head and made his way to the empty seat next to Mara. 

“And you my darling,” Han continued gently guiding Leia to stand in front of him, “look absolutely stunning.”

“Not as stunning as you,” Leia responded, taking scope of her beloved Scoundrel’s attire, “You even neatened up your hair a bit.”

“Make sure you get a good glance,” Han murmured with a blush, causing Chewbacca who stood behind him to dip his head in his hand, “you aint gonna see this again for a while.”

“Okay, are you two going to let me officiate this wedding,” A new voice interrupted. Lando’s, he agreed to run the service, as ‘a favor to his old friend’. “Or are you two going to flirt the whole time?”

“Uh, says the old smoothie who flirts with every handsome man that bats an eyebrow,” Han slightly tilting his head backwards to where Kes was sitting in the front, his son Poe on his lap holding a little pillow with the rings. “How about you tell your new boyfriend some more how he truly belongs in the City in the clouds?”

“Boys, behave,” Leia said sternly, “I’m as desperate to make my marriage with my husband office as Han is. And I am pretty sure you would like to go back to courting Captain Dameron, Mr. Calrissian.”

“Huh just as snarky as your husband,” Lando cajoled, “Alright you two kneel on the cushions and let’s get this wedding started.”

As Leia knelt down on one of the two cushions provided to them, Han quickly made his way over and helped her, even as going as far as adjusting her dress. Leia nodded her head in thanks as her, now soon to be official husband, now knelt in front her. The moment he took her hands in his own, Leia took a deep shuddering breath. They were facing each other now, hands linked, and Han was of course looking at her like she was the only woman he had ever set his eyes upon in his life. 

“Welcome, esteemed colleges, scoundrels, rebels, and even Wookiees,” Lando exclaimed to the crowd as Chewbacca briefly chuckled beside him, “we are gathered here, on this beautiful day in my fair city, to bind these two together in the Force for all eternity.” He paused to take out a holopad, “Now, I have never ran a wedding ceremony that involves the old Jedi beliefs but thanks to my lovely new friend Mara Jade, I am pretty sure I have everything I need to run this smoothly. With that said let us begin.” 

_I love you,_ Han mouthed squeezing her hands.

_I know,_ Leia mouthed back causing Han to blush and dip his head down ever so slightly still trying his best to keep his eyes on Leia.

“Han Solo,” Lando began turning his head to his old friend, “The Force has chosen you to be bound to this woman as her husband. Do you promise to care for her, to be at her side, encourage her, and, above all, love her till the end of your days and beyond?”

“Yeah, I think I am pretty sure I can’t turn back now,” Han answered with a wink.

Leia couldn’t help but chuckle. Of course, her beloved scoundrel had to add a bit a humor into the ceremony. She wouldn’t change that about him at all. Lando rolled his eyes and turned his head over to Leia now. 

“Leia Skywalker,” Lando now said to Leia. It was odd she had been called _Leia Skywalker Solo_ for so long it was weird just to hear _Leia Skywalker_. But this was her wedding, her true wedding and now the name she held for so long would be official, “The Force has chosen you to be bound to this man as his wife. Do you promise to care for him, to be at his side, encourage him, and above all love her till the end of your days and beyond?”

“Absolutely I wouldn’t choose anyone else,” Leia answered with no hesitation.

“Now that they agreed to be bound together as Husband and Wife, it is time for the ceremony of the rings,” Lando spoke. He turned his head over Poe and Kes, “Alright, kid you know what to do.”

Leia watched as Poe jumped off his father’s lap with a little cheer leaving his lips. Despite running excitedly up the altar, he made sure he held the pillow holding the two rings steady and straight. 

“You look pretty, Auntie Leia,” Poe exclaimed with a cheeky grin. 

Keeping her hands linked with Han’s she leaned forward and kissed Poe on the cheek, causing the little boy’s smile to widen.

“Now as Han and Leia exchange their rings,” Lando explained, “they will each say their own vows, not only speaking their love for each other from the heart, but also seal their union. Han, you go first.”

It seemed odd when Han let go of her hands, maybe because he was holding them the whole time, but Leia knew they would be back soon. Han gently ruffed Poe’s hair before picking up the ring he had chosen for her. He took her delicate palm in one hand, and held the ring in the other.

“Leia, I thought I would be spending the rest of my life all on my own,” Han began, his fingers began running on top of her palm. “But then, well, your uncle had to go into debt with Jabba and I happened to be a really good smuggler, and fate brought us together. I looked at you...the woman I was betrothed to, and I felt this warm and fuzzy feeling at the pit of my stomach….I guess looking back...I think it was that Force Voodoo I resisted for so long.” Han paused as the room burst out into laughter. “I went into this thinking you would never love me, despite this, I made a vow. I would treat you with the love and respect you deserved and not as the reward Jabba had pushed you to be. Of course, things changed, turns out you were secretly a Jedi, and we went on wild adventures and as it turned out...you ended up loving me back.” Leia felt a swell in her heart as Han’s eyes watered, “My vow, is the one that has been there since the beginning, no matter what comes our way, no matter what you are, and what you become, I will always be at your side, loving you with all my heart and cheering you on as you save the galaxy.”

Leia felt the ring effortlessly slip onto her finger. It wasn’t much, a small stone, and a simple band, but it was perfect. With the ring settled into place, Han quickly took her hand and kissed her finger. Now it was her turn to say her vows. 

“Han Solo, you are right. I didn’t love you in the beginning,” Leia said as she picked up his ring, a simple silver band with their saying I know engraved in the inner band, “I was annoyed I was to be married to some random smuggler...but….you turned out to be different. You fought to prove to me you were a good man with a good heart. Because you treated me with love and respect, supported me, told me I could do anything, even on days when I thought I was worthless, made me fall for you. I am the luckiest woman to know that the Force had you in my destiny.” She picked up the ring now and slipped it onto his finger, “I promise to never do anything to hurt you, to continue to protect you from anyone who wants to use you so they could break me, because you deserve better than that, and above all, to make sure every day that you know you are absolutely loved.” 

Leia rested her hand on Han’s face. Her beloved scoundrel smiled and rested his palm upon it.

“Now that the vows have been spoken,” Lando spoke. Leia could see there was now a wide smile spread across his face for his old friend, “I can seal the union officially but before I do….is there anyone who objects to the marriage?”

As if it was on queue the double doors opened, Leia lifted her head abruptly thinking maybe it was yet another attack from the Empire. Thankfully it wasn’t, but instead a small slender brunette female dressed in black and looking unamused and walked down the aisle. But still Leia kept her eyes steady on her.

“I have something to say,” The stranger said. Suddenly, a cheeky smirk formed on her red lips, “You were right Han, Leia is absolutely stunning. I admit, I am sort of jealous.”

Leia smiled and turned her head to Han.

“That must be Q’ira,” She said.

“Yup,” Han answered, “Fashionably late and snarky as hell.”

“Glad you made it, Q’ira….but unless you want to object can you please let me finish this wedding,” Lando groaned. Q’ira only winked and took spot in one of the empty chairs. “Alright does anyone else have any objections?” There was a moment’s pause that seemed like forever, but finally, _finally_ , Lando said the words she wanted to hear. “With no objections, by the power of the Force, I now pronounce you husband and wife.”

Leia didn’t even have time to settle on her feet. Han scooped her in his arms leaning her backwards and claimed her lips with his own. She took her face with his hands and started rubbing her thumbs over the contours of his face. Despite the fact she always felt married to Han, now it was real….official. He was her husband, and nothing was going to ruin this moment.

_Leia._

Her body went cold. Her father, the monster, who killed her mother, and tried to kill her as well was contacting her again. _Please not now,_ she thought, _please don’t take this away from me._

_Don’t make the same mistake I did._

And just like that he was gone. Leia blinked, absolutely puzzled. The last time he contacted her, he was begging her to join the Darkside, now he seemed happy for her. Was this some sort of trick, some mind game to get her on his side? Or was he watching this from afar and something had changed?

“Leia, darling,” Han said interrupting her from her thoughts, “you okay?”

Leia just looked up and smiled at him. She couldn’t have them be concerned, not today, not when everything despite the darkness that loomed was wonderful. 

“I’m fine,” She sighed, “I am just...so deliriously happy.”

“Me too.”

As Han went to kiss Leia again, she brushed every single troubling thought that was on her mind. Tomorrow, she would ponder what was silently spoken between her and her father, but for now she had her friends and a whole life to look forward to with Han. Before all the reality settled back in, she deserved this one day to be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALRIGHT GUYS THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER, GET READY FOR THIS STORY'S THRILLING CONCLUSION IN THE EPILOGUE. -Le Sniff- But not to threat, the Epliougue is just the beginning of a new set of stories.
> 
> Next Up:  
> Leia and Han's future takes an unexpected turn, and meanwhile in the fast forward, Kylo Ren, aka Ben Solo, ponders the story he was just told and makes his decision on how to move forward. 
> 
> Like? Remember to send comments and Kudos, it feels the Author's motivation


	22. a new dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia and Han's future takes an unexpected turn, and meanwhile in the fast forward, Kylo Ren, aka Ben Solo, ponders the story he was just told and makes his decision on how to move forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are guys the end of the freaking story....but again don't fret we have much more than where that came from. 
> 
> Without further ado the epilogue of Revenge of the Empire!
> 
> Warnings for Childbirth, read with caution.

“So there’s this rumor flying around,” Q’ira said narrowing her eyes in curiosity, “but Lando was the one who spread it, and since he tends to embellish things, I'm taking it with a grain of salt -” Q’ira paused, and then: “Did Han really jump into a carbonite freezing pit to save you?”

“Well, I wouldn’t say he _jumped_ into a Carbonite Freezing pit,” Leia answered.What had happened in that chamber was a topic she wanted to avoid, but she couldn’t help but feel warm and fuzzy inside about the depths of love her husband had for her, “But he was willing to be frozen for me.”

“Doesn’t shock me,” A dark curly haired woman hummed, Han had introduced her as one of his old smuggling buddies named Val. “Solo can be a fool, but he is very brave.” Val turned her head over to her husband - Beckett Leia recalled his name was - “as much as this fool loves me, I don’t think he would be that bold.”

“Oh you think I wouldn’t jump in a Carobinte Pit for you, babe?” Beckett responded pumping up his chest. He turned his head over to the corner where Lando and Kes were sitting. 

Leia smirked at the sight of Lando’s two children were cuddled against Kes as Poe was fast asleep on Lando’s lap.

“Lando! You think you can fire up the Carbon Freezing Chamber I got a point to prove.”

“I’m a little busy here,” Lando yelled back, gesturing to Poe. Val’s expression had turned embarrassed by her husband's theatrics. “I’m getting to know my date’s son. He likes me already, he thinks I’m going to be his new mommy!” 

Leia heard Han’s throat clear behind her. Slowly her husband, with Chewbacca trailing behind him, slid his way into the crowd. Leia’s eyes sparkled as she gazed upon him. Stars, he looked so happy and in love, and it sent warmth into her chest. Leia wrapped her arm around his waist and pulled him close, showing how proud she was he was hers.

“I don’t think you would want to be carbon frozen, Beckett,” Han said wrapping his arm around Leia’s shoulders, “it’s not a pleasant experience.” He paused to bend forward and kiss Leia on the head. “I’m sorry if my smuggler friends are a little odd, they're not scaring you are they, darling?” 

“No, not at all, they are all quite charming,” Leia said, “your friend Q’ira hasn't stopped complimenting about how beautiful I am.”

“Well, you do have quite the keeper there Han Solo,” Q’ira responded, raising her drink, “you are a very lucky man.”

“That I am,” Han sighed happily. He never kept his eyes off Leia. It was one of those rare moments it was hard to look him in the eyes, not for a terrible reason, but for a good one. She knew the moment her eyes met his she would become weak in the knees from all the love they displayed. She would have to do it when he was holding her steady. “I hate to be rude, but I have yet to share my first dance with my bride. So I am going to steal her away.”

“It was nice getting to know you all,” Leia said waving goodbye to her new friends, “I am sure we will cross paths soon.” 

Han gently guided Leia to the center of the dance floor where their group of friends and all they loved gathered around. When they settled, he placed his hands on her hips. His large, sunbroze hands fit perfectly on her small delicate curves. She reached for his shoulders squeezing them gently as a sign of her love.

Now that she was held steady, Leia could look him in the eyes and not collapse at the warm feeling of love. It was the same look as it was everyday, with nothing but love as if she was the only woman in the universe. But today it seemed more intense maybe because it was a special day for the both of them.

“You guys ready?” It was Luke’s voice. Leia turned her head and saw him standing on the side with Mara and Artoo. Han nodded. Mara reached forward and pushed a button and a slow steady song began to play. 

Leia knew this song. Sometimes this song played in the background when they had their quiet and romantic nights. There were times Han would sing along knowing how much she loved to hear his singing voice. But tonight, they would dance to it.

At first they were quiet, just they wanted to enjoy their time. They just danced and swayed to the music. Sometimes Leia would run her fingers against his cheek, tracing the contour of his jawline. Other times Han would bend forward and kiss her gently and sweetly on the lips. But her eyes never left his. She would never get over this feeling.

 _Stars, I am lucky he is mine._

“So what happens now?” Han asked.

“I am guessing we do what couples do on their wedding night,” Leia answered assuming that is what he meant, “and then we go on a honeymoon. You said you were going to take me to Corellia, I am excited to see the beaches you so told me about...maybe even the trees you hate so much.”

Han chuckled lowly, slowly nuzzling his nose against hers. 

“And I am excited to take you there,” He sighed happily, “but no….I meant after that, I mean do we settle down lay low before the war is over? Have kids?”

Leia wished she could. She wished she could fly away with him to the other side of the galaxy and not have to worry about war. She wished she could have children with him and not have to worry if they would fall to the dark side. She wished they could have normal lives, but….

They couldn’t.

“Oh Han I wish we could,” Leia sighed wistfully, “but there’s a war to fight, and so many people are depending on me to save the galaxy. But not right away….I am going to heal from what happened here, make sense of what I am - when I am ready….I will train with Yoda and finish what I started here.” She paused to collect her words. “I hope you aren't disappointed.”

Han’s smile only became brighter, his hazel eyes now sparkling in the dimly lit yet colorful room.

“I told you, Princess,” He said, “whatever path you take, whatever journey you wish to embark on, however much longer this war goes on...I will be with you every step of the way. I love you, Leia Skywalker Solo, and you are going to save the galaxy.”

As the song neared the end their lips touched. Leia knew the road ahead of her was long. There would be more bumps in her path and doubts about herself, about her legacy. There would be times if she wondered whether or not she would be able to move forward. 

What happened on Bespin, finding out who her father was, almost losing Han, was her biggest challenge she had to face. But despite this, she was still standing. 

Leia may not have been ready to be a Jedi just yet, but what thing was clear, she was ready to face whatever challenge that came hurling towards her next. 

**_8 Months Later:_ **

“Leia I know it’s painful but you need to breathe just as I taught you,” Jyn coached, “and you need to push.”

Leia’s body was on fire. She could feel it from the center of her core, her abdomen and in her thighs. She could feel sweat beads forming at the top of her forehead, and no matter how much Mara wiped her forehead. Fuck it hurt to breathe. Another hour of this her body was going to be ripped apart. She knew there was one way out to relieve herself from this immense pain. But she couldn’t - not yet.

“Not without Han,” Leia rasped. She could barely talk with how sore her throat was through all the screaming. 

“I would listen to Jyn,” Mara said, “it could be dangerous for you.”

“No,” Leia responded shaking her head, “I promised him, he needs to be here.” 

As if from far across the galaxy, a call was heard, the door opened roughly behind Jyn. Han out of breath came running in with a panting Luke behind him. Almost stumbling over the medical equipment spread out amongst Jyn, he ran to Leia’s side.

“You’re here,” Leia whispered.

“You think I would miss this? Never,” Han said gently kissing her forehead and slipping her hand into his own. He then lifted his head to an ill shaded and clammy Luke, “Hey kid, stop looking so squeamish and grab her other hand, you’re gonna be needin’ practice when you do this to Red.” 

“But we’re not even married yet,” Luke murmured sheepishly. Mara gave him a glare, “Right.”

As another wave, of pain hit Leia’s body, Luke grabbed onto her other hand. There was no turning back now, she had long prepared and practiced for this. Every doubt she had, how she was going to do - now the moment she dreamed of was finally here - and her fear of how the dark blood running through her veins would affect the outcome, was pushed down. 

Oh, she was afraid, but once she got her footing, she was going to do great.

“Alright now that everyone is here,” Jyn murmured, “I am going to count to three and you are going to push. 1...2….3”

If Leia thought the pain was bad at the first wave of contractions, the moment she put full force into her abdomen and groin it was if a lightsaber had sliced her open. A scream had left her lips as her eyes slammed shut. There was relief, just for a moment. But she knew it wouldn’t last. 

The moment she opened her eyes, the second wave of pain rushed through her body. This time it was worse. She curled her toes as her eyes slammed shut again as she pushed. On the third wave of pain, her grip on Luke’s and Han’s hands became tight she could probably rip them both off. On the fourth wave, her head was off the pillow. And by the fifth, her body was tensed up like elastic.

“How much longer do I have to do this,” Leia asked. She would threaten to castrate Han for putting her in this position, but she knew it would be too cruel, even for an exaggeration. 

“One more darling you are doing great,” Han said.

“Alright, Leia I am going to need you to push one more time,” Jyn said. 

Leia took a deep breath and with all the force she had in her body, she pushed. Her core felt as though was feeling ripped into pieces as the her screaming reached to the point of almost being primal. 

The pain reached the point everything was blinding white. She could hear nothing, feel nothing, not even the sound of her own yelling from the pain that erupted inside her. And then, one sound sent her tumbling back down to present. 

The sounds of an infant sobbing.

“You did it,” Han exclaimed, Leia could hear his voice cracking from tears of joy, as he took her face, “he’s here….he’s actually here!” 

Leia felt nothing but relief as she released her grips on Luke’s and Han’s hands and Han took her face in his own and kissed her gently. 

Instantly all the instincts she knew would come at this very moment, the moment this beautiful boy was brought into this galaxy, kicked in. All Leia could hear was a baby cry, and all she wanted to do was comfort her son….

 _No_...Leia thought as she looked up at Han with a smile on her face….she wanted to comfort _their_ son.

It seemed like hours as the blood and grime was washed off the child, and the cord was cut, but finally, Jyn made her way with the crying blanketed bundle.

“Congratulations,” she said, “It’s a healthy baby boy.” 

The moment Leia held her son for the first time a smile slowly formed on her lips. She could feel Han’s hand slipping underneath her own, his large fingers running up the upper side of her hand and thumb running over the slowly calming baby’s head.

“You got to admit,” Mara whispered, “he’s quite handsome.”

“Yeah Han...he sort of looks like you,” Luke added, “You are gonna have to keep away the flock admirers that are going to come his way.”

Han didn’t answer he simply bent down to kiss his son on the forehead.

“It’s nice to finally meet ya little fella,” He sighed happily before laying his head gently on Leia’s shoulder. 

Leia looked down at her son. She was ready to protect him from whatever dangers came his way. She was ready to teach him the ways of the Force. 

Most of all...give him the love and support her parents could never give her. With a smile on her face and tears in her eyes she whispered:

“Welcome to the Galaxy, Ben Skywalker Solo.”

**_36 ABY_ **

“The day you were born was one of the happiest days of your mother and I’s lives,” Ben’s father said to him. He could feel the warmth of his father’s eyes radiating onto like the sun. All those years, and he was still loved and adored, “Everything that led up to that moment...was just...worth it. I would do it all again, Ben….in a heartbeat.”

“I am guessing that is the end of the story,” Ben answered as he tried to collect his thoughts. Now that he had everything, he really needed to think about his next move and how he was going to move forward.

“Yes it is,” The old man sighed, “so you never told me the purpose of you...kidnapping me, making me tell the story.”

Slowly, Ben rose to his feet. _Trust him now,_ He thought, _clearly he still loves you...even after what you did._

“There has been many times I felt it -the pull to the Light,” he said, “but, like you I have found someone I would be frozen in carbonite for a thousand times over again, and the pull is stronger than ever. I needed to know that if I were to follow that pull, I needed to know if it is worth it….I think it is.”

“You wanna switch sides for your boyfriend huh?” Ben’s father asked narrowing his eyes. Ben only nodded. “There’s only one way to know if you are ready...Are you Kylo Ren? Or are you Ben Skywalker Solo?”

Ben stared at his father, Han Skywalker Solo, the man who fought to protect him and his mother out of the love his heart with a blank expression. He knew his answer, it was at the tip of his tongue….if he loved Mitt as much he claimed he did, he just needed the strength to say it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after two years I never thought I would finish this because this was much harder to write due to alot of real life happenings, Carrie's Death, Sickness, Writers Block. But I would like to thank everyone who supported me and commented and kudoed and cheered me on.
> 
> I am taking a bit of a break until fall so I can catch up on my Rogue One Fic, but it may be earlier keep your eyes peeled for
> 
>  **THE JEDI RISE AGAIN**  
>  Three months after the Birth of her son Ben, Leia Skywalker Solo is thrust back into battle when the Empire puts a bounty on both Ben and her husband Han hoping to use them as leverage against the Legendary Heroine. Leia knows as long as her father is alive, her son is in danger of falling towards the dark. She hopes by defeating her father she will keep her family safe and bring balance to the galaxy once and for all. 
> 
> See y'all in the next episode!
> 
> Remember if you would like to see some side stories you'd like to see in the LHV or you would like to play around in the verse a bit [cause seriously that's the dream having fan fics of your fanfics] feel free to contact me at
> 
> melindamaay.co.vu/ask


End file.
